Under the Sea
by Awesome Fat Kitty
Summary: Ariel has longed to rid herself of her tail and walk on land for as long as she could remember. Rumpelstiltskin agrees to help her keep her dream of staying on land, but at a price. What happens when he realizes he's getting more than he bargained for? Rated M for later chapters. Rumpelstiltskin/OC. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own the characters of and the show itself, "Once Upon A Time." Much as I would love to. I also do not own any of the characters I have stolen from Disney's "The Little Mermaid." They own all those rights. I also also don't own any of the songs I use for this story. Please, enjoy my new fic and note that it won't interfere with my keeping up with "Hands On Me" fic (nor will it interfere with this). Now onwards with the show!**

Chapter 1

She looked down at the sand as her toes sunk into it. She wriggled them, a grin lighting up her face. There they were –moving _toes_. It was all she had wanted for years and now there they were. She lifted her whole leg and stared down at it, bending her knee with a giggle that she could do that. Finally, finally she had legs that could move. Finally, finally she was free! She laughed loudly now and began to run, her feet kicking up sand. But she didn't care about the sharp sting as the sand whipped back against her legs; she didn't care about the shells that occasionally pricked the bottoms of her feet. All she cared was that she could do this. She could just–

"AAAAARIEEEEEEEEL!" a voice yelled, breaking through the wonderful daydream she was having. Startling from her reverie, she yelped and slipped from the rock she had been resting against. She frantically looked down, letting out a huff of indignation at the fins that were still attached to her body. There were no feet, no legs, and no flesh beneath her waist. Just her tail and fins.

"Ariel!" the voice snapped at her again and she looked up, glaring at the crab that had interrupted the perfectly wonderful dream she was having.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" she sighed in irritation, knowing her father had sent him and so she couldn't actually show just how upset she was. Not that she could be terribly upset –she couldn't keep up the notion that she would have any chance at all of obtaining these silly dreams.

"Your father thinks you're spending too much time daydreaming and not enough time–" the crab began, shaking his claw at her, but she cut him off.

"Acting like a proper princess? So I've heard," Ariel said with a sigh, slinking down to the ocean floor and allowing her long red hair to cover her face. She felt her curtain of hair be pushed aside and opened the eyes she had closed to stare into the face of her father's trusted advisor.

"It's time you start listening," he said simply and reached out for her hand, trying to tug her along. She relented and followed, swimming back to the castle from whence she came.

She cast a look upwards as light shone through and smiled sadly. She paused at the entrance, crossing her fingers and hoping against hope that maybe…she shook her head and floated through the doors. She was just being silly.

OOO

Ariel watched the raven haired beauty row away in the little boat that had carried her there. Her blue eyes wide, she swam silently around the posts of the dock until she could look up. But the green-gold man she had seen just a few moments earlier had disappeared. She shrugged it off to the mist he had created, but even as it finally cleared he was nowhere to be seen.

She lingered beneath the dock, peering up cautiously from one side, trying so hard to find him. She was so sure she had found her one chance to –she looked down at her tail and bit her lip before looking up once more– change all this. But the one man she had finally found, the one man she had heard rumors about, the one man who could give her everything in her wildest dreams was gone. She sunk down a little in the water, letting out a slight huff of frustration.

"Looking for something, dearie?" a voice quipped from behind her and she jumped, spinning around to see the very man she was looking for –leaning over the other side of the dock. She opened her mouth and then closed it again, unsure of how to address him or just _what_ to say. "You look like a fish when you do that. Oh, wait…" He giggled at his own joke, but she just frowned. It was lost on her.

"You help people, right?" she asked tentatively. He raised an eyebrow at her, biting back a smirk, but he didn't respond. "You're the one that can help a person in need, grant them their wishes, anything!"

"I do indeed help _people_, dearie," he said slowly, emphasizing the word in the hopes that she would pick it up. She grinned and he rolled his eyes as he realized it was lost on her. She was just a silly little mermaid and it wasn't hard to miss.

"So you can help me then?" she asked eagerly and he finally smirked.

"I'm sorry, but do you _look_ like a person…?" he drawled. She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again, much like she had before. She frowned and looked down at herself before she finally understood what he was saying. She shook her head.

"Well, no, but–"

"But nothing," he scoffed, sitting back up on the dock. She swam to the other side and looked up at him as he towered above her with his hands on his hips.

"_Please_. I'm not a person, but I _want_ to be," she said. "And you, you can make that happen, can't you?"

"Oh, theoretically I _could_," he began, steepling his fingers together, "but technically I can't." She stared at him, suddenly flustered.

"Well, why not?" she snapped and his smirk just grew. "Is it the price? I can give you _anything_. For just a chance to…to have legs!"

"It's not the price, dearie. That's never a problem with me," he said silkily. She just grew even more flustered and turned a slight glare towards him.

"Then what is it?" she demanded. He let out a malicious giggle and bent down so that he could better look at her.

"You're a fish," he said simply, as if that explained everything. He stood up then and began to walk away. She swam along the dock, keeping up with him.

"Wait! Wait! Please!" she cried, but he ignored her. Grinding her teeth together, she noticed the end of the dock was nearing and she needed his attention. Now. With that in mind, she brought her tail up, bringing a large splash of water with it that smacked right into him. He froze.

Ariel stared up at him, unsure if she should be happy that she stopped him or afraid of him as his fists curled into the only sign of outward fury. He spun on his heel and glared down at her, his lips twisted into an angry malicious sort of sneer. Then he suddenly relaxed and his features calmed. His arms hung limply at his sides and his lips twisted into a smirk instead. He took a few skips forward and crouched down again, giggling at the cruel words he knew were about to come.

"I can't give you what you want," he said softly, and Ariel shrunk a bit. There was something menacing about his voice –it seemed so friendly and yet somehow so cold. She wasn't a cold-blooded creature, but in that moment she felt it. She bit her lower lip in shame, looking down as he continued. "You're nothing to me. You're a fish, a useless fish. And a fat oaf has rain over the ocean. We made a deal. I'm sure you know her. Ursula, I believe her name is? So go and talk to her. And oh, she will make you pay a price far far worse than anything I could ask." He giggled at the idea of it. "Now leave me be before I have to break my deal and turn you into a crab."

With that, he stood up and stalked off the dock. The mist arose again, hiding his fading figure. Ariel sunk down beneath the surface of the water, a frown marring her face. She didn't understand any of this. She was being sent on a wild goose chase. And for what? She looked down at her tail and her frown only deepened. To get rid of…_that_. To be part of the world of those she wished to belong with. To see what it was like to walk on land and learn to use their items and speak their slang.

She was going to go find this Ursula. The man had told her that was where to go. Now she had to rely on this…oaf, whatever that was, to help her. She just hoped that whatever the price was, it wasn't too much.

"I rather like crabs," she belatedly thought.

* * *

He stood on the sidewalk, peering through the window as he leaned with both hands on his cane. He watched silently at the woman on stage in the bar, swaying with the music as it began. His eyes travelled the length of her body, taking in the beauty that he saw. Her long red hair cascaded in waves over her bare shoulders, her emerald green dress hugging her curves as they should. The sleeves hung off the shoulders and the top of it was a more snug fit, the rest of it flowing from her hips down to just below her knees. Her backup singers wore similar style dresses in silver and swayed to the music with her. And when they sang, to him she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He closed his eyes as he listened, allowing a soft smile to grace his face in the dark of night. It had been so long since he had heard this voice.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_," her voice came out strong and he could hear the smile in it. She loved being on that stage, belting out the words to whatever song she knew best. "_No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history –been there, done that!_"

"_Who d'ya think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you_," the backup singers came in almost just as strong. Almost. "_Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of._"

"_No chance, no way. I won't say it, no no._"

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh._"

"_It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love!_"

He opened his eyes again as they continued to sing, letting his gaze settle on her face. Her full lips were turned as upwards as they could be while they moved, her teeth glinting in the stage light. From inside, the place looked shady. It was seedy and most of the patrons weren't the purest of people. Many of the singers there were known for other talents, but not her. He watched her face light up as they reached the familiar chorus again and he remembered that expression of glee all too well. He closed his eyes again.

"_This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love._"

"_You're doing flips; read our lips: you're in love!_"

"_You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it!_"

"_Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love…_"

"_Ohhhh…At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…_"

The song drew to a close and he heard the light applause from the few people that were actually paying attention. She could be so much more than this, he knew, if only she'd let herself get that far. He opened his eyes again. She was still on stage, but she was talking with the other girls. He saw her laugh, saw her eyes light up. He shook his head and turned to go. He wasn't quite sure why he had decided to stop tonight. He was usually so good at just walking past. Somehow, tonight was different.

He looked up then and he stopped moving. His sight was met with the devilish smirk he had grown to loathe over the many years he had dealt with it. The woman who bore it was looking at him with a look of contempt and smugness. Her arms were crossed as she blocked his path in a position of triumph. He merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"Beautiful girl, isn't she?" the woman said smoothly, with a slight nod in the direction of the window. He didn't look where she was motioning, merely shrugged and smoothed his face over with a stoic look.

"I suppose," he agreed nonchalantly. She continued to smirk at him, taking a few steps closer.

"You've helped her before, haven't you?" she asked slyly. Her smile faltered as he quirked his own lips upwards, matching her smirk perfectly.

"I've helped quite a few people in this town," he said softly. "You'll have to be more specific."

"I think we both know what I'm talking about, Mr. Gold," she purred. He just put on an innocent face.

"No, I don't believe we do," he said with another slight shrug. He took a step forwards. "Now excuse me, Madam Mayor." She didn't move at first, so he just smirked. "_Please_." She stepped aside and he slowly stalked past as much as he could with the help of his cane.

* * *

The impish man giggled in sheer delight as he towered over the redhead washed up on the beach, in nothing but an old sail draped around her. She peered up at him, shivering and afraid. This clearly wasn't the experience she was expecting and he couldn't help but feel some form of joy at that. He grinned wide, bending down to better look at her.

"My, my, you look ravishing, dearie," he got out between giggles. Her eyes widened as she peered up at him. She opened her mouth in an attempt to say something, but nothing came out. He didn't even notice, too wrapped up in the plans that were forming from this. He held a finger to her lips, smiling menacingly. "No, no, don't talk. Your _prince_ is on his way, I ensure you. He'll find you and 'save you' from this…ship wreck, I suppose. And we…will meet again, I'm sure."

He heard voices and looked behind him as figures moved closer along the beach. He spared one more glance to the girl and reached out, tucking her hair behind her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise and he smirked at her.

"Got to make sure the prince finds you appealing, don't we?" he purred and then he slipped away behind a rock.

He watched the scene unfold. He watched the prince and his men help her up. He watched her stumble as she attempted to take a few steps on her new feet. She blushed as her sail slipped and had to fumble with it. The prince looked abashed at her lack of proper clothing. She clearly had no idea what to say, as she didn't speak. He found the scene humorous.

Finally, she was led away and he was left to his own devices once again. He remained on the beach for a little longer. It was peaceful and allowed him to finish the plans he had begun to formulate just hours before. When it was all pieced together, he straightened up, brushed the sand off his clothes, and disappeared with a soft _Pop!_

OOO

Ariel stood in front of the mirror, passing the brush through her hair over and over and over again. She smiled stupidly at it. She had only just discovered what the brush was supposed to be used for. Granted, it had come after embarrassing herself over her improper use of a fork, as it was called. She smiled at the thought. She'd have to be more careful of these things if she was to fit in. She looked down and lifted her dress slightly to peer at her legs. They definitely helped her to fit in, she thought with a smile. At first, they were hard to get used to, but she thought she was doing rather well considering her circumstances.

"Something wrong with your legs, dearie?" a voice broke through her thoughts. She jumped and spun around, this scene almost familiar. She didn't realize he was in here; she didn't even know how he had gotten in here. "Did my dearest Ursula mess them up?" He sneered the name, dropping the word 'dearest' in distaste.

Ariel raised a brow at him. She opened her mouth to respond, before remembering that she couldn't speak. In return for all of this, she had given her voice. She didn't have much time in order to get to keep this, either. She had three weeks. That was it. She had to get her true love's first kiss in those weeks or else it would be gone forever and she would be a mermaid again, she thought. She didn't quite remember what the deal was exactly, just that she didn't have her voice for the time being. So she closed her mouth.

"I thought you didn't want to be a fish?" he commented with a laugh, but his remarks still went over her head. He rolled his eyes and took a few steps closer to examine her better when she continued to remain silent. "Cat got your tongue?" And then realization dawned at him. "Or should I say…Ursula?"

She looked away from him and back at the mirror, sitting in the seat before it. She picked up the brush and continued to brush her hair with it, enjoying the feel as it pulled through her hair. She thought that maybe if she ignored him, he would go away. She didn't know why he was there. He didn't need to be. She didn't need him. He couldn't help her before and now that she had what she wanted, she didn't want anything from him now. He cackled gleefully at her reaction and moved over to stand behind her.

"She took your voice, didn't she?" he asked. She continued to stare into the mirror, but turned her gaze upwards so that she could view him. He grinned wide, leaning against the back of her chair. She furrowed her brow at him, trying to communicate that she wasn't comfortable with it. She still just wanted him to leave. This was becoming inappropriate. And what the people would think if they saw him in here! She paled slightly. He noticed. "Oh, this is too precious! And what do you have to do? Wait, wait, don't tell me–" Here he laughed at his own joke. "–you need true love's first kiss. Am I right?"

Ariel nodded. He took a few steps back and laughed gleefully, clapping his hands together. He was almost proud of Ursula. Almost. If he didn't hate her and her domain over the sea more than the evil queen herself, he might have admitted this out loud. He looked at the redhead and smiled. This was too perfect.

"And how long as she given you? Days? Weeks?" Ariel nodded as he asked this second one. He thought about it. "Hold up your fingers for how many. Three? That's it? Well, you're going to need some help, aren't you?" She looked at him in surprise. "You want to stay this way, don't you?" She nodded. "Well. Then shall we start right away?"

Ariel bit her lower lip and turned away. She was unsure and he could tell. He took her chair and pulled it back. She jumped in surprise, her mouth opening as she attempted to scream, but no sound came out. He smirked as he turned the chair around to face him. She glared at him and crossed her arms, refusing to get up. That worked just fine for him. He simply reached out and settled his forefinger on her temple. She swatted at his hand, glaring at him even more. He rolled his eyes.

"Just trust me," he growled in irritation, putting his hand on her temple again.

"**And why should I trust you?**" her voice came into his head. It was…soft. He grinned at his success.

"Why shouldn't you trust me?" he questioned and her eyes widened.

"**How did you do that? Are you reading my mind?**" her voice questioned. She tried to look at his hand, still on her temple, and he let out a triumphant laugh.

"I _am_ reading your mind. It's magic, dearie," he said casually, shrugging and pulling his hand away. "I _am_ Rumpelstiltskin, after all. As long as I'm touching your temple, I can…read your mind. I'm the only one who can hear the thoughts. It's an effective way to communicate when you can't talk, don't you think?" She blinked at him before finally nodding. He reached out to touch her temple again. "Do you want my help or not? I won't make this offer again."

"**And why do you want to help me?**" Ariel questioned, suspicious of his motives. She'd heard plenty enough about Rumpelstiltskin to know not to just go into a deal blindly. "**What do you want from it?**"

"Let's just say…you'll owe me a favor," he said, grinning maliciously. "Which I can enact at any time at any date." Ariel thought it over. A favor couldn't be that bad…could it?

"**Deal.**"

"Good."

* * *

He sat at his usual corner booth, sipping on his mug of hot coffee and munching on a warm croissant as he read the newspaper. There wasn't much news in this small town in Storybrooke, but apparently there was enough for a newspaper. He rolled his eyes, just glad that he had this time in the morning to himself. People didn't bother him at this time, his shop wasn't open, and hardly anyone was in the diner this early. It was perfect.

The bell rang, signaling another customer. He didn't bother to turn around, assuming it was probably the school teacher coming in for coffee before she had to shuffle off to work. Mary Margaret, that's what they called her here. He scoffed at the choice of names. Some of them were fitting; others, not so much.

So focused on this train of thought was he, that he didn't even realize the customer wasn't Mary Margaret at all. He heard Ruby's voice brighten, but most importantly he heard the surprise.

"Good morning!" Ruby said as cheerfully as she could muster at this ungodly hour. He raised a brow.

"If you could call it that," the customer laughed. His shoulders tensed. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He'd had it in his head for weeks after they first met. Slowly, he spared a glance behind him. He caught a shock of red hair out of the corner of his eyes. His suspicions confirmed, he turned back to his coffee and pretended to be engrossed in his paper as he listened in.

"What are you doing up so early? I thought you worked nights at the bar," Ruby said with a smile. The woman shrugged.

"I need another job so I thought I'd get an early head start," she said casually, sitting down at the bar.

"Ruby!" her grandmother snapped from the kitchen. "You're working. This is not socializing time!"

"I'm serving her, Granny! I'm not just socializing!" Ruby shouted back, slight irritation evident in her voice. The woman stifled a laugh. "Besides, there's hardly anyone else here to keep me busy! It's not like it matters!"

"Well, make sure you keep up with the customers! I will not take any more complaints of you falling behind," Granny snapped, glaring slightly at the pair. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to the woman.

"She's not exactly a fan of you," Ruby admitted. The woman shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"I sing late nights in a bar. Not many people really are. Except maybe the regulars," the woman commented. Ruby leaned in, lowering her voice.

"They think you're a whore," she said just above the whisper. The woman laughed.

"I don't wear nearly enough make-up for that," she said with a shake of her head. "I just sing. That's all. I promise. May I have a cup of coffee? I'm in desperate need here. It's very early for me."

"Yeah, about that. Why are you looking for another job?" Ruby asked as she poured the glass. The woman smiled sheepishly, shrugging slightly in embarrassment.

"The wedding's going to cost a bit more than we expected," she admitted. "We're both trying to get extra jobs so we can have a bit more money around. Especially since we're looking to buy a house too."

"That must be stressful," Ruby said with a frown. The woman shrugged.

"Yeah, a bit. But we'll be alright. That's what love is for, right?" she tried and Ruby managed a smile.

"You're just lucky you have it," Ruby said dreamily. She longed for the kind of relationship she thought this woman to have. She wanted someone who would be with her through the rough spots, to hold her and love her no matter what. She wanted what this woman had, the kind of man this woman was marrying. Prince-like. The woman laughed.

"Yeah, I guess," she said with a shrug. She stood up, draining the last of her coffee. "But I must be going. There are a lot of places to apply to before the day is out. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Ruby said. "I really hope you get your job, Maris."

"Thanks, Ruby," Maris said with a grin and then she made her way out of the diner.

* * *

**And finish chapter one! I think it's off to a great start, don't you? Next chapter will involve Rumpelstiltskin helping Ariel figure out how to be a proper princess on land as well as him telling her just what he wants. There will be more with the prince as Ariel tries to make him love her. Maris is also applying for jobs and Regina is having talks with Mr. Gold! It's going to get pretty good, I think.**

**In the beginning, at least, most of this story will be scenes from the Enchanted Forest era. There will certainly be dabbles in Storybrooke, but the beginning at least needs to take place in the Enchanted Forest in order to better set up the rest of the novel. However, I didn't want to do JUST that era and then jump into Storybrooke with no "flashbacks," if you will. I love flashbacks! So of course we have to have them!**

**Now, if you'll please, review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Is it good? Is it terrible? Should I continue or should I not? Is it worth it? Is it silly? Is my representation of Rumpelstiltskin off? Let me know!**

**Review! Review! Review! That is all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Sea

**A/N: Alright! Here's chapter two! Let's get some readers in, yeah? I'll update faster with more reviews. I'll do my best to update once a week in the meantime. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The village was bustling with people going this way or that. They were running around through the market on their feet! They hardly noticed Ariel –it meant she blended in. That excited her. She saw people to the sides of the street, sitting under what she first thought was tall seaweed but what she later overheard were called trees. She grinned at them, walking by and looking around. People were everywhere –buying and selling and trading goods. There were stores full of clothes or treats. It reminded her much of the markets she and her sisters went to, except those catered to merpeople rather than humans.

Ariel stepped aside just in time to avoid being run over by a large four legged beast pulling a little hut on wheels. She stared at its upscale décor in awe. She didn't know what these were called, but as it pulled up alongside her and the door opened, she figured it was for travel. She waited, wondering who was inside and thinking he must be of great importance to have something as wonderful and grand as this.

"Get in, fish," a familiar voice drawled from the shadows inside. She stared in surprise. Then it dawned on her and she realized this was no man of importance at all, just a man who had his ways. He laughed as he watched her face change –this was going to be fun. "Come on now, dearie. Wouldn't want to keep me waiting, would we?"

She shook her head and with one last look around the market, she climbed inside. The door swung shut behind her and she jumped in surprise, tumbling into the seat across from the impish man. He let out a shrill laugh at her expense, enjoying the blush that crept onto her face as she tried to pull herself back together. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress and faced the man who was here to "help" her with a look of determination. Unsure of what to do, she tapped the side of her head. He smirked and leaned forwards, brushing his fingertips over her temple.

"**What is this?**" she thought as she took a look at the red inside of the…hut? She wasn't sure. She just knew it was lush and rich.

"It's called a carriage. And the thing pulling it is a horse," he said casually.

"**Where are we going?**" she thought curiously. He smirked and pulled away, eyeing her as obviously as he could.

"You need a few good dresses, don't you?" he purred. She blushed and nodded slightly. She only had two, and they were only temporarily on loan. Unfortunately, she had no money of her own and her father had no idea where she was. "Alright then. That's where."

About ten minutes later, the carriage pulled to a stop. Rumpelstiltskin hopped out easily and ignored Ariel as she struggled. When she was finally standing on the ground again, she was able to take a look around. The area of the village they were in was much nicer than before. The roads were clearly marked and the buildings were actually made of stone. This area was closer to the castle and it was cleaner. Ariel had passed through here on her way into town, but she had felt so ratty compared to the women in their gowns with their feathered hats and their fans or even to the men in their tailored suits with their hair slicked back. Her dress was plain. It was from a servant and the looks she got as she passed through were enough to make her leave quickly.

It was then that she actually turned towards Rumpelstiltskin and viewed him in the light. Her brow lifted in slight surprise as he was dressed as a gentleman. What was more surprising, however, was the fact that his skin was no longer the golden green it normally was. He had some sort of glamour spell on him because he looked…normal. He was blending in as much as her. She smiled at him then and he raised a brow in response.

"Shall we?" he asked, motioning to the storefront in front of them. She looked up at him, confused. She was about to try to convey her thoughts, but he ushered her inside 'Sally May's Magical Salon' before she could even turn around.

"Monsieur Green!" a plump lady cried as she bustled out of a back room. "What a pleasant surprise! It has been too long!"

"Indeed it has," he said simply, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. She giggled and blushed slightly. The scene made Ariel grin. These people had no idea who he really was. It was quite fitting, she thought, that he was hiding his true form at the same time as she.

It was then that the woman took notice of Ariel. Her smile twisted into a look of distaste, as if she had eaten something rotten. Ariel frowned and looked down at herself, realizing she was covered in a layer of dirt and that the bottom of her dress was caked in mud from walking through the village. As a princess, this was vastly inappropriate. She smiled. It had been worth it.

"And who is _that_?" the woman sneered. Rumpelstiltskin smirked and turned towards Ariel.

"Let's just say I'm her patron," he said silkily. "And she needs to be cleaned up and put in new clothes." The woman let out a huff of irritation. "Did I mention I'll tip you twice what I normally do for this?"

"Chop chop, doll!" the woman chirped, her demeanor once again cheerful. She grabbed a hold of Ariel's shoulders and ushered her into the back room.

"Oh, and Sally May?" Rumpelstiltskin caught her attention. "She doesn't talk much." The woman smirked.

"She doesn't have to," she said and closed the door behind her.

Ariel was lost after that. One minute she was being stripped and pushed into a tub, the next her hair was being tugged at, the next she was being scrubbed and having a bucket of water poured over her head, and the next she was being dried off and given a white robe to put on. She was confused as she was finally pushed through another door, finding herself in a clothes shop. Rumpelstiltskin was there to greet her, already pulling dresses off the rack for her to try. Frustrated and confused, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face her and raised a brow, smirking ever so slightly.

"Yes?" he asked and waited. She glared at him, motioning to her head. He waited just a few more moments, if only to irritate her further, before putting his hand on her temple.

"**Will you tell me what's going on?**" she thought angrily. He smirked.

"No."

"**Will you at least come up with a better way of talking then? This is so…hard. And you're Mr. Magic Man! Please?**" He took his hand away and thought it over, inwardly laughing at the nickname. Usually, he'd laugh out loud, but in this guise he was a calm and collected individual.

"If I must," he finally said, sounding bored. He snapped his fingers for show and then casually withdrew a necklace from his pocket. He held up the dark blue gem that dangled from a silver chain. She frowned slightly at the gem's shape. "A fish for your fishiness." He bit back his cackle as he put it around her neck. Then he smirked. "Just touch your hand to it and your thoughts will come to me, no matter where you are or where I am. So long as you keep this on, I may choose to convey my own thoughts to you. Do you understand?" She nodded and satisfied, he dropped a pile of dresses and undergarments and corsets into her arms and pushed her towards the waiting Sally May, who pulled her into an open dressing room.

* * *

He sat at his work desk in the back, polishing the small wooden clock that had been sent to him. This was such tedious work and yet, it was calming for him. His mind didn't wander, it was just empty. He didn't have to think about the past or the people from it. He just worked. It allowed him to focus on the now, on the future, on his plans and his deals. He allowed a small smile in the privacy of this back room at the thought that slipped in.

He was interrupted by the sound of the bell over the door ringing. Someone had come in and he scowled slightly at the idea of it. He didn't know who it was –he didn't have those powers anymore– and he didn't care. He had papers to file after this; he certainly didn't need the interruption that would most likely cause him to be here later. There were some days that he just didn't need customers. He thought that maybe if he stayed in the back and ignored them, they would think he was gone to lunch or elsewhere and would just leave. Then again, he never really _needed_ customers. Settled on this plan, he continued to polish the clock.

"Hello?" the familiar voice from his past called and he froze. His shoulders tensed and he closed his eyes, thinking for a moment that he might have just imagined it. As it was, all his plans were unraveling. "Is anybody there?"

"Just a moment, dear," he allowed himself to call back. Taking a moment to relax, he put down the cloth and the polish and straightened himself up. Grabbing his cane, he carefully made his way to the front and put on an air of politeness as he made to greet his newest customer.

"Hello, Mr. Gold," the woman smiled at him. He could tell she was nervous, most people were. She wrung her hands together and licked her lips before she continued. "I'm not sure you remember me. We met once–"

"Miss Maris Stone," Mr. Gold interrupted her and she grinned as he recalled her. "Your boss finished paying off her loan last year. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled sheepishly as he recalled her job.

"I'm looking for a second job," she ventured slowly. He raised a brow at her and she turned her gaze downwards. "I was wondering, maybe, if you would be hiring." She looked around the store, brushing a strand of her long red hair from her face. "I could be a great cashier or assistant, helping with customers and dusting those hard to reach places and keeping the store clean in general. I have my resume right here." She opened the folder she had tucked beneath one arm and pulled a copy of it out, holding it out to him. He took it from her, smirking slightly at her anxiousness.

"I don't usually hire anyone else," he said casually, glancing over the girl's short resume. She let out a long sigh and he viewed her from the corner of his gaze. She was nodding sadly, closing her folder and getting ready to leave.

"Okay," she said, a little put out. He finally looked right at her, his smirk growing. He knew that he shouldn't, he had promised himself years ago that he wouldn't let her around like this. Still, he knew that he owed her, even if she didn't. "I understand. Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Gold."

"I didn't say that you weren't hired, Miss Stone," he drawled and she gaped at him. He held back a laugh; she always was easy to take by surprise. "You can start Monday."

"Really?" she said in excitement, unable to help the grin that broke out across her face. She was, however, able to help herself from hugging the man who was giving her the opportunity to make the extra cash she needed. That would be unprofessional. "Thank you so much! This means a lot! Thank you!"

"Be here at seven a.m. sharp," he said coolly and she nodded.

"Of course. Absolutely."

* * *

His brow rose as she stepped out in the first dress. It was fairly simple and a light pink that strangely didn't clash with her red hair. It was modest, but hugged her upper body before flowing out at the hips. It spilled onto the floor and Ariel nearly tripped over it as she spun around. Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

"You look lovely," he said smoothly, trying not to laugh at her blush. She managed, however, to meet his gaze as she brought her hand to her neck.

"**Th-thank you**," her thought came through in a nervous stutter and his smirk only grew. He didn't have time to say much else for she was pulled right back into the dressing room.

She tried on a few dresses of similar style in a royal blue, a dark purple, and even an orange. That one Rumpelstiltskin waved away and openly showed his dislike for. Ariel had never felt happier for his opinion –orange was a horrible color, in her opinion, and she didn't want to ever wear it. The best color, she thought, was green. This is why she smiled when she stepped out in the one green dress Rumpelstiltskin had picked out for her. His brow rose substantially as he viewed her, his eyes lingering over her figure. She was certainly wearing a bustier, and Rumpelstiltskin was delighted as he drank in the view of her. The dress was a lush green silk material. The sleeves hung off the shoulders and hugged her arm down to just below the elbow before opening into bell sleeves. The tops of her breasts were in view, the neckline falling dangerously low and riding the fine line of what is and isn't appropriate. The dress hugged her upper body, but the bottom poofed out with the wire hem that gave it a solid shape. Gold lace lined the sleeves, collar, and hem of the dress. Her red hair had been curled and cascaded down over her shoulders and with her necklace sitting just above her bosom, it pulled attention to the area. It was exquisite, Rumpelstiltskin thought. He smirked at her.

He felt the knots in his stomach that signaled his attraction and he had to stop himself from attempting to ravish her. He let his gaze linger on all her exposed skin, but he knew that this was all it would be. Of course she was beautiful, more than that if it were possible. He licked his lips as his eyes shot back up to her face. He ignored the images playing in his head of her whimpering and moaning and writhing beneath him, the green dress hiked up over her hips. It had been a while since he had had a beautiful woman, but he knew when to practice constraint. Ariel was needed for more than just his physical pleasures. He couldn't spoil his plans by having her and ruining everything. He had too much at stake. And aside from that fact, she was a _**virgin**_.

"You look…ravishing," he drawled, his smirk growing as she turned a deep shade of red. She had seen his eyes travel and she knew that despite the fact that he played an imp, he was still a man. She brought her hand up to her necklace, averting his gaze this time as she communicated with him.

"**You don't think it's…too much? Too revealing, maybe?**" she tried and he tried not to laugh at the nervous pitch to her thoughts. He just continued to smirk at her.

"You're trying to seduce a prince, aren't you?" he said silkily and her face just turned redder. He turned to Sally May, then, who looked extremely pleased with herself. "We'll take the lot. Save for that hideous orange one, of course."

OOO

The carriage pulled up to the castle, their bags from shopping having been sent up by a servant as they went along. Now they sat there, Ariel looking down shyly at her hands as Rumpelstiltskin, back to his true form, eyed her curiously. She looked up at him and smiled nervously, wondering if she should leave or wait for his signal.

"You may leave," he said and let out a sharp laugh. She frowned slightly and stood up. He put a hand on her arm to stop her just then and she furrowed her brow in confusion. "But first, I have to tell you that I know what I want from this…deal."

"**And what is that?**" she thought, her heart racing in fear at just what he might be expecting from her.

"I need you to…dispose of someone," he said carefully and her eyes widened. She worried, for a minute, that it might be the prince. She thought that he might want her to kill him after she had gotten what she wanted, but she could hardly think of herself ever being able to kill someone, let alone the person she planned to love. He grinned wickedly at her reaction and finally continued, putting her fears of the prince's demise at ease. "Ursula is in my way, you see, but due to a deal I made with her…ages ago, I am unable to do anything about it. All I ask of you is this: when she comes to collect on her deal with you, and believe me she _**will**_ come to collect, you simply need to…take her out."

"**I don't…I don't understand**," she thought nervously, hoping that maybe her assumptions were reaching too far. Maybe he just wanted her to send Ursula away, but as much as she hoped this were true, she knew better than that. He grinned wider, baring his teeth as he did so. He opened the door to the carriage for her, knowing she would want to leave when this was done.

"I want you to kill her," he said simply and this time, now that he was back to his normal self, he laughed nastily when her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

* * *

**And done with chapter two! I do hope that there are more readers out there who will find interest in this. I'm quite enjoying myself and really using this story to help me work on Rumpelstiltskin's character.**

**Next chapter, we'll see Mr. Gold's interaction with Maris in his shop as well as introducing her fiancé. I think it'll be very…interesting. I'll be updating within the week, I assure you. :)**

**Now please, review! Favorite! Add me to your alert list! ANYTHING TO LET ME KNOW YOU LIKE IT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Sea

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. So much angst and foreshadowing…oh my!**

Chapter 3

It was warm. It always seemed to be warm on Sundays. But for the first time in what seemed like a while, this Sunday wasn't cloudy. The sun was out and shining brightly, warming the faces of all it happened upon. If the streets were empty of people and no one could look out their windows, he might allow himself to smile at the rays that caressed his face. Maybe. As it was, he wasn't walking with a hardened look of determination on his face as he took a leisurely stroll down the main street of Storybrooke. There were no deals to be made today.

A flash of red from the corner of his vision caught his eye and he turned, pausing as he gazed through the window into a little boutique. There she stood in a crowd of her friends, a large grin planted firmly in place. Her hair was in a thick braid today, but it swung around when she moved. Her friends around her were wearing different dresses –bridesmaid dresses, he guessed because she was wearing casual clothing. They were admiring each other, he assumed, chatting about which dresses and colors looked best. The woman who owned the shop –a small plump lady named Bernice- came over to them in delight, her sharp tongue giving her opinion on the dresses. And then Maris's hand was stuck out as Bernice admired the diamond ring she was wearing.

He watched for a few moments as she laughed at something that was said, doing his best to keep a look of longing from his face. He had _promised_ himself that he would not be like this, that he would let it go and move forward with all that mattered. Their deal was done. She was happy now, content, and he would not be the one to ruin that. So he faced forward and walked on, completely missing the wrinkles at the corner of her mouth that said her smile was mostly forced or the dull shine to her eyes that said she wasn't as happy as she seemed. He missed the details or maybe he just ignored them; perhaps they were merely wishful thinking. He had other things to do. It was a nice day this Sunday. Maybe he'd make a few deals after all.

* * *

Ariel sat in front of the mirror, pulling a brush through her hair in a way that calmed her down. Today had been a complete and utter _disaster_. The prince had tried to get to know her, had taken her out on his boat. And just as he was about to kiss her, after finally guessing her name, the boat fell off balance and tipped. She ground her teeth together as she remembered how angry the prince had been about getting one of his best outfits dirty. He had barely spared her another glance until dinner, where he had announced a ball. There was to be one in a week, hosted for the welcoming of Prince Thomas and his newly wedded wife as a belated celebration for their marriage. That meant there would be dancing –she didn't even know what dancing was!

"I can help you there, dearie," a familiar voiced drawled behind her. Her eyes widened in shock as she spun around to face the visitor, nearly falling out of her chair. She blushed as she realized she was wearing only a nightgown and tried to cover herself, ashamed to admit that seemed to be the first thought she had to Rumpelstiltskin's presence in her _bedroom_. He smirked at her. "There's no need to be so modest, dearie. You don't have anything I haven't seen before." Her face only darkened as she brought a hand up to her necklace.

"**What…what are you doing here?**" her thoughts stammered out and he let out a giggle.

"You were holding onto your necklace," he said smoothly and she bit her lower lip, not having realized that he had practically just heard all her thoughts. "Or did you forget what it did?"

"**N-no, I just…didn't realize I was touching it**," she admitted and he took a few steps closer, eyeing the tenseness of her figure.

"There's no need to be anxious, you silly fish," he said with a laugh. "I'm not going to bite. We do, after all, have a deal!" He held his hand up in a flourish, as if that would somehow illustrate his words to her. She furrowed her brow at him. "I need the prince to love you as much as you love him. And if it means you need to dance, then I shall teach you how to dance."

"**I just…what's dancing?**" she asked thoughtfully and he clicked it tongue at her.

"Now, now, does tonight while you're dressed like…_this_ seem like a proper time to demonstrate?" he said in a mocking tone and she suppressed a giggle at his lecture. She shook her head, knowing that her curiosity would have to wait. "Stay dressed tomorrow night. When all is quiet, you will meet me in the great hall and I shall begin our lessons. And perhaps I can teach you a bit more…poise. You are on a time constraint, after all. Am I understood?"

"**Yes, sir,**" she thought to him so formally and as he disappeared, she couldn't help but think of her father.

OOO

"And one two three, one two three, one two–" Rumpelstiltskin let out a groan of frustration as Ariel yet again stepped on his foot. He pulled away from her and muttered under his breath as she looked at him in apology.

"**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!**" she thought as desperately as she could and he froze, turning to her. He narrowed his eyes and let out a deep breath. They had been at this for two nights now and still, she could not get it.

"Stop apologizing and just be better," he snapped, his patience growing thin. She nodded frantically as he took a few steps closer and held up his hands. "Good, again! One two three, one two three, one two three, one– No, no, no! Do not try to lead! You _must_ let me lead or you'll never be able to do this!"

"**And how can I just let you lead?**" she thought in irritation. All her life, she had been a take charge person. Her father had raised her to be brave and confident –she was a princess after all and they had their duties to uphold. Being on land and new to everything here, she found herself taking a step back and had been more nervous about fitting in than anything else. Now that she had her chance to take back the upper hand, she was more than ready to put herself forwards again and be out there. She needed the prince to love her.

"Just trust me," he said as calmly as he could, trying to remind himself that she was new at this and she needed to know so he could get what he wanted. The ending goal of all of this is what pushed him forwards. If he could get through this and put up this irritating fish –_person_, he reminded himself, she was a person now– for just a few more weeks, then everything he wanted would be served to him on a silver platter. He would have free reign over _everything_. She frowned at his words, however, taking a step back and putting one hand on her hip while she clung to her necklace with the other.

"**And how can I do that? I hardly know you and yet, I know your reputation**," she tried to convey her feelings the best she could. He rolled his eyes and took a step forward, grabbing her hand from her necklace and placing his other hand firmly on her hip.

"If you listened to anything they said, you'd know I _always_ come through," he said casually, his irritation passing as he found amusement in her display of defyment. It reminded him of a house wife disciplining her husband. "Try. This is only going to be hard if you let it be. It's just dancing; it's not a life or death situation." She frowned at him and he let out a giggle at her discomfort. "Again. One two three, one two three, one two three."

And so the next two nights passed by uneventfully. Aside from more stepping on toes and more grumbling and bickering, they passed by much like the rest. And on the third night, she finally got it. As he pulled her along, spinning her about the floor to the soft music he had conjured played for them, she finally gave in to his lead. She finally stopped looking down and looked at him instead, allowing him to bring her along without her stepping on his toes once. It took her a few moments to realize this, but as she did she broke out in a wide grin and jumped in delight. In her moment of bliss over finally accomplishing the thing they called dancing, she nearly forgot that his arms were still around her and so they went toppling to the ground.

She would have laughed if she could, but when her mouth opened no sound came out. She landed on top of him in a silent fit of giggles as he got over his being startled that she had even made them fall. The breath had been knocked out of him as he hit the hard tiled floor and his being her cushion did not help the situation. He scowled and pushed her off of him, springing to his feet as if nothing had happened. She, however, lay on her back with her hair sprawled out around her head as she contained herself. She gazed up at him with a smile, her eyes twinkling with delight. She brought a hand to her necklace then and he raised a brow at her antics.

"**Thank you**," she thought and he smirked, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Now that you've accomplished dancing, perhaps we should teach you grace," he said smoothly and she grinned as he hoisted her up.

"**Like what?**" she thought eagerly and he couldn't help the small smile that came across his face. She was just so interested in learning and so intrigued by everything he came up with. Her innocence was a tad…refreshing.

"Like not falling over or…walking straight."

OOO

"Show me your happy face." She put on her best smile, straightening up as if she was full of glee. He rolled his eyes.

"Too forced. You need to think of something happy. Show me your angry face." She creased her brow and attempted a scowl. It was more cute than intimidating and he let out a laugh.

"You don't look angry, just…confused." She threw up her hands in surrender and clasped at her necklace.

"**Rumpel, what is this for?**" she thought in frustration and his eyebrows shut up at the nickname. That was new from her, not that he minded. He shook the distracting thought from his head and focused on her, smirking slightly.

"I'm sure Ursula said somewhere in her speech that a lady who's withdrawn is what the men admire, that 'she who holds her tongue gets her man,' am I right?" he said slyly and she frowned at him. He smirked. "She wasn't completely wrong and seeing as you have no way of communicating, you must rely on your facial expressions."

"**Right…so I need to practice them?**" she thought in confusion and he rolled her eyes.

"Yes," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was. "You need to know how to convey your thoughts as you please with your expressions, and that starts with your emotions. For the next two nights until the ball, we will work on that. Do _not_ use your necklace in those nights."

She made to move her hand to her necklace, but the stern look he gave her sent her hand right back to her side. She merely smiled and nodded as he smirked and crossed his arms smugly. This plan was working out rather nicely, he thought.

OOO

"Happy face." She smiled brightly, her eyes shining with delight and he nodded.

"Angry face." She scowled deeply, her eyes narrowing and her brow creasing. He smirked.

"Unhappy face." She frowned, and though her eyes opened more her brow remained creased. He held back his laugh at his own success, but he certainly let his smugness show through.

"And your sad face?" Though her mouth curved downwards, it was less than a frown and her eyes grew wide as she let just a slight shimmer gloss over her eyes as if she were to cry. He let out a giggle and his smirk only grew. He took her hand and placed it over her necklace, allowing her to finally communicate with words.

"**How was that? Was it finally good? I was practicing in the mirror this morning!**" she thought excitedly. She broke out into a grin, something he had grown quite used to over the last week.

"It was…acceptable," he said casually, knowing that if he praised her it wouldn't be pushing her to continue to better herself. "What do you think of when you make these expressions?"

"**Well, confusion is easy. I think of all the things I have yet to learn**," she thought with a laugh. He was surprised that her laugh came through, but it did and he found it charming. It was…fitting. He ignored the thought. It was irrelevant. "**When I think of happiness, I think of…of this. Of you. Of everything that's going on. It's just all so wonderful! When I think of anger, I**–"

"I make you happy?" he said in a mocking tone, interrupting her answer. She blushed slightly and looked away, realizing she hadn't thought twice before giving him her thoughts.

"**That is, what you're doing for me. It's…it's nice**," she added as an afterthought and he smirked.

"This isn't a favor," he reminded her and she nodded, looking up to meet his gaze. Something flashed through her eyes, he thought, but it passed before he could place it. "I'm simply holding up my end of our deal."

"**I know**," she thought, her voice coming through slightly strained. He raised a brow at her. "**It's still nice.**"

"You do love the prince, do you not?" he questioned her very suddenly, wary of the sudden awkwardness she seemed to be feeling. She frowned at him, grasping for her necklace and yet fumbling.

"**Of course**," she thought confidently. "**I have since I laid eyes on him, when I…when I saved him. It was…love at first sight.**" She dropped her hand before any other thoughts came out and though he seemed skeptical, he nodded at her answer.

"Just making sure. Wouldn't want this to all be a waste." She smiled nervously and the action made him smirk. She was indeed very innocent to what was to come.

* * *

When 7:30 rolled around that Monday morning, Mr. Gold was just reaching his shop. An obviously sleep deprived red head sat on the curb in front of the antique thrift store, waiting for him. She looked up and scrambled to stand, brushing the dirt off of her skirt. She was dressed rather nicely –in a black pleated skirt that fell to her knees and a white button-up blouse with a pair of simple black flats. Her long red hair wasn't in a braid like it was yesterday, but now hung down her back in curls. Perhaps, he thought absentmindedly, that was why she had braided her hair.

"Mr. Gold," she greeted with surprise, her tired voice still soft on his ears. He managed to meet her gaze, unwavering as he pulled out his ring of keys. "What time is it?"

"7:30, Miss Stone," he responded casually. "The time I always open up." She frowned at him and he couldn't bite back the smirk.

"Then I've been here half an hour waiting. So why–"

"Wanted to make sure you could be here on time, what with your other job keeping you out late," he said simply and pushed open the shop door. He heard her let out a tired sigh and she followed him in, taking in the musty smell from the closed up doors all weekend. She scrunched her nose, moving to open a few windows. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "And what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry," she said with a slight blush, turning to face him. "It's just a bit…musty in here. I thought I'd…open a few windows and let some fresh air in. I can…I can close them if you–"

"No, no, that'll do," he interrupted her and moved into the back, amused at her slight take charge attitude on her first day. She moved behind the counter, fidgeting nervously as she waited for instructions. When he finally reappeared, he was carrying a till with his free hand. A small stack of papers sat on top.

"What is it you'll have me do, sir?" she asked politely and he smirked.

"Mr. Gold will be fine, Miss Stone," he said smoothly. "I'm not your father."

She frowned. She hadn't ever remembered him being around when she was with her father, let alone addressing them, and so she wasn't quite sure how he knew. Perhaps, she thought, it went along with his knowing just about everything in this town. Just as her thought ended, he put the till down next to the cash register and looked up at her.

"Cash in," he said simply, hoping she would understand something as simple as that. "Then fill out this paperwork. I can't have you working for me illegally now, can I?"

"No, of course not, Mr. Gold," she said and moved to the till.

"Cleaning supplies are in the cabinet below you," he informed her as an afterthought. She glanced up at him and smiled as he watched her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he said, unsure of the girl's intentions. He felt the knot in his stomach as she smiled at him. It was so genuine and it had been such a long time.

"Just…thank you. For giving me a job, I suppose," she said simply and turned to count the drawer. He thought about saying something in response, but thought better of it and instead moved to settle himself in the back. It would be much easier, he thought, if he stayed away.

* * *

She sat in front of her mirror, like she did most nights, pulling the brush through her hair. She felt her stomach flip over in nervousness at the coming spectacle. She knew she was ready; she had assured herself of this fact over and over again for the last hour. She only had a few hours left before the ball began and she was trying to get past brushing her hair and onto making herself look presentable. She looked down at the necklace that lay on the vanity, which she had taken off to bathe. She debated on touching it, if only to call him for his assurance. She knew, however, that he was not likely to give it; that was simply not his style. With another calming brush of her hair, she turned back towards the mirror, suddenly spotting the impish man of her thoughts behind her.

"You're not nervous, are you, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin purred and she jumped. She glared at him through the mirror until his gaze wandered. Realizing she was only in her slip and bustier, she tried to move her arms to cover herself, scowling at him this time. He let out a shrill laugh. "Oh, not to worry, dearie. You simply aren't my…type. Too fishy." He laughed at his profanity and she rolled her eyes at it, though a small part of her felt oddly disappointed. At what, she wasn't quite sure.

She finally turned and looked at him thoughtfully. He waited before spying the necklace on her vanity and realized that she would not be responding any time soon. Clicking his tongue in disappointment at her, he motioned to it. She reached for it and picked it up, but something made him stop her. She looked up from his hand on hers towards him with confusion and he smirked.

"Let me," he said silkily, taking the necklace from her and clasping it around her neck. His fingertips grazed her collarbone as he pulled it around and he let them linger at the back of her neck. She blushed at his touch and averted her gaze. He simply smirked at her, ignoring the knot in his stomach.

"**I'm a bit nervous, I suppose. But who wouldn't be, thinking about the opportunity to be in the arms of their love?**" she thought romantically, trying to imagine herself with the prince. It was hard, she realized, and she figured it was just the nerves getting to her.

"I have no reason to ever be nervous," he said smugly, but he couldn't help the slight teasing tone to his voice. She smiled at him. A genuine smile, he noted, and she shrugged.

"**I suppose it's just me then,**" she thought with another laugh and he smirked. Their conversation had become so…friendly. He almost scowled at the thought of being friends with this…girl. "**I ought to finish getting dressed now. I haven't quite picked out my dress, quite yet, but I'm sure**–"

"Wear the green one," he interrupted and she looked at him in confusion. "The green dress. It's your most flattering one and the quickest way to the prince's heart, I'm sure." He smirked when she blushed slightly and nodded. "And…wear your hair in curls. Stop straightening it so much." She nodded again. "Do try to stay out of trouble, dearie. Or should I say, get in it?" And then he disappeared.

OOO

"**I can't do this. I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS! Oh god, I hope you can hear this**," she panicked as the crowd of ball goers moved around her. She grasped at her necklace, unsure of what to do. She knew there would be a lot of people and dancing, but somehow she had not been prepared for _this_. The dancing was faster than she remembered and as Prince Eric sought her out, she hid in fear that she might stumble over herself. She wouldn't embarrass herself like that, not when she had other options.

"Get a hold of yourself, dearie, or people will start to notice," a voice breathed into her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and she turned quickly to find herself now standing in the arms of the man she desperately needed. Of course, he was using that glamour spell again, blending in with the crowd as best he could. He had already made an unwanted appearance at Prince Thomas and Cinderella's wedding; he didn't plan to make himself known at this celebration for them as well.

"**The music is faster**," she thought abruptly and he just smirked, taking a step back and holding out a hand for her.

"Then I suppose you'll have to follow my lead," he said silkily and led her to the dance floor. As the next song started up, he took a hold of her waist and pulled her closer than before. This particular dance was not meant for partners to leave that much space. She stared up at him, his face only inches away as their fingers entwined and he began the steps. "It's the same basic steps, just a bit faster. Remember, _trust me_." And she did.

Ariel smiled as she kept up the pace, trying to use the music as her key. She stumbled once, but Rumpelstiltskin seemed to catch her gracefully and pass it off as just another step. She smiled gratefully at him and pressed closer as other dancers swept by. He chuckled, remembering to keep his calm posture in this disguise.

"Try not to think about the other dancers," he whispered into her ear and she felt another shiver go down her spine.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a few deep breaths as her body decided to focus on the closeness of his. His chest was firm and his arm around her was solid. He had a lean body that wasn't quite toned, but he certainly wasn't out of shape as he easily and gracefully led her around the dance floor. She knew her cheeks were flushed as she stepped between his legs and was turned sideways. And just as she was feeling completely at ease in this close embrace, the music ended.

She blinked open her eyes and blushed as she realized that Rumpelstiltskin was staring at her. The man she had just been thinking about was focused on her face, attempting to read her expressions as they passed by. His eyes trailed along her full lips as they parted and then up along her cheeks as they turned a slight shade of pink that seemed to stay. When her eyes opened and met his, he suddenly grew weary that perhaps she hadn't been thinking about the prince like he first thought. He ignored the knot of excitement in his stomach at the idea and instead smirked down at her.

"Enjoy that?" he asked as the music picked up again to play another song. Just as she reached for her necklace, he saw a movement from the corner of his eyes and stopped her. His smirk faltered for a moment, but it was back in place as he took a step back from her. "Your prince awaits."

And with that, he was gone.

"Ariel," Eric's friendly voice called to her and he sidled up to her as she reeled her mind back in from the loss of contact with her previous dance partner. She smiled brightly at him and he grinned back. "I've been looking all over for you. Would you…care to dance?" She nodded and let him take her in his arms.

He was not nearly as graceful as Rumpelstiltskin was. Perhaps it was because he was much taller or even broader or just bigger in size, she mused. He was not the same warm lean body she had just danced with; he was rather bulky in a toned sort of way instead. She didn't mid, of course, but she found herself beginning to stumble at the awkwardness she felt. He just wasn't the _same_. And so closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate as she did before. The feel of his body was not compatible with hers on this floor as they danced, she decided, and so she found herself picturing someone else –if only to keep her balance.

When she opened her eyes again, Rumpelstiltskin's face looked back at her and she smiled brightly, remembering what it was like to be pressed against his thin frame. Dancing was easier after that and she found herself being led across the floor gracefully. It wasn't that she liked him over the prince –she loved the prince, after all, she reminded herself– but just that she trusted her dancing better with him. He was her teacher so that was only natural, right?

As the song came to a close, her eyes seemed to refocus and Eric's face stared back at her once more. He was grinning and though he was disappointed at the loss of contact when she stepped away, he gladly took her arm and escorted her from the dance floor. He _had_ been looking for her all night; she had been plaguing his thoughts as of late, even more than the thoughts of that woman with the beautiful voice who saved him just recently when his boat met with disaster. Though he kept looking for that woman, he couldn't help but get lost in Ariel's blue eyes in the meantime.

"You look beautiful," he blurted out and she smiled sweetly at him. She didn't blush at the compliment, only nodded her thanks and averted her gaze. She wasn't quite sure how to interact with the prince, now that she had him. It was easier, she realized, interacting with Rumpelstiltskin instead and she suddenly couldn't help but look around and wonder if he was still here.

Of course, she hardly noticed that she was absentmindedly fingering her necklace as she did so.

* * *

Mr. Gold paused in the doorway of his shop. He raised his brow at the sight that greeted him from his lunch break. Maris was bobbing around with a duster, cleaning in time to the music that played from the radio as she sang along from time to time. He smirked as he realized she still hadn't noticed him. The music was too loud for her to hear the bell as he entered.

"_I will make sure to keep my distance; say 'I love you' when you're not listening_," she sang along to the chorus as the radio continued to play, unaware of Mr. Gold slowly moving up behind her, if only to mask the sound of his cane.

"And what, may I presume, are you doing?" he asked quite softly and Maris jumped, yelping in surprise as she spun around and pressed herself against the bookcase she had just been cleaning.

"Mr. Gold! I didn't hear you come in! I-I-I was just cleaning," she stuttered out, inwardly cursing herself for her nervousness around this man. She wondered then if this was perhaps how the rest of the town felt and if she'd be able to keep this job if she continued to feel like this. He smirked at her, trying to ignore just how close they were. All he had to do was reach out…

"And why is my radio on, Miss Stone?" he asked softly, watching her cheeks turn a slight pink as his breath curled over her face. He wondered for a fleeting moment if he should have hired her at all, considering their past, and then he remembered that she didn't.

"I…I like music," she answered lamely and he just took a step back. She immediately scrambled for the radio. "I can, I can turn it off if you'd like–"

"Keep the volume down," he told her simply. He walked to the back as she complied and when he was finally in the privacy of this room, he allowed himself a small smile at the thought of her singing once more. Oh, how he had missed that.

* * *

**And done with chapter 3! I did my best to make it nice and long, hoping it would please you. I will be updating again soon! I love writing this and I can only hope, considering the lack of reviews, that you like this too!**

**Speaking of which, please please please go and review! Favorite! Something, anything to let me know this is still worth writing.**

**And PS. Belle will be in this story as it will be true to cannon. Just thought you should know. :)**

_**Now review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Under the Sea

**A/N: I apologize for the late update of this. I meant to have it up Friday night, but due to my tiredness then and my business Saturday I would have had to cut it short. I didn't want to do that so I put off finishing it until today so that I could give you the nice long chapter you deserve! Now here's some interesting fluff. :D Please note –sexy times involved, but they are not especially detailed considering the new rules. I hope they pass and that this doesn't get taken down. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Mr. Gold stood behind the counter, pretending to polish a vase as he watched them through the front windows. She was smiling, laughing at something the boy said and brushing a strand of his growing hair out of his face. He had this stupid grin on his face as he looked down at her, shrugging his broad shoulders at something she said and Mr. Gold's lips thinned as he tried to look away, but he couldn't. And then she was being pulled forwards as the big oaf wrapped his arms around her and crashed their lips together. He tried not to scowl at the scene, but it was futile when she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck and tangled her hands in his hair as she _kissed back_.

They broke apart after a moment, but it felt like much longer to him. She was smiling again, shoving her hands in her back pockets as she listened to something else. Then with one more quick peck, she muttered her goodbyes and pushed open the door to his shop. Mr. Gold stiffened as she peered at him curiously, her lips quirking ever so slightly as she watched the man hunch over the counter and furiously scrubbing at the vase with his dirty old rag.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Gold?" she asked softly, approaching the counter and he dragged his gaze from the vase to look at her. She almost shrunk back at the intensity of it, but she fought the urge and squared her shoulders, doing her best to look back at him with just as much gusto. She had been working for him for a month and still, she wasn't quite sure what made her so nervous around him. Cautious, even.

"Just can't seem to get this stain out of this bloody…vase," he ground out, doing his best to remain calm. That was this façade. He was a calm man, cool and collected. Even that didn't jog her memory. "It's a tad irritating, Miss Stone."

"Oh," she said, frowning slightly and furrowing her brow as she took a few steps closer. He looked down at the vase, pulling himself together to be the man he was here instead of the chaotic emotional mess he was _there_. Tentatively, she held her hands out. "May I see it?"

He looked at her then and she smiled sweetly, motioning towards the brass vase in his hands. He relented, holding out the vase. She reached out for it, stepping closer to the counter as she did so. As her palms touched the base of it, her fingertips brushed over his. She blushed, hurriedly taking it from him as he raised a brow at her reaction. And as she peered down at the vase in her hands, he did his best to push away the warm feeling seeping into his hands. This was dragging on, he thought, and he just wanted this to be done so he could go and destroy…something.

"There aren't any marks on this, Mr. Gold," she said, looking up at him in confusion. He just turned his stoic face back at her.

"I must have gotten it out after all," he said smoothly.

And without another word, he strolled into the back. Free from the warmth of her gaze at last.

* * *

She glared down at the bruises on her calves as she sat in the empty hall. The servants had just finished cleaning up after last night's ball and she was just so used to being here at night anyways. Tonight, however, wasn't for her to meet up with her teacher, but because she was going to use the time and the space to learn how to walk properly. A week and a half on her feet and though she could sort of dance, she still stumbled and tripped and bumped into things. It was hard, she thought, to grasp the concept of walking. She wanted to be graceful, much like Rumpelstiltskin had told her to be.

"I thought I might find you here," the man of her thoughts piped up behind her. She spun around towards him, only to slip on the newly cleaned floor and tumble downwards. As if to prove her point, she thought with a slight smile.

"**I…I want to be more graceful**," she thought simply and he smirked at her, crossing his arms and quirking a brow at her.

"You could simply use it, but what made you decide this?" he said in a mocking tone. "You learned to dance, isn't that enough?"

"**No! All the ladies of the court are graceful. If I am always falling, won't he always look down on me?**" she thought desperately.

"Not if you get up, dearie," he said with a cackle and she glowered at him, clearly not enjoying his pun. Still, she finally stood up. "Alright, alright, go stand over there." He pointed to one end of the hall. She furrowed her brow at them.

"**Why?**" she thought in confusion, and he just smirked, lacing his hands together behind his back.

"I'm going to…help you," he said simply, looking for the right word. "We did make a deal, dearie. Whatever it takes. You'll get what you want and I'll get what I want. Remember?"

She nodded slowly and he saw the dread in her face at her future, but he mistook it as her fear over her end of their deal. Without another word, she walked to the side of the room, managing to do it without stumbling. He watched her as she walked, watched her posture and began to mentally correct it as she moved. She finally stopped at the wall and turned to face him. In a few swift movements, he was standing in front of her, just inches away.

She gasped at his closeness and he just smirked, reaching out to grasp her hips. She stared at him, wide-eyed and he could see the confusion and wonder behind her gaze. He let out a laugh, straightening her hips to match the direction of her shoulders. She always stood so crooked. Still holding onto her hips, he moved one leg between hers and pushed them apart. She lost her balance for a moment and reached out, grabbing his upper arms in an attempt to keep from falling. He was prepared for it and so they stood standing. She blushed, averting his gaze as he continued his actions, hoping that he couldn't hear her fast beating heart.

He pushed her feet out and until her stance was as wide as her shoulders before he finally released her and stepped back. Her eyes shot back to him, the blush still present. His eyes lingered on her parted lips as the color finally faded from her face, but as her hand moved he finally met her eyes again. He spoke before she could.

"Hand by your side," he ordered, grinning madly. She was flustered and he decided that he liked that. "That's a proper stance –one to help keep you balanced without falling." She nodded frantically, using the movement to clear the muddled thoughts in her head. He just laughed at her and snapped his fingers, conjuring a small pile of books.

"**What are those for?" **she thought, keeping only one hand by her side. He picked them up and approached her again.

"You need to balance them on your head. And when you have that down, you need to walk and _still_ balance them on your head," he directed, setting the books down on her head.

They wobbled and she straightened her neck, keeping still. This was the easy part, she thought. She could move her upper body with no problem. Walking like this, however, would be another story entirely. She brought her hand up to her necklace and that movement alone caused the books to topple to the floor. Rumpelstiltskin cackled at her, picking them up and putting them back on her head.

"Do watch yourself, dearie," he drawled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"**I was going to say, this isn't going to be easy. I don't…I don't know if I can do this**," she admitted and he just smirked.

"You won't know until you try, will you?" he teased and she nodded, watching as the books toppled downwards once more. He just laughed again, fixing the books. Then she tried to walk.

She tried to walk again and again and again until she finally got it a night later. This was only the beginning, he knew, but considering she only had a week and a half left, he just needed her to do her best.

"**I did it!" **she thought in excitement, jumping up and down as she clutched her necklace.

He rolled his eyes at her slight childishness and stalked over to her. When he reached her side, he snapped his fingers. Instantly, chairs and small round tables and short bookshelves appeared in various places around the room, creating a maze of some sort with several paths that lead to the other side.

"Now that you can walk in a straight line, it's time to walk around things like most people do, while being graceful, of course," he said silkily.

"**Still with the book on my head…?**" her brow rose as her shoulders slumped in defeat and he just smirked.

"Of course, dearie," he drawled.

"**Are you serious!"**

"Do I not look serious to you?" His smirk just grew. She frowned at him and he had the urge to say something that might make her laugh instead. Biting his tongue, he waited for her response.

"**Why do I have to do this again?**" she questioned and shook her head before he could respond, as if finally recalling their countless conversations on the subject. "**What makes you so sure being graceful will win me the heart of the prince? What makes you an expert on love anyways?**"

He frowned. He certainly wasn't expecting this response. He studied her, taking in her dejected demeanor as she fingered her necklace with one hand and kept the book on her head with the other. She was studying him as well, focusing on his face as she searched for signs of _anything_ that might hint to his thoughts. She had learned over the last week, specifically within the last several nights, that she had enjoyed hearing his thoughts on most matters. He could be quite funny when you got past the gruffness of his language and the fact that it was generally you he was insulting.

"I've had my share of love, dearie," he said simply and her brow just rose higher.

* * *

He thought it was lucky that he was just passing through the front hallway when his doorbell rang. It meant he didn't have to hobble all the way here from where he was just for this. He really hated that he needed the use of this cane to walk properly in this world. It was a pain, he had decided long ago. With a shake of his head, he moved towards the door. He paused, if only to let them think that he wasn't nearby so they wouldn't get the idea that he expected someone. Then he remembered the rain that had just begun and a small part of him didn't think he'd want to deal with someone even more disgruntled by standing in the rain as they waited so he pulled open the door. He hardly expected the visitor who stood on his porch.

"Miss Stone," he greeted, his brow still raised in surprise. It was all that showed surprise on his face. She smiled sheepishly at him, a small folder in her hands.

"Mr. Gold," she said softly and nodded at him, peering behind him into the house beyond him. He smirked at her obvious display of curiosity, remembering how interested she had been in his carriage.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked smoothly and her smile just grew.

"You left one of your folders in the shop before you left," she said with a shrug. "You know, one of the blue ones that you always take home since the Boyd girl broke in. I didn't notice it until I was closing up the shop for you, but you were long gone by then. I thought I'd stop in to give it to you before I went off to my shift at the Blue Oyster so…here." Mr. Gold smirked at the irony of the name of the bar she worked for as she handed over the folder.

"Thank you, my dear," he said, placing it down on a small table that stood directly to the right of the doorway. Then he turned back at her, wondering if that was all she came for.

"I, uh, I noticed the broken wardrobe," she said casually, glancing towards the wooden piece that laid in pieces at the foot of the driveway, waiting for the garbage truck to come by and pick it up. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yes, just an old item I'd been meaning to throw away," Mr. Gold responded, forcing his tone to sound indifferent as he thought of the item he had taken a sledgehammer to hours earlier in his frustration at their situation. It had done nothing to ease the pain in his leg –yet another reason he detested this world. Still, he knew he had to be here. "Everything's fine, my dear."

"Just making sure," Maris offered a shrug. As the rain began to fall heavier, she subconsciously took a step closer to him in an attempt to get out of it. Mr. Gold couldn't help but tense at her closeness. "I know I'm just your employee and it shouldn't be my business, but…I can't help but notice you've seemed a little uptight lately. I can't help being concerned, I suppose."

"Yes, well, things are just fine, Miss Stone," Mr. Gold said in an attempt to end their conversation and send her along her way. "Don't you have to be going along to your other job now?" He felt his heart twist as she winced at the sharp tone in his voice. She seemed disappointed.

"Oh, I have a couple of hours before I need to go, but I," she stopped herself and shook her head. He wished that she had finished her thought, but he also knew he would never ask her to. That would be foolish. Regardless, he felt the need to reconcile his previous tone. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Gold."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," he said, softening his voice. He knew it was still a bit cold sounding, but at least it wasn't so sharp. "I appreciate your coming out here to give me my documents, especially with the rain being as it is. Why don't you come in and dry off a bit before you leave? Perhaps I could lend you an umbrella."

Maris's brow rose in surprise at the friendly gesture and Mr. Gold mentally cursed himself. That was not what he meant to do at all and he knew it went against the reputation he had built. But as a large grin spread out across her face, those thoughts seemed to vanish and he found himself stepping aside to let her in.

"Thank you," she said, stepping inside. He closed the door and turned to face her, leaning on his cane as he watched her look around his lavish house in awe.

Mr. Gold had moved into a large Victorian style home on the nicer part of town. Though he had contemplated living in a more secluded area with all his expansive property in the forest, as he had done before, he knew that getting to and from work would be that much harder on his bum leg. So he had settled into the nicest house in the area, hired people to fix it to his liking, and have been here ever since. Maris looked around it now, appreciative of the surprisingly light ambiance Mr. Gold had went with. Then again, the outside was painted a light orangey shade of red with green trim.

"Your house is very lovely," Maris commented, turning to him with a smile. He managed a smug look in return, pleased that she liked his decorations. He took a step towards her, eyeing her face as she studied the detail of the wide wooden stairs that stood to the left of the doorway. She was so easily delighted, he thought.

"Thank you," he said and as she turned her face back towards him, a loose wet curl fell into her face and stuck to it.

Without thinking, he reached out and tucked it back. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise and he only realized his mistake when she glanced at his hand, which was still touching her face, from the corner of her eyes. He quickly removed it and held it stiffly by his side, not wanting to close his hand and ruin the lingering feeling of her flesh beneath his fingertips. She just stared at him for a few moments, as if trying to explain his motives to herself. Then she took another step closer.

"Mr. Gold," she began, but then she stopped.

Instead she took another step closer and he only had a moment to realize just what she was doing before she closed the distance. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. He wasn't quite prepared for it, and so he remained stiff and unresponsive at first. Still she took a chance and pressed further against him and he slowly relaxed. Finally, after a few moments had passed, he responded. His lips kneaded hers and his free arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer still. She smiled against his lips.

* * *

"**Won't you tell me?**" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. He bit back the sharp words he wanted to shout at her about minding her own business and let out a sigh of irritation instead.

"There's nothing to tell," he said gruffly, ignoring her pleading look. As tempting as it was, as _she_ was, this topic was becoming irrelevant to what was important; he needed to focus on that, _wanted _to focus on that. He had spent plenty of time dwelling over Belle, and years before his wife. He didn't need to bring up the memories any more than what was necessary. "Let's get back to work. Walk through. Watch the books."

With a silent huff of frustration at his lack of response, Ariel turned and let go of the books. She took a few tentative steps forward, keeping her head up like she had learned, and began to make her way around the furniture in her path. She made it about halfway across the large room, before she got too proud and caught her hip on the edge of a bookcase as she took a step forward. She ended up crossing her leg over her other one and lost her balance, toppling to the floor aside her book. Rumpelstiltskin smirked and began a slow applaud.

"Very nice, dearie," he purred, approaching her with ease. "You made it father this first time than your first attempt at walking straight. I suppose that's…something. Not good enough. You mustn't be too proud."

He mockingly clicked his tongue at her in a chastise and then held out his hand for her as he had many times before. She looked down at it and a small smirk passed over her face as she reached for it. She grasped his hand and before he moved to pull her up, she moved first. With a hard yank, she pulled him to the ground. He was surprised by the move and tumbled down easily, landing on top of her. Instinctively, he tried to roll off but she had at some point wrapped her arms around him and so he simply pulled her with him. He could see she was in a fit of silent giggles, clinging to him in order to catch her breath. He couldn't help but grin at her carefree, silly actions.

When she finally got a hold of herself, she looked at him and realized how close they were. Their faces were inches apart, their noses nearly touching, and she felt the warmth of his body flooding hers as she noticed her arms around his waist. Her lips parted ever so slightly and her gaze shifted downwards at his. He watched her, took notice of this, and he knew her intentions, what she wanted. He felt her body hesitate and he knew he should stop her before she did something she was going to regret, but how could he when he wanted it too? He simply met her gaze as it moved up and she tilted her face ever so slightly.

But before she could do anything else, before their lips could even brush, a noise interrupted everything. They were both surprised by it; neither of them was quite sure of what it was in that moment. It seemed to bring them to their senses and in a moment, she swiftly took her arms away and scrambled away as he jumped to his feet. She moved to stand as well, her heart hammering in her chest as her face flushed. She couldn't believe the thoughts that had just gone through her head and so she shrugged them off as the heat of the moment and decided not to dwell on it further. She didn't have much time to think of it anyways.

The noise sounded again, closer this time, and both Ariel and Rumpelstiltskin began to pay more attention. It took them a few moments, but as the sound didn't stop this time it became clearer. It was a voice, singing just a few simple notes over and over. The voice was drifting through the castle and as it reached Ariel's ears, her eyes widened. Even Rumpelstiltskin's brow rose as he recognized it himself. Panicked, Ariel grabbed at her necklace and turned to Rumpelstiltskin.

"**That's my voice!**"

* * *

She sat atop him, the sweat glistening on her brow as she rocked her hips against his. She grabbed at his shoulders, balancing herself as her head lolled to the side with a moan and her back arched, pushing her against him. He liked that about her –the way she'd take control in whatever little ways that she could. Like now, as she set the pace, as she decided how fast or hard they were going to move, as she decided when they would have their release.

His hips bucked into her and she pressed close to him one last time, murmuring his name over and over again. But he hardly heard it as pleasure washed over him and his grip on her tightened, pulling her closer still. And then she rolled off of him, closed her eyes, and sprawled out on the bed beside him as their breathing slowed. They lay like that for a few moments before at almost the same time, they turned their heads towards each other.

"That was nice," she croaked, her voice hoarse. He let out a bark of laughter and forced himself to roll over, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer and lay half on top of her, nipping at her shoulder. She laughed and swatted at him, trying to catch her breath as their legs entwined.

"Nice, that's an understatement," he finally retorted before burying his face in her neck. He took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her. The faint scent of her perfume was still there, but it was buried by the smell of sweat and sex and him. He liked this aroma on her after their time together, like he had just claimed what he saw as rightfully his.

He took a few moments to himself, not caring that this was far from what he usually did with women. He had, of course, taken quite a few women over the years. Of course in those instances, he had kept himself detached. They had not had the pleasure of after sex cuddles, but had instead been kicked out quite soon after their stay or he had left if he had stayed with them. This was different because their past was different and he was doing something now that he had longed to do then. She didn't seem to mind, humming happily as she stroked his back.

Finally, he pulled away and eyed her curiously, trying to gage her reaction. He could tell she was mildly surprised by his gentleness, but overall she seemed relaxed and comfortable. It reminded him of the time she had come to him for comfort when her time was almost up, but now she was smiling instead of crying. She looked happy and he was glad that he was able to please her as much as she had pleased him. The biggest thing he noticed, however, was the lack of guilt at cheating on her supposed fiancé. He wondered if her lack of true love for him had transferred over after the curse, or if this was something else entirely.

"You should come to my show tonight," she said softly and then suddenly averted her gaze as she began to fully process the situation. She felt her heart beat quicken and he saw the guilt begin to show. He frowned as she began to disentangle herself from him and he knew that whatever moment that had happened between them was now gone.

"Perhaps," he responded just as softly, but she just scrambled out of the bed.

He fell quiet as he watched her pull her clothes on, but he didn't move. He continued to lie there, rolling onto his back to watch her with his arms tucked casually behind his head. He studied the way her body moved clumsily as she tugged her undergarments on. He took note of the faded stretch marks along her upper thighs where her legs had grown in, but he knew they were played off in this world as signs of weight gain and loss or something to that sort. He smiled as he remembered seeing them the morning she had first gained her limbs. She had been so petrified, hardly able to move and completely unable to talk. The zip of her skirt brought his mind back and he watched as she struggled to quickly button her blouse.

"There," he said and pointed to her missing shoe as she looked around for it. She thanked him quietly and pulled it on, straightening herself up in the mirror above his dresser. She stared at herself for a while as if she were trying to decide something. He studied her again as she did so and smiled slightly at the sight. She was brilliant, he knew. She was forward and she knew what she wanted. He liked that about her too.

"Mr. Gold," she began as she turned towards him and the saddened look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. He smirked slightly, knowing what was coming next. "I'm not sure…I don't know why we…you don't need to come. I don't know why I asked. But…I should probably go. I'm sorry."

He raised his brow, but said nothing as she left. He had expected a confrontation then and there, but then again she wasn't always the most predictable. He figured she would probably say something when he saw her at work again on Monday, and if she didn't then he would just move on. He had had his taste and now he could have no more, he knew. He heard a door downstairs close then and knew she had left. He looked out the window and noticed the rain was still coming down hard. The only thing he felt bad for was that he had forgotten to offer her an umbrella before she left.

* * *

**And end scene! Well. Chapter four. I hope that wasn't too terrible? I quite like the last line, myself. :) I will be sure to update again soon. I'm back on a roll with this as well as "Hands On Me," which I updated on Friday if you haven't read the new chapter yet. No need to worry about that, though.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I hope the Mr. Gold/Maris relationship isn't happening too quickly for you. Don't worry if you think it is –it's only just begun and they have more challenges to face yet! Coming up next chapter is the entrance of Ursula in her human disguise and Mr. Gold and Maris have an interesting Monday morning.**

**Please, review and let me know what you think! All comments are welcome. Do it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Under the Sea

Chapter 5

The woman who stood by _her_ prince had a pleasant smile. She stood tall by his side, her long raven hair hanging loose by her side. Her porcelain skin was unblemished, Ariel was sure, and her dark eyes were the kind anyone could fall into. Ariel could feel the color draining from her face as the prince talked, but she was only catching a few words here and there. She just kept nodding, anything to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. As her red hair fell into her face to form a curtain, she missed the look of distress on Eric's face.

"I've been waiting for her…wonderful…we talked…good family connections as well…we're getting married in a week," were really only the words she heard. Ariel's head shot up and she stared Eric straight in the face at the last comment. She opened her mouth to protest, to scream, to say _anything_. But still, nothing came out. In a panic, she grasped for her necklace.

"**It's over. He…found someone else. It's over**," she thought, her voice desperate and pleading.

"Ariel, are you ok?" Eric asked with concern, stepping away from his bride-to-be in order to approach the distraught girl. The woman previously by his side glowered at the pair as Eric stepped up to Ariel. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile, nodding. "I…I haven't heard a word from you since we met, Ariel. If…if you have anything to say, then _please_ tell me…"

Ariel opened her mouth for a moment and a flash of hope crossed his face. But then she closed her mouth again, silently shook her head, and took a step back. With another sad smile, she curtsied low and then hurried from the hall to return to her rooms.

"Dinner's at eight!" he called after her, his voice cracking. With one last frown cast at his love's retreating form, he turned to face his bride-to-be and offered his arm. "Shall we?"

OOO

Ariel collapsed onto her bed with a heavy sob. This was it. Her chance was gone. The prince, her supposed true love, was marrying someone else. There would be no kiss to save her and keep her on this land. She would have to go back to the ocean, live with the sisters and father she never felt like she belonged with. But wait, she owed Ursula something. She just didn't know what that something was.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that crying is not becoming on a woman?" a voice drawled from the corner of the room. Her head shot up and she stared at the imp as he approached, his lips twitching as he fought back a smirk. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She didn't think he would actually come. "Hello, dearie. Miss me that much?" Her lips quirked upwards in a small smile at his retort, but she let her shoulders sink as she shook her head.

"**There's this woman,**" she began as she fingered her necklace, looking down. "**She's the one with the voice we heard. She…sings like me, but her voice is so different. I don't know how…maybe it's just a coincidence. I don't know. But the prince loves her for her singing voice. He thinks she was the one who saved him and she's certainly not denying it. And she…has good family connections, I guess. I don't know! I just**–"

"You're not very articulate for a princess," he mocked her all over the place thoughts and smirked when she glared slightly at him. "What's her name?"

"**Vanessa**."

"And are they married yet?"

"**No. But they are in a week**–"

"Then you have a week still," he cut her off and she frowned. "I'll make sure you get that kiss. And as for Vanessa…you just let me worry about that. Everything will fall into place as it should. Just remember to hold up your bargain as well."

She just nodded, unbelieving that things would be alright. He saw it in her face and rolled his eyes at her lack of faith in him. She should know better, he thought. He moved towards the bed as she looked down, playing with her hands. She didn't look up again until she felt the bed sink down. He had sat on the edge, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She blushed faintly at the action.

"Everything will fall into place as it should," he repeated and she just looked at him.

"**Maybe it won't be so bad, going back,**" she thought with a shrug. "**I've had a taste, right? That should…fulfill my obsession with these, I suppose.**" She lifted a leg and wiggled her toes. He let out a short laugh at her display, eyeing the soft flesh of her calf that she didn't seem to realize she was showing. He had the sudden urge to reach out and stroke it, to feel the shape of her leg and know just how soft her skin was. He held back, knowing that she was to belong to the prince and not to him. Never to him. That was not their deal.

"And what do you owe Ursula, dearie?" he asked to distract himself. She looked at him with a confused look. "All magic comes with a price!" He waved his hand, ending his gesture with a finger pointing towards the ceiling as he giggled maliciously at his motto.

"**I…I don't know what it is. I…wasn't paying attention**," she admitted, biting her lower lip in preparation for the rebuke she knew was to come.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he chastised with a giggle, wagging his finger at her. She raised her brow at him, biting back a smile. It was much less nasty than she expected of him. "You should always pay attention to the details, dearie, before you find you owe a lot more than you want to give up. And your _daddy_ the king won't be able to save you from this one…"

"**I know, I know**," she thought with a sigh and turned a worried look on the dealmaker. "**He must be worried sick, though.**"

"Your father? Oh, of course he is!"

"**You've seen him**?" Her eyes widened.

"That I did. He came to me, asking if I could help him find you. I told him the same thing I told you when you first found me. I can't help fish. Unfortunately for him, Ursula seems to be…missing. What's wrong, dearie? Shouldn't you be happy he cares about you?" He frowned when she turned her teary eyes on him.

"**I am happy he cares. I just…what have I done**?" The first tear fell as the entirety of her situation fell upon Ariel. She had disobeyed her father, and for what? She owed something to a witch known for stealing souls, she wasn't going to get any kiss from the prince or otherwise, and she had abandoned her family for something she had no idea about. She squeezed her necklace tighter, unknowing that all her thoughts were simply pouring out. Just as she was beginning to think about the task she owed to Rumpelstiltskin, a hand closed over hers and all her thoughts simply stopped.

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting closer now, no longer on just the edge of the bed. He had leaned over to her and had reached out to grasp her hand, to stop her. The minute his hand came into contact with hers, her thoughts trailed off and all he heard was silence, despite the fact that her hand was still clasped tightly around her necklace. She stared at him and he saw the warmth enter her face, knew she noticed it when she suddenly let go of the necklace and dropped her hand to her lap.

"It's okay," he murmured. He felt a knot in his chest at her sadness, and he just wanted to reassure her, needed to. He didn't know why; he didn't _want_ to know why. "It's going to be okay. True love almost always prevails, dearie."

She furrowed her brow at him. She had never heard him speak so softly, so gently. It was like she was more than just a deal and that simply confused her. He was a dealmaker, an imp, a selfish man who always made things work out for _him_. For him to care that she was so upset, to be here and talk like _that_…she didn't know what to think, if she should think anything about it. So she looked down, trying to hide the array of emotions she knew was passing over her face.

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but the urge to comfort her was overwhelming. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise. He hid the emotions from his face, merely pulling her closer and holding her in a way that was sure to ease her. Within a few moments, she was relaxing and turned her head down, snuggling against him. Perhaps, he thought, this urge, these feelings, were simply to make up for what he did to…He shook his head. No, this was simply to help complete his deal. She needed a clear mind to do this. That was all.

* * *

He stood on the sidewalk again, leaning with both hands on his cane as he peered through the window. He watched in silence at the woman on stage in the bar, always swaying with the music. Tonight Maris was wearing a shorter dress, though it still came down to just above her knees. This strapless dress was a dark blue, with a similar color satin ribbon that tied around just below the breasts. The bow tied in the middle of her front and the rest of the dress simply went down from there. It did nothing for her figure, he thought.

"_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over,_" she sang into the microphone, and he could hear her connecting with the words. He wondered for a moment if she was thinking of him, of what they had just done, or if she was thinking of her fiancé and what she had just done to him. "_Knowing there's so much more to say, suddenly the moment's gone and all your dreams are upside down and you just wanna change the way the world goes round!_"

"_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody_," her backup singers came in with her for the chorus and he let out a deep breath as the words hit home. "_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry. Can't you see? That's the way I feel about you and me, baby. Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, looking down the road you should be taking? I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go._"

He felt a knot in his chest tighten as the words sunk in. It was all so bittersweet, this situation he had put himself in. It didn't matter how he felt or how she felt, he knew he was never to have her. This curse wouldn't allow it, _he _wouldn't allow it. That sort of thing would be ridiculous, and yet. And yet…He clenched his fists around the top of his cane tighter, knowing it was the only way to express some form of emotion unnoticed. There were more people out tonight than normal, but it was Friday. What did he expect? It was hardly on his mind anyhow.

As Maris swayed to and fro, her backup singers following a similar pattern, he let his gaze fall to her calves. Her face was too much for him to look at, he thought. It only allowed him to think about the way her face had looked hours earlier when it was contorted in pleasure. Of course, now that his focus was on her legs, the thoughts only seemed to plague him more. She had such nice legs, he thought, and he rather liked the way they felt wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes, pushing the thoughts from his mind if only for a little while.

She was growing on him, he noted. More than she already had. He frowned at the thought. This sort of thing was never good. He didn't deserve this; she could do better, she _was_ doing better. The words of the Blue Fairy rang in his head then, and he ground his teeth together in sudden agitation. Oh, how bittersweet this all was. He opened his eyes then, focusing back in on Maris and her song.

"_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels! To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see? Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow, wishing I could change the way the world goes round. Tell me…_"

He thought about entering the bar then. She _had_ invited him, but he knew it hadn't been extended again after her realization about their situation. Still, he could go in and watch her sing up close. He could see her on that stage in all her glory through more than just a window that desperately needed to be cleaned. It was only nine. It wouldn't hurt to have just one drink, maybe. He took the few steps to the door and raised his hand to the handle, ready to open it.

"It's a little late for someone your age and standing to be going into a bar, isn't it?" a voice drawled from his right and he dropped his hand. No, tonight he would not be having that drink.

"It's a little late for someone your age and standing to be coming home from an affair, isn't it?" he said back in a steely voice, turning slowly to face the woman who had saved him from being just a little more ridiculous. He wanted to thank her and curse her all at the same time. His words wiped the devilish smirk from her face and she scowled at him. This seemed to be a tradition for them –this going back and forth with barbs.

"At least I don't have to look at my lover from afar, as though he were some piece of meat," she spat, but her spiteful comment affected him as much as hitting a brick wall with a feather would.

"Are you sure about that, love?" he said mockingly, his brow rising ever so slightly as a smirk wormed its way onto his face. She just glared in response. "It seems the sheriff has taken a liking to our newest citizen, or haven't you noticed?"

"Miss Swan is not a citizen, Mr. Gold," she said coolly. "She will not be here for long, I can promise you that."

"Whatever you say, Regina," he drawled and straightened his shoulders. "Do have a good night, my dear." And with that, he stalked past her without a word, leaving her to fume at her loss.

* * *

**And end of chapter 5! It's relatively short, I know, but I will be updating again this week because next week I will be gone on a road trip! So you will have to have this for now. I promise a longer chapter later in this week (probably Thursday or Friday) to make up extra. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Under the Sea

**A/N: I have updated my profile! On it, you can find my future ideas as well as a link to a Rumpelstiltskin/Mr. Gold love based tumblr! It also contains my fanfiction, but feel free to follow me and show me love. :) Now then, prepare yourselves for a very long chapter! And do enjoy.**

Chapter 6

The bell chimed over the door, but he had long since grown to tune that out. It was the flash of red he caught from the corner of his eye that pulled him away from his work. He was in the middle of taking inventory, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. He glanced at a clock on the wall before he turned to face the woman still standing by the door.

"It's nine," he said simply and she tentatively moved towards the counter as his voice cut through the silence. "You're late."

"Yes," she said softly, straightening her shoulders despite the fact that she was avoiding his gaze. He quirked a brow at her.

"You're far from 21, Miss Stone," he addressed her and watched her shoulders sink at the formality. "There's no reason for you to be so irresponsible on a Sunday night so as not to make it work on time. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you right now."

"There isn't," she said, dejected. "I just…I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't," his voice was firm, cold, and she swore in that moment that that was him firing her.

She sighed and tried to keep herself together. She had almost not come in at all today. After Friday, Maris had spent the weekend at work and otherwise glued to her boyfriend's side. She had felt so guilty and yet when she woke up at six this morning, her stomach fluttered at the idea of seeing Mr. Gold again. She had managed to avoid him all weekend, staying away from the diner and his part of town. And yet every time she had been with her fiancé, all she saw was Mr. Gold's face behind her closed lids. By the time she had arrived at the store this morning, her body was craving for him all over again, _yearning_. She felt disgusted at herself for the weakness, but mostly she was nervous. Nervous she might do something she once again regretted, nervous he might be willing again, and nervous she might like it and feel bad for not feeling that bad. Again.

Clearly, Mr. Gold thought nothing of the incident. It was a one time off and he didn't match her need in the slightest. He was using formalities, treating her like an employee as if she didn't matter as any more. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful for his reaction or slap him for it. She was torn. But mostly, she didn't want to lose this job. That would mean being away from this and having more time to spend with…She braced herself for the words that were sure to come.

"Cash in," he directed and she stared at him, wide-eyed. She hardly expected that reaction. His lips quirked as he fought back a smirk, only able to guess the thoughts racing through her head. "Don't make me regret my decision to keep you, Miss. Stone."

"Of course not, Mr. Gold," she said as professionally as she could and hurried around the counter.

He didn't move to the back like he usually did when she worked behind the counter. Rather, he stayed right where he was. She stood next to him as she counted the drawer, hypersensitive to his presence. She felt her heartbeat quicken when he accidentally brushed against her, muttering a half-hearted apology without a glance in her direction. She bit her lower lip to keep back a groan when he licked his fingers to help turn a page –the same fingers that had been buried between her legs in a pleasure she had never really experienced. She miscounted the change a few times, found herself recounting the bills every time she was distracted by his movements. He was just so close. With a frustrated sigh as she finished cashing in, she slammed the till shut and turned to look at him.

He glanced up at her when he felt her eyes on him, smirking openly as she looked at him in agitation. She had not picked up on the fact that every one of his moves had been calculated. He knew what he was doing when he brushed her bare arm with his fingertips and he certainly noticed her falter with the money as he drew attention to himself. She was flustered and it made his stomach knot in anticipation. She just looked so…appetizing when her face was flushed and her body was puffed up. He almost reached out right then and there, but he held back. He waited. He wanted her to make the first move.

"Um. About Friday night," she began a little more tentatively than he expected. He simply raised a brow in question. "I…I'm sorry for what happened."

"I'm not quite sure I understand, my dear," he said, clearly looking for a reaction. She frowned and glared at him slightly.

"Oh, you know," she said, waving her hands around as if that might make it clear. As she looked around at everywhere but him, he took a step forward until he felt her breath curling over his neck. She blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

"No, I don't believe I do," he said gently, urging her to do _something_. And he got the reaction he wanted. He heard her breath hitch, saw her pupils dilate ever so slightly as she registered where he was standing, and then she leaned forwards.

"You know," she tried again, but her voice was husky and he felt the twitch below his stomach at the sound. And then she gave in. "This."

Her lips were on his before he could register that she had moved. Sometimes, she was too fast for him. He cursed how slow he could be in this world, but the delayed moment didn't last. He was kissing back as vigorously in the next moment, wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her close as he guided them away from the front. She easily went with him into the back, their lips still attached. She was afraid to break it, as if they were under some spell and it might be broken if she did.

He pressed her up against his work table, dropping his cane as he did so. He pushed the stuff off the table, but neither budged as it clattered loudly to the floor. Instead, he simply lifted her up to sit on the edge and pressed in closer, standing between her legs. He ran his hands along her thighs as their tongues met in a passionate duel, half for balance and half for her pleasure. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body closer until she felt like it was melding against his. She ran her hands everywhere –over his shoulders, down his back, around his hips, across his stomach, and up over his chest to repeat the process.

Finally tired of the layers between them, she frantically unbuttoned his shirt, moaning again as she felt his skin against her fingertips. They broke the kiss only when he pulled her shirt over her head, but instead of reattaching themselves, he immediately went to her neck. She tilted her head, giving him more access as he fondled her. She gasped at the sensations, arching into his hands and closing her eyes to let the feelings wash over her. She felt his hands on her thighs again, pushing up her skirt around her hips. He was glad she preferred wearing skirts to work. It made things that much easier. He smirked against her collar, nipping slightly. He wouldn't leave marks. He couldn't.

She cried out in pleasure when he pushed into her, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He moaned into her neck as he rolled his hips and the vibrations sent a shiver down her spine. Their lips met again as they found a comfortable rhythm. It was quick and hurried, but in that moment it was all they needed. He pressed closer, moving faster as their kiss muffled the sounds trying to escape from both of them. She clutched at his back as she came, moaning loudly into his mouth as he followed soon after.

Neither of them moved. They stayed there for a bit, with him still inside of her. He pressed his forehead to hers, one of his hands gripping the edge of the table and the other one still grabbing her hip. Her arms hung loosely about his waist and her eyes were shut as she caught her breath, waves of pleasure still moving through her as the sensations died down. It was surprisingly comfortable for both of them and they found themselves thinking they could stay just like that forever.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips then, breaking the mood. She let out a sigh of contentment as his lips fluttered across her face, peppering kisses on her cheeks, across the bridge over her nose, and against her lips. She smiled and he pulled his face back. He loved that smile on her, loved that it was directed at him, and it was then that he knew that a taste would not be enough. She was soon to be a habit he didn't want to break. He was lost and he knew it. And she was none the wiser.

She just smiled at him, basking in the aftermath of her orgasm. He seemed to be the one lover who knew how to keep that happiness there after the immediacy of the orgasm was over. Or perhaps it was more than just his talent, but the man himself. She smiled at him and she knew she was simply beaming. Her body was still tingling from where his hands had been and she didn't ever want this feeling to go away. She wanted him here, with her, right as they were, for as long as she could make it last. She noticed then that he was studying her and opened her mouth to say something when the bell over his front door interrupted.

"Hello?" a voice called and Maris groaned softly at its familiarity. Mr. Gold simply smirked at her reaction and slipped out of her as the voice called again. "Maris? Mr. Gold? Is anyone here?"

"Get dressed," he whispered to her as he righted his pants and quickly buttoned up his shirt. He despised the interruption, but from the sudden lack of color in Maris's face he knew it was inevitable. She looked terrified, perhaps disappointed, but also guilty and he felt the gears turning in his head as he studied each and every reaction. Without another word, he reappeared into the front.

"Mr. Gold," the man greeted cheerfully, though Mr. Gold could hear the anxiousness in the boy's voice.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Prince?" Mr. Gold greeted casually, his voice and face stoic though he wanted to throttle the man in front of him. How fitting his name is, Mr. Gold thought bitterly.

"I'm looking for Maris. We're supposed to have lunch together. Is she here?" he asked and Mr. Gold smirked, knowing this man would never realize the events that had transpired just moments before his arrival.

"Of course. She's in the back. I was…showing her where we keep the files," Mr. Gold said just loud enough for her to hear his excuse. "She should be out here shortly, I'm sure." No sooner had the words left his mouth than a very frazzled Maris entered from the back room.

Her clothes were on and righted; her hair was even smoothed down. Her face was still slightly red, however, and she hadn't seemed to regain her breath just yet. She seemed slow moving and he could see her nervously tugging on the hem of her shirt. Of course, the man would never notice. He saw her and his face simply lit up. Mr. Gold tried not to scowl at their interaction when she smiled back.

"William, you're early," Maris said in a teasing voice. He grinned and shrugged.

"I can hardly stand being away from you for long, it seems," he said back in same teasing voice and she laughed half-heartedly. He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head slightly and kissed the side of his mouth instead. Mr. Gold smirked openly at this particular interaction and Maris caught it. She shot him a warning glare before she intentionally entwined her fingers with William's in a way that would be hard to miss. Mr. Gold's mouth thinned into a line as he looked down at it and then back to her face.

"I'll be taking my break early, if you don't mind," Maris said, a little uncomfortable with the situation. Mr. Gold's stare was hard and cold, so different from the warmth of his gaze just minutes before. It was unsettling, how quickly his outward expressions could change. "And…we should talk when I come back."

"Of course," he said nonchalantly. "Don't be late, Miss Stone." And before she had the chance to respond, he retreated to the back to pick up their mess.

* * *

She picked through her salad, spearing a grape tomato and popping it into her mouth. She chewed slowly, trying to make the next course come slower. There was a fish dinner, tonight, she knew, and the idea made her nearly lose her appetite completely. Down in the sea, they had had fish time and time again. It was much like how humans would often eat chicken or cow. However, since she had made a lot of friends, she had felt terrible about it and had since become a vegetarian in her own way.

She glanced up from her salad and she took a bite of cucumber as she looked around the table. Everybody there was sitting in an awkward silence, no one really sure what to say. The prince sat at the head of the table, as he always did. His father had been away on business for the last several months and so Eric had taken over temporarily in his absence. Vanessa sat directly across from Eric and Ariel was sitting on the side of the table, between them. She spared Eric a glance, but he was looking down at his food, picking through his own salad. A glance at Vanessa showed the raven haired beauty glaring back vehemently. Ariel's brow rose slightly in surprise. She didn't know what she had done to offend the girl, but she seemed to have a vendetta against Ariel.

It was then that Eric's manservant Grimsby entered into the room. Ariel put her fork down, preparing for the kitchen servants to follow with the next course, but they didn't come. Frowning, she looked on in curiosity as he leaned down and whispered something to Eric. Eric's face lit up and he grinned, turning to face Ariel. She raised her brow expectantly, ignoring the heat she felt from Vanessa's glare.

"That's such good news, Grimsby, thank you," Eric said, nodding to his friend. Grimsby bowed low and then left the dining room. Eric grinned at Ariel, his tone teasing when he began again. "Ariel, since you didn't tell me where you got your help in looking so nice –you cheeky minx– I took it upon myself to find out." Ariel's eyes widened and she began to gape, trying to find words though she could speak none. "Grimsby did a little research and finally found out about the one Monsieur Green!"

"Who?" Vanessa spat, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the idea that _anyone_ would help Ariel. The redhead turned her head and glared, but Vanessa merely smirked.

"He's her patron," Eric explained, beaming. "He is very well connected and seems to have taken our dear Ariel under his wing."

"_Dear_?" Vanessa sneered, but Eric seemed oblivious to the tension between the pair, nodding his head vigorously in response.

"Yes. And we've sent him a message to join us for a few days and to attend…our wedding," Eric's voice faltered slightly on the last words and he turned to face Vanessa. He forced a smile onto his face as she smiled sweetly at him. Then he turned towards Ariel, who was simply gaping at him. Eric laughed at her.

She was horrified by the idea. She didn't know if it was because she was worried that Rumpelstiltskin might be found out or that it might hinder her plans to win the prince's love. She needed him to achieve what she wanted, no matter the cost. The prince was good and kind and she knew she could be happy with him, if only he would give her the chance. She continued to gape, clasping tightly at her necklace in an attempt to calm down. Her thoughts were racing.

"You look like a fish," Eric teased and Ariel immediately closed her mouth, blushing as Rumpelstiltskin easily came into her mind. She dropped her hand, gulping as she realized she had been holding onto it.

OOO

She was fiddling her thumbs when a piece of parchment was dropped into her lap. She stared down at the scribbly handwriting and then turned her face up to look at the impish man smirking down at her. She hadn't even heard him come in, let alone approach the bed she was sitting on. She furrowed her brow and held the parchment up with one hand, grabbing at her necklace with the other.

"**What's this?**" she asked and his smirk just grew.

"I believe it's the reasoning behind your earlier panic," he drawled and Ariel blushed slightly, looking down. Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "I've been invited to your little party. Should I accept?"

"**I…I don't know. Will it…be a good idea?**" She looked up at him with a look of worry on her face. Rumpelstiltskin felt his heart flip flop and he tried very hard not to reach out and touch her face.

"I could make it work to your advantage, if that's what you're asking, dearie," he said with a laugh instead and she rose her brow, waiting for his explanation.

He smirked and plopped himself down on the edge of the bed. She scooted over to allow him more room, but he stayed where he was. He didn't want to be tempted to do what he had done last time. As much as he longed to feel her in his arms again, he knew it was for the better if such attachments ended then. The outcome wouldn't be in his favor, he knew, and so he deemed that it wasn't worth it.

"They view me as your patron, correct?" he began by posing the question and she nodded. "What better than to have your patron there to guide you without having to wait until…late at night?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the suggestiveness of his comment and she blushed. He smirked and continued, "Aside from that, my flirtatious personality can show the prince just what he's missing!" Rumpelstiltskin smirked.

"**And you think that will help me?**" Ariel raised a brow in disbelief.

"Anger and jealousy can no more bear to lose sight of their objects than love," Rumpelstiltskin said in a sing-song voice. Ariel grinned at him and shook her head as she caught on to his plan.

"**I will only agree to this under one condition,**" she thought and Rumpelstiltskin raised his brow, his lips quirking at the idea of her having stipulations.

"And whatever is that, dearie?" he asked, smirking as she smiled at him.

"**You can't kiss me and you certainly can't touch me inappropriately,**" she bargained.

"Uh-uh-uh! That's two conditions, love. I suppose you can only pick one," he laughed at her and she playfully glared at him as a grin of triumph spread out across his face.

"**Oh, Rumpel, you minx!**" she teased, neither of them really noticing the fact that they were joking like friends would.

"Don't worry about it," he assured her, getting back to business as usual. "I won't need to do either of those to accomplish my end of the deal." He tossed her a sly glance. "Now tell me, how was your fish dinner?" She blanched at the thought.

* * *

He was cleaning the counter when she appeared in the window. He glanced up, trying not to scowl when he saw her with her beau. Gone was the guilt, replaced instead with a bright smile. And it was directed at _him_. Maris was simply saying goodbye to William for the afternoon, but Mr. Gold still frowned at the light touches to her arm as they talked. He remembered touching her like that, pretending to dote on her under her prince's eye to get a reaction. It wasn't until much later that he realized he wasn't pretending at all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Maris being pressed up against the window as her boy snogged her senseless. She seemed to be enjoying it, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing closer. Mr. Gold couldn't hold back the scowl this time and had to grip his cane tight to prevent himself from going outside to break it up. He knew there was nothing he could do about it. She wasn't his. He had long since missed that chance when he picked his other plans over her. Now he had to simply stand on the side lines and watch as she happily remained in the arms of another man. Oh, but he would have her where he could.

Maris finally pushed her fiancé away and smiled up at him. He was a good kisser, she had to admit, but his talents beyond that were severely lacking. She shook her head of the thought and leaned up to kiss her tall boyfriend on the cheek. With a mumbled goodbye, she left him outside to enter back into the shop. She waited until he had walked away before she faced Mr. Gold, who was staring right at her. She couldn't help the blush creeping up her neck at the intensity of his gaze, which made her clench her thighs together. The action made her remember just what she wanted to talk to him about after lunch.

"What was that?" she snapped at him before she could think about how to word things. His face remained stoic, but she caught the slight twitch of his lips.

"Are you referring to the public display of affection with your boyfriend?" he asked nonchalantly, glad that she couldn't see his hands gripping at his cane until his knuckles turned white. "Because if you are, then I do believe you would be better to answer that question, seeing as you took part in it." She glared at him.

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," she said with a frustrated sigh and walked back behind the counter.

"Then I don't believe I understand to what you are referring," he responded calmly and she used her hand to motion between them in a circle.

"This," she said simply, her eyes begging him to understand. He simply raised a brow, but he caved.

"I believe we were beginning an affair," he said casually and turned his gaze down towards her chest as she sucked in a large gulp of air. He watched the heavy rise and fall of her breasts, remembering when else they had been doing that for him. Maris had no idea what to say to Mr. Gold or how to even begin to respond.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like to go to lunch with your boyfriend while another man's seed is still dripping down your thighs?" she cried in exasperation, retreating to the back. He followed easy, a smirk breaking out across his face.

"No, I don't believe I do," he said smoothly and she rolled her eyes at him before searching for a clean rag in one of the drawers of his desk.

"You know what I mean," she mumbled, shaking her hand. "I do have to clean it up now, though…."

A hand rested on hers and she froze as they closed the drawer together. She spun around as the click brought her out of her surprise, finding herself in Mr. Gold's arms. He had her pinned against the desk, one hand on either side of her to keep her in. She blushed slightly at the devious smirk that lit up his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could he cut her off with a chaste kiss.

"Please," he muttered quietly, his gaze meeting hers. "Let me."

She didn't have time to respond before he was suddenly on his knees before her. He gripped her hips with his hands, angling her more towards his face. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down upon the man she found herself strangely attracted to. He smirked at her as he moved his hands up, causing her shirt to ride up with them, and suddenly she felt the warmth flood between her thighs.

She bit her lower lip, biting back a gasp as he gently pressed kisses against her abdomen. The feeling of his lips fluttering over her stomach was heaven and she reached behind her to grip at the desk. He kissed lower, biting down gently on a sensitive spot near her pelvic bone. She gasped then, her head rolling back as she gripped the edge of his desk tighter. He smirked against her, careful not to leave a mark.

He pulled back then, running his hands down over her thighs. He ran his hands to the end of the skirt and then beneath it, pushing her skirt up over her hips. He glanced up at her, waiting for her to stop him, but she didn't. He heard her breathing hitch and watched as her eyes instead filled up with lust. Tentatively, with his gaze never leaving hers, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue out over her thigh. Her breathing only hitched more and smirking, he took that as his cue.

He leaned forward even more, pushing her thighs apart. His semen hadn't even dried and the thought made him smirk. He lapped at it gently, knowing that hearing her moan was worth the saltiness. His nose touched the spot she was aching in and he grinned as he breathed in the scent of her. Carefully, he pulled her panties to the side and turned his face forward. He grabbed at her thighs, feeling her tremble in anticipation. His lips ghosted over hers and he wondered if he should tease, delay this, or simply give in.

"P-please," her voice was soft and husky. He flicked his tongue out, making sure the sensation was barely there. She moaned gently and moved one hand to rest on his shoulder. He looked up at her, caught sight of her flushed face and her half-lidded eyes as she gazed back. "D-don't keep me waiting."

She lifted her leg up and moved it over his shoulder, pulling him closer. He chuckled for a moment at her daring move and decided there was no further need to tease her. He leaned his face forward that last half an inch and pushed his tongue out and onto her. She cried out in delight as his talented tongue buried into her core. She gripped at his shoulder, her fingernails digging in to the clothed appendage.

She moaned loudly as his tongue dipped inside her, throwing her head back and thrusting her pelvis into his face. He grasped her hips to hold her still, pushing her back against the desk. She continued to moan, trying to rock against his face. He simply smirked and continued to work his magic. With one last strangled cry of pleasure, she bucked forwards and let her orgasm wash over her. Mr. Gold cleaned up the mess he had just made with his mouth before pulling away.

Maris leaned back against the desk, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths, coming down from her ecstasy. Mr. Gold smirked and then slowly and carefully, so as not to disturb his leg, he began getting to his feet. He had help from Maris when she grabbed him and pulled him up. Before he could thank her, she had pulled him against her and hugged him tight, pressing her lips to his over and over and over again. Then she pulled her face away and smiled at him under half-lidded eyes. He chuckled and shook his head, leaning his lips to her ear.

"Did you enjoy that, my dear?" he purred and she shivered as she closed her eyes. "How many men have done that to you?" Maris let out a short laugh.

"William hates doing it," she admitted. "He thinks it's disgusting. Anyone else I've ever been with have all been quick fucks. There was no…foreplay."

"Stay with me, love," he said, and another shiver went down her spine as he pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. "And I can give you pleasure you can only dream of."

"I…Mr. Gold, I don't think we should…" Maris pulled her head back to look at him guiltily and for a moment, he was afraid he'd lost her. He hid the sudden panic well and took a step back, giving her space. She straightened her clothes and then met his gaze.

"I apologize for being so forward, Miss Stone," Mr. Gold began, but Maris cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Please, when it's just us, you can call me Maris," she said softly, offering a small smile. He couldn't help but return it, nodding slightly. "I…I do want you, Mr. Gold, but I'm not sure it'd be fair to William."

"If he never knows, will it matter?" Mr. Gold asked, raising a brow. Maris bit her lip and he knew she was debating on his offer. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He waited patiently, knowing she would respond sooner or later.

"Would you…would you like to come over tonight?" she asked, her eyes hopeful that he would say yes. He tried not to smirk. "I could make dinner and maybe we could just…talk. Not about…this, just…talk."

"That'd be nice," he said casually and she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm not seeing William tonight. We can go straight from work. I just went food shopping so I can make whatever. Does that sound…ok?"

"As you wish," he said smoothly and smirked.

* * *

Ariel sat on the couch of the drawing room, fiddling with her thumbs as she looked around the room at anywhere besides the prince and his bride-to-be. Vanessa sat at the piano, playing and singing for her "loved one" while Eric gazed at her lovingly. It was sickening, to be honest. Everything was interrupted when the door opened and Grimsby entered, followed by none other than a very normal appearing Rumpelstiltskin. Ariel grinned as she looked over. Grimsby cleared his throat.

"I present to you Monsieur Green," Grimsby announced. Then he bowed slightly and left the room.

Rumpelstiltskin bowed low as Eric approached him. Ariel stood up and took a few steps closer, but she knew it would be inappropriate to move any further. Vanessa stood up by the piano, but she stayed put. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Monsieur Green, a pleasure," Eric greeted and held his hands out. The men had a two handed handshake before Rumpelstiltskin took a step back and grinned at him.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said casually and Eric smiled wide. He turned towards Ariel and motioned her over. The redhead obliged.

"Ariel, you should have told me about this man sooner," Eric said cheerily and Rumpelstiltskin bit back a snort.

"Ah, Ariel, so good to see you again so soon," Rumpelstiltskin said smoothly and held out his hand. Ariel put hers in his and he brought it up to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. She blushed deeply and he just smirked.

"We, uh, were just listening to Vanessa play for us," Eric said, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the gesture. He cleared his throat and returned to the piano. "Monsieur Green, this is my fiancée Vanessa. She is…a fabulous singer."

"I'm sure," Rumpelstiltskin drawled and followed Ariel back over towards the couch while Eric once again rejoined Vanessa. Ariel stood this time, glancing between Rumpelstiltskin and Eric, who was eyeing them over Vanessa's head as she sat down at the piano once more.

"**Now what?**" she asked, clutching at her necklace.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. He reached out and gently trailed his fingertips down Ariel's bare arm. A shiver went down her spine at the delicate touch and she blushed slightly, turning to face him directly. He took a step closer, pretending to be having a private conversation with her. In a way, they really were.

"Relax, dearie," he murmured, brushing his hand back up her arm. She smiled at him and he watched her visibly relax. It was almost heartwarming to know she listened to him so easily, trusted him. Almost. "Just follow my lead."

He dropped his hand from her, taking a step back. Ariel bit her lip, sad at the loss of contact. He let out a hearty laugh and pointed to her necklace. Her eyes widened and she let go of it, feeling the blush creep up her neck in embarrassment. He shook his head and then calmed his emotions, turning towards the prince and Vanessa. When she finished her piece, he began to clap loudly and approached them. Ariel was not too far behind. Eric was watching their every move.

* * *

**End of chapter 6! :D The quote Rumpelstiltskin says about jealous was said by George Eliot. It is not mine, as wonderfully written as it is.**

**I do have a contest idea for you! It's a fan art contest! I'm a horrible artist and so this is for you guys: paint, draw, sketch, whatever a picture of one of your favorite scenes from this fic or my other one, Hands On Me. Smut counts! Make sure you send me the links! (And replace the punctuation with words it'll actually go through.) On July 31st, I'll pick the winners and tell you all August 1st! Here's what you get:**

**-First place gets a one-shot of anything they want me to write AND a walk-on role in my upcoming fic "From Monster to Man." Then my good friend superfreak330 will draw YOU a picture of the delicious Rumpelstiltskin in chibi form OR an OC of your choosing.**

**-Second place gets a one-shot of anything they want me to write. Then my good friend superfreak330 will draw you a black and white lineart of a chibi Rumpelstiltskin.**

**-Third place gets a walk-on role in my upcoming fic "From Monster to Man."**

**Now go go go! Show me what you got!**

**Oh, but review first! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Under the Sea

Chapter 7

The only sound that could be heard in her apartment was the clinking of forks and knives on plates and the scuffing of a cup being picked up and placed back down. Yet the silence that permeated the air between them was a comfortable one. They were eating and that's all it was. She smiled as the thought crossed her mind, unknowing of a watchful eye. He raised his brow at her, longing to be privy to these thoughts.

"This meal is wonderful, Miss Stone," he addressed her and she turned her gaze –and her smile– towards him. "Are you that proud of your own cooking that you're smiling right now?" She laughed.

"Oh, no," she said with a grin, shaking her head. "I was just thinking that this is nice. And…thank you."

"Where did you learn to cook such a delicious dish?" he asked before taking another bite of the chicken, wondering if she could possibly remember. Her brow furrowed and she frowned in thought and for a moment, he thought she might. Only for a moment, however. One short lived hopeful moment.

"I…I honestly don't remember," she said, looking at him once more. She offered a half-smile and he returned it with an amused smirk. "I'd like to think someone taught me once. It's the easiest dish to make, in my opinion. I mean, it's the only dish I'm really any good at. Most nights I sort of tend to just make Easy Mac for William and me."

"Sounds…elegant," he said in a slightly teasing tone and she laughed.

"If you want to call it that," she said with a shrug and he smirked.

"Speaking of the husband-to-be," he said as casually as he could, "do you love him?" Her smile faltered slightly.

"We're engaged, aren't we?" she responded, but as she averted his gaze he knew she was skirting the actual question. "What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments. She looked back down at her plate, finishing the last few bites as they fell back in silence. He studied her, trying to decide if he should respond. He also debated on just how much he should say and how he should say it. After a bit, when she was just about ready to clear her plate, he finally let himself respond.

"Yes," he said crisply and she looked up in him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to answer at all. "I have."

"I…I hope I'm not intruding when I ask this, but who was she? Did you ever marry her?" she asked, trying to sound casual and just a tad curious. She bit her lip as she realized her tone sounded more desperate and she felt her heart beat harder as she waited for his response. She didn't know why she was hanging on his words. He was just supposed to be for some good fun and yet…

"It's alright," he said with a slight laugh, relaxing slightly as he prepared himself for this conversation. He hadn't even had this with her before when she asked. In a way, he felt like he owed this to her. If only so he could tell her everything. "I was married when I was younger, but I wasn't in love with her. It was more expected of us than anything else. We…eventually divorced."

"Oh," she responded, slightly disappointed by his answer. She had expected more. She didn't realize he was going to give her more. He smirked slightly, settling back in his chair.

"I fell in love for the first time years later with a girl I was…helping out," he admitted and she leaned forward slightly, eager to hear his story. He tried not to laugh at her. "The relationship was short lived, I'm afraid. I made a mistake or two. I misjudged her. We fought. She left and I never saw her again."

"I'm sorry," she said, but he knew she was only saying it because that was simply what people said after hearing that kind of information again. He waited, folding his hands over his full stomach, knowing the question she really wanted to ask. "You said 'for the first time…'" He smirked. There it was.

"Yes. I did have the luck of finding another woman whom I loved very very much. She was also someone I was helping out." He made sure to hold her gaze as he continued with this. She furrowed her brow at him.

"What happened?" she asked softly and he smiled sadly.

"She was meant for someone else and I didn't let myself take the risk," he said honestly, feeling the knot in his chest tighten at the memories that flooded his mind.

"Did she…did she love you back?" she asked curiously and he simply nodded, keeping her gaze the entire time.

"Very very much," he said quietly, his mouth thinning as he studied her face. Her brow was furrowed and she was frowning slightly as she mulled all of this new information over in her head. He knew her perception of him was changing, but he didn't know how. He could only hope it was in a good way.

Without thinking, he reached across the small table and took one of her hands in his. He gently rubbed circles over the backs of her knuckles and she focused back on him once more. She glanced at their hands for a moment before turning to meet his gaze, smiling softly and squeezing his hand in return.

"Perhaps you will find love again," she offered him a shred of hope and he took it.

"Perhaps I will have a second chance," he said simply, but he stood up before she could properly register the words he had actually said.

* * *

She hummed happily in her head as she twirled around the parlor. He couldn't help but let out a laugh at her clumsy dancing. She held up her skirts as she moved, glad the day had gone swell. With the arrival of "Monsieur Green," Eric had taken a special interest in her. Things were going smoothly and dinner had proved to be entertaining. Vanessa was not pleased with Rumpelstiltskin's presence at dinner, where he continually made subtle jokes at her expense. Ariel had come to the conclusion that Eric was one of the most oblivious people on Earth.

Finally coming to a halt, she turned to face Rumpelstiltskin with a grin. Though he had a more human appearance before, he was back to his normal self. Still, she had been very glad for his presence at dinner. He had sat by her and it gave her someone to talk to. He would whisper jokes to her, whether about their company or the food. He had teased her about her awkward table manners and she had tried to explain what dinners were like under the sea. For the first time since her arrival, she had felt comfortable in the company of Eric and he had finally had the pleasure of a real smile from her. For that, Ariel felt she owed Rumpelstiltskin.

"**Thank you**," she thought and he smirked, stepping closer.

"Whatever for, dearie?" he drawled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"**You know exactly what!**" she teased and his smirk only grew. "**For tonight. For doing this. Things are going very well and I have you to thank for that.**"

"I always come through with my end of the bargain, dearie," he said simply, waving his hands as if none of this mattered to him. She frowned slightly.

"**Is that all this is?**" she asked without a second thought and averted his gaze as the words came out. She quickly dropped her hand.

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked coolly, his brow rising in curiousness. He watched her take a deep breath before a shaky hand reached back up to grasp at her necklace.

"**I mean. I was sort of starting to think that maybe we were…sort of friends,**" she admitted sheepishly. She chanced a glance at him, but his face was completely emotionless as he stared at her. His mouth was a simple straight line and she couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he scowled slightly as he looked at her.

"I don't have _friends_," he sneered slightly, turning from her and stalking towards the doorway. He felt his heart racing as he fought the urge to turn back. He had let this go too far, he had already grown too attached. He couldn't let this continue. Apparently, his ruse of acting uncaring towards her worked because he heard her in his head crying out for him.

"**Wait!**" she cried and he spun around on his heel, staring her down. Her eyes were wide with panic. "**I…I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry. I won't…I won't bring it up again. I apologize. I was merely overthinking. You're helping me, as part of our deal. That's all.**"

"You'd do best to remember that," he said stonily and she just nodded, dropping her hand to her side dejectedly. He wanted to reach out then, to comfort her as he had before, but he knew that he couldn't let this go on as friendly as it had. And yet, he had to stay, to help her. If she didn't get what she needed, then he wouldn't get what he needed.

A low growl interrupted both of their thoughts. He raised a brow slightly as a light blush crept across her cheeks. The growl sounded again and he tried not to laugh as he realized what it was. She bit her lip as she looked at him and he simply smirked.

"Hungry? Well, why don't we do something about it?" he said, glad there was something to lighten the mood again. She smiled and grabbed at her necklace.

"**Isn't it a bit late?**"

"When has that ever stopped us, dearie?"

OOO

"**Chicken?**"

"It's the easiest dish to make, in my opinion." He smirked at her raised brow. The pair had snuck into the kitchen and scrounged around for pans and ingredients. They were now standing by the wood stove, but all Rumpelstiltskin needed to light it was a snap of his fingers.

"**And how do you make it, then? I've never…cooked before.**"

"Well of course you haven't. I didn't think they had fire under the sea." He snorted and she grinned. He picked up a piece of chicken and held it out to her. She looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not making this alone. If you're going to learn, you're going to do it properly. Every woman should know how to cook."

When she didn't take the chicken from him, he reached out and grabbed her hand and slapped it into it. She wrinkled her nose at the feeling of the slimy meat and he laughed at her. Once she had gotten over the feeling of raw meat, he began to teach her to cook. He guided her hands in showing her how to bread the chicken –putting her hands first in the flour, then in some egg, and finally into the breading he had put together with a blend of spices. After the chicken was breaded, he tossed it into the frying pan. He thought it was easy. She didn't. She dropped the chicken onto the counter at least twice while trying to bread it. He laughed at her every time.

"**How long does it cook for?**" she asked when every piece had been placed into the large pan.

"About fifteen minutes, give or take," he said with a shrug. He was oddly relaxed, she noticed. She wasn't quite sure if it was because he enjoyed cooking or because it was late and their previous talk had been long forgotten. "When the middle is white, it's cooked all the way through."

"**Where did you learn to cook?**" she asked as he flipped the chicken.

"I taught myself," he said smugly, seeming proud at the idea. She smiled.

"**Was it just for fun or did you need to?**" she questioned and watched as his face fell slightly. She frowned, afraid she had crossed a line. He didn't even spare her a glance as he looked down at the pan.

"That doesn't really matter," he said coolly and put the chicken onto a platter when it was finished. His tone was so final that she dropped the subject completely, instead becoming excited over this strange dish. He handed her a plate after cutting her piece up for her, knowing she had struggled with a knife at dinner. She smiled and shook her head at that, nodding her head in thanks as she took the plate.

"**Oh my,**" she moaned softly at the contrasting flavors in her mouth. There was a spicy kick to it and yet it had a zesty hint. The flavors meshed well together and whatever Rumpelstiltskin had put in this was exquisite. He smirked, glad to please her so. "**What did you put in this?**"

"Oh, just a few spices," he said smoothly and she smiled at him, quirking a brow expectantly. "Crushed red pepper, lemon pepper, garlic, and some other common seasonings here and there. Really just about what every common kitchen has, dearie. Though, this kitchen did have the added bonus of cayenne pepper."

"**Well, it's delicious,**" she assured him and he grinned proudly. "**Perhaps I'll remember this and make it for you one day.**" He laughed at her.

"Perhaps indeed," he mocked, but she just smiled and took another bite.

* * *

She didn't pull away this time when they collapsed beside each other, this time on her bed. The realization was there and she knew perfectly well what she was doing. The more she thought about it, the more she cared less. Mr. Gold was right. If William didn't know, what was the harm? Perhaps that was a terrible thing to believe, but for some reason it didn't matter. Because he didn't matter, even though she desperately wanted him to. But this mattered. Somehow, it did. And for that reason, she found herself allowing the post coital cuddles that always seemed taboo in these situations. Cuddling was for people who weren't just having sex, but that's all they were doing, right? That's all it was. Just sex.

"What's on your mind?" he asked softly, twirling a strand of her red hair around his finger as he leaned over her. She smiled up at him and scooted closer, shrugging. He hated that she didn't have the necklace, that she couldn't mindlessly toy with it as she passed things through her mind like she used to. It meant he had to read her or else wait for her to speak up.

"Nothing really," she lied and all he knew was that she was lying. He frowned, but he let it go. She didn't owe him the truth. She wasn't his and she didn't know. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before she leaned her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. He raised a brow at her when she pulled back and settled down again.

"What was that for?" he asked and she just shrugged again. This time, she couldn't keep the smile off her face or the blush from creeping over her cheeks. He smirked. Sometimes, her thoughts were still as easy to read as if she just spoke them.

"Because I wanted to," she said simply and though his smirk grew, he left it at that. Her face turned thoughtful again, and though he was almost hopeful that she was going to kiss him again, he knew better. "Is this…is this going to be a thing?"

"Do you want it to be?" he asked smoothly and she bit her lower lip, averting her gaze.

"Yes," she admitted and so he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Alright," he said and it was the only conversation they had about it. It was the only real conversation they had for the rest of the evening, really. Because just about then, her phone began to ring. With a groan, she moved to the edge of the bed and leaned down, grabbing her pants. She hung half off the bed as she scrambled through the pockets and eventually answered the phone.

"Hey, Joel," she greeted and Mr. Gold smirked from where he lay. He reached over and delicately trailed a finger along Maris's spine while she listened to her friend. He saw her shiver and heard her gasp. He smirked as she began talking into the phone again. "No, no William's not here…What? No! I just…was surprised at having to come in!" Mr. Gold tried not to laugh. "I guess I shouldn't be. This is my sister we're talking about…Ok. I'll be there in an hour…ok. Goodbye, Joel."

She hung up the phone, dropping it onto the ground. Then she pulled herself back up onto the bed, sitting up, and glared at Mr. Gold. He simply smirked and she was trying not to grin back.

"Have a nice phone call?" he drawled and she shook her head at him, climbing out of bed. She began searching through her drawers for clean and appropriate clothing.

"It was fine," she said, her tone a little rushed. "I was called into work. One of my sisters called out for some lame excuse or another. My only night off and I was hoping to keep it that way! I should have known." She pulled on her wedges and turned towards Mr. Gold, now dressed. "I take it you can see your way out?"

"Of course," he said simply, sitting back in the bed. He was going to take his time. He smirked at her as she grabbed her purse. With one last thought, she turned back towards him.

"Stealthily?" she questioned and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" he teased and she grinned. She quickly walked over to where he lay and leaned over, giving him a quick kiss.

"It never hurts to double check," she said with a smile and after another quick kiss, she bounced out the door.

Mr. Gold watched her go with a small smile on his face. Apparently, she had found the need to kiss him goodbye. As if this was any regular relationship. He couldn't help the feeling in chest at that. He let out a long sigh and leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes. He shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't even be doing this. He hadn't meant to do this. A nearby door opening and closing interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Gold?" came a very confused voice. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up from a pillow at the pretty redhead that had just been on his mind. He smiled sleepily as she laughed at him. "I guess you fell asleep and forgot to leave."

He hadn't meant to do that either.

* * *

**Unfortunately, that's the end of chapter 7! I know. It's a bit short. And I have yet to update HOM! I am so sorry for that! However, I came back to work this week and worked every single day! It was tiring, not being used to it due to my week off! Tonight was my only night to write, but I'm very exhausted and really can't stay up any longer. As a result, I will have HOM updated on Sunday and I will have at least 2 more chapters of each up by next Friday. It's the least I can do. :)**

**Also, due to my vacation and lack of submissions, the art contest has been lengthened to August 15! Once again, here are the rules:**

**paint, draw, sketch, whatever a picture of one of your favorite scenes from this fic or my other one, Hands On Me. Smut counts! Make sure you send me the links! (And replace the punctuation with words it'll actually go through.) On August 15, I'll pick the winners and tell you all September 1st! Here's what you get:**

**-First place gets a one-shot of anything they want me to write AND a walk-on role in my upcoming fic "From Monster to Man." Then my good friend superfreak330 will draw YOU a picture of the delicious Rumpelstiltskin in chibi form OR an OC of your choosing.**

**-Second place gets a one-shot of anything they want me to write. Then my good friend superfreak330 will draw you a black and white lineart of a chibi Rumpelstiltskin.**

**-Third place gets a walk-on role in my upcoming fic "From Monster to Man."**

**Now go and draw for me! Oh, yeah, but first review!**

**Despite its shortness, I do hope you have enjoyed this! Leave a review and let me know what you think! Please! Or favorite! Follow! Anything, really! Thanks so much! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Under the Sea

Chapter 8

Ariel almost always took her morning tea and biscuits in the drawing room. This morning was no different as she sat at the little table by the window that overlooked the garden. Except for the fact that on this particular morning, Vanessa was sat quietly on a small couch across the room with her own cup of tea. They were waiting and Ariel felt nothing but awkwardness at the tension in the room. She had yet to figure out why the raven haired beauty hated her so much. She began to wish that she could speak, if only to ask the question burning to get out. This morning, however, it seemed she didn't have to.

"I don't like you," Vanessa finally piped up from over her tea. Ariel turned and glanced over, her brow raised in surprise that her enemy had spoken. Vanessa smirked and stood up, slowly moving over to the red haired girl. "You don't talk. You can't talk, can you?" Ariel said nothing. She couldn't. She simply frowned in response. "Oh, this is too funny. You're so in love with the prince and you can't even tell him!" Vanessa laughed sharply, sitting down across from Ariel. "Well, don't even waste your breath, dear. He's mine."

Ariel wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that she didn't know if she loved the prince or not. She wanted to tell this girl that she had no right to make assumptions and claims to people as if they were property. She wanted to chastise her for being so rude, especially to someone of her stature. Truth was, Ariel missed the luxury of being a princess, of having people want for her instead of trying to win the affections herself. It was hard and she hated it, as selfish and childish as that thought was. But she couldn't say any of it and so she just clutched her necklace harder in irritation and tried to pretend like the words Vanessa said weren't affecting her. Thankfully, she didn't have to deal with it any longer. The doors burst open and Eric strolled through, with Rumpelstiltskin in disguise by his side, as the pair laughed at whatever conversation was being had. Eric spied the girls sitting so close together and grinned.

"Ah, ladies, so nice to see you getting along," he chirped and Vanessa forced a smile onto her face. Rumpelstiltskin looked at the confused expression on Ariel's face, his lips twitching as he fought back a smirk at her discomfort.

"I always try to get along with everyone, darling," Vanessa purred, approaching them. Ariel said nothing and Eric waited, wondering if she would at all. She bit her lip nervously instead, turning her gaze back towards her tea and biscuits.

"She doesn't talk much, does she?" Eric asked Rumpelstiltskin. He smirked and shrugged as if it were a casual everyday question.

"She is the quiet type," he lied, grinning at the glare Ariel sent his way. Here was her chance to show Eric that she was simply mute, not ignoring him, and Rumpelstiltskin was ruining it for her. Her face only turned red as he continued. "Don't get me wrong, she can be quite chatty when she wants to be. Usually she prefers to talk with those whose company she rather…enjoys."

Eric frowned at this new information. Rumpelstiltskin crossed to the couch and pretended as if he hadn't intentionally caused this change in demeanor at all. Vanessa's lips thinned as she watched the interaction. Ariel simply filled her mouth with a bite of biscuit.

* * *

Mr. Gold became very awake then, sitting upright in bed and feeling slightly embarrassed for the first time in nearly 100 years. He flashed Maris a half-smile before climbing out of the bed as casually as he could. It would have been flawless if it weren't for his bum leg. He frowned at himself, moving for his clothes.

"Oh, no, you don't have to go now, Mr. Gold," Maris cooed as she crossed her bedroom towards him. She smiled warmly at him, putting her hands on his chest to stop him as he began to buckle his pants.

"I apologize for staying," he said, unsure of what else to say. He had never expected this sort of thing to happen to him and quite frankly, it was strange to be on this side of events. "I must have been more tired than I thought. I will be going now; it's no trouble for me, I apologize if this has been any trouble for you, Miss Stone." Maris frowned at the formality.

"For the last time, call me _Maris_," she emphasized and he simply stared stoically at her. She tilted her head slightly and smiled warmly once more. "Please stay. It's…it's late and I wouldn't mind the company."

Mr. Gold chanced a glance at her alarm clock, which sat on one of the nightstands beside her bed. It was nearly three in the morning. It was very late and perhaps it would look a bit strange if he were to be leaving her house at this time. But wouldn't it also be strange if he were to leave her house at seven as well? He supposed it wouldn't make much of a difference; there were never many people out at either hour. Certainly not on this street. He smirked then as an idea came to him. If he was going to stay, he might as well make it worth his while.

"I suppose I could say," he said softly, leaning his head down and gently kissing her neck. "But only if you'll grace me with your presence at the diner tomorrow morning." He watched Maris blush slightly and it only made him smirk more.

"I'm not sure I could get up any earlier than I already do, Mr. Gold," she said gently, looking around the room to avoid looking at him. Had he just asked her on a _date_? The way he had phrased it had seemed like it would be his way of doing so, but perhaps she was just overthinking. She felt her heart begin to race at the idea of a date with Mr. Gold. It was only breakfast though, right? But, oh, what would people think! She finally met his gaze, noticing that he simply looked at her with a raised brow and an amused expression.

"So we won't have to," he said simply, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling Maris forwards as he did so. She now stood between his legs and he held onto her hips to keep her in place as he looked up at her. "It's my store. I can open it when I want."

"Then…I suppose breakfast would be nice…" Maris couldn't see any way out of this. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. Trying to push these thoughts to the back of her mind, she focused instead on his fingers now caressing her thighs beneath the skirt she wore. She had to remember that this was just sex, that that's all Mr. Gold saw it as and that's all she should see it as. He simply smirked at her and she just wanted to kiss him. She did really like that smirk, she decided.

"Good," he said, somewhat smug. "Then why don't we see about getting these clothes off…" Maris laughed as he pulled her down onto the bed with him.

OOO

The diner was mostly quiet, save for the few patrons that were always there at this time in the morning. Thankfully, Maris didn't really know any of them. She of course recognized two of them –one was Leroy, the little man who worked at the hospital and occasionally went to the bar she worked at, and the other was Emma Swan, that new girl who had decided to stay– but otherwise, though faces seemed familiar, not one stood out. She took a seat down in the booth by Emma's, which Mr. Gold took as his opportunity to greet the other woman.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Swan," Mr. Gold said with some amusement, a small smirk on his face. Maris raised a brow, unaware that the two had met. Emma managed to force a smile onto her face.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold," Emma said with a nod, before sipping her hot chocolate and taking a bite of her bagel. "You know, soon it'll be Deputy Swan." Emma smiled to herself at that.

"Really now? Regina won't be too happy with that," he said casually and Maris couldn't help but smile at his secret love for gossip. The man liked to know everything that was happening in town. It was simply his nature. It helped him, she knew.

"I don't think she'll ever be happy with what I do," Emma admitted around a bite of bagel with a roll of her eyes.

"You should think carefully about who you make your allies, Miss Swan," he said and then seated himself down across from Maris. Emma raised her brow at them.

"And who is your ally?" she asked nonchalantly, waving her fork in Maris's direction. Maris smiled and was ready to respond when Mr. Gold did it for her.

"This is my employee, Maris Stone," he introduced and Maris frowned at his speaking for her. She didn't realize that he had simply grown used to it. How could she?

"I didn't realize you had one," Emma said in surprise and Mr. Gold shrugged.

"I didn't realize it was your business to know," he said simply and their conversation seemed to end there. By the time Ruby came over to order from them, Emma was tossing a few bills down and leaving. She didn't seem happy with her conversation with Mr. Gold. Then again, whoever was?

"What was that?" Maris asked, unaware that Mr. Gold was acquainted with the new girl in town. It's not that it bothered her; she simply had a natural curiosity to know things. It was similar to that of Mr. Gold's, but hers was much more innocent he thought.

"I hired Miss Swan to retrieve what Miss Boyd had taken from me," Mr. Gold said simply, sipping on the coffee that Ruby had automatically brought for them. He was actually quite a regular here. He took his coffee with cream, no sugar.

"She was supposed to give her baby up to you, wasn't she? For adoption, I mean," Maris asked curiously and Mr. Gold nodded. Ruby approached them then and he waited until she had left before answering again.

"She was supposed to, yes," he said, buttering his bagel as Maris took a few bites of her eggs.

"Yeah, I heard from William that she decided to keep it. I wonder why that was?"

"Perhaps because her boyfriend finally came around. I'm not actually quite sure of that one. You aren't friends with her, then?"

"No. Why would I be? I'm practically ten years her senior. I mean, she's nice, but even with the age difference aside she's a bit more…innocent. Even if she did just have a baby. I've met her from time to time. William's a friend of her boyfriend Sean for some reason. They work together is probably why, but I feel like they were friends even before then."

"However did you and Mr. Prince meet, if you don't mind my asking?"

It was then that Maris realized that this was certainly not a date. She felt slightly foolish for thinking it was a possibility, for being slightly happy at the idea of one with Mr. Gold. What had she been thinking? He was Mr. Gold, the town deal making ogre. He was more frightening than Regina. Maris could hardly figure out why she was so sexually attracted to him in the first place; forget emotional attachments. This was just sex. If it were a date, he certainly wouldn't be asking her about her other relationship. Oh, yeah, and then there was that. Her other relationship. She inwardly groaned, looking down at her plate and pushing the rest of her eggs around. She put her fork down, and began to put some strawberry jam onto her toast, trying to find a way to distract herself from the crazy emotions washing through her before she answered. When she was done putting the jam on, she took a slow bite and turned her face up to his expectant gaze.

"He used to work at the bar," she said slowly. "He was a bartender when I first started until he got a job at the garage. He didn't really want to work nights anymore. When he was still working there, though, we used to flirt and finally he asked me on a date. I guess we hit it off or something because here we are." She shrugged and though Mr. Gold raised a brow at how little she cared for the story, he didn't say anymore. Perhaps, he thought, he was simply getting his hopes up. And that would not be a good thing for him. Or them.

* * *

She had managed to escape that afternoon, without even Rumpel trying to follow. He was supposed to be out hunting and Vanessa had gone…who knows. She didn't care. She finally had some time with herself and it was nice. She walked down along the docks, veering off towards the one at the end that was empty of any boats. It was nice out –sunny and warm– and she was going to take this time to just…think.

The closer to the water she got, the more she thought about her family and friends. She sighed longingly, sitting herself down on the edge of the dock. She swung her legs over the water, contemplating going for a dip. It was warm enough and she missed the feeling of water surrounding her.

"Ariel!" a friendly voice called before she had the chance to act on it and she peered over the dock with a grin on her face. Her good friend Flounder peered up at her cheerfully, happy to see her. She hadn't seen him since the day she had gotten her legs. He and Sebastian had helped her get to land, where Rumpelstiltskin had apparently attracted the attention of the Prince as he was walking. She had seen Sebastian twice since then –once when she was on a boat, before the ball, and once at a mishap at dinner. She smiled fondly at the thought.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Flounder said in confusion and Ariel just frowned. She motioned towards her throat before making a slicing motion. Then she sighed and looked down. Flounder frowned back as he remembered. "Oh…yeah…it'll be ok, Ariel. Your father's worried, you know." Ariel motioned her hands for him to continue. The fish smiled at him. "Sebastian is having a hard time keeping quiet. Triton knows that he knows something, but that crab just won't give in this time. Your father's alright, though. So are your sisters. Really."

Ariel grinned, happy to have at least some news of her family. She pointed to herself and then to the water. Flounder whooped in glee at the idea of swimming with his friend again and moved around in circles. Ariel laughed silently before allowing herself to slip off the dock and into the water. She was glad that she was wearing the maid's dress again today. It was simple enough that the ocean water wouldn't ruin it. Unfortunately, she hadn't learned how to swim with her legs.

As she sank beneath the water, her eyes flew open in shock. The water immediately stung them in a way that it hadn't before and she squeezed her eyes shut, kicking her legs and flailing in an attempt to get back up above the water. She needed to breathe! Instead, she accidentally breathed in water. The feeling of it rushing into her lungs made her splutter and flail some more as she tried to push herself upwards. Flounder swam about her in a panic, trying to help her up, but without someone else to get her other side it was almost useless. Just as things were beginning to go dark, she felt a hand close around her wrist and pull her up.

She coughed up the water she had taken in as her back slammed into the dock. Flounder swam underneath and peered up beneath the boards, trying to make sure his friend was alright and also to see just who had saved her. Ariel blinked rapidly to get the stinging to go away before she felt herself being pulled into a sitting position. A hand clapped down onto her back hard, allowing her to spit up the rest of the water caught in her lungs. Her breathing was ragged, but she was breathing and alive. Her eyes still stung, but it was bearable. Realizing this, she turned her head to look up into the face of the man who had saved her. He just looked back with a vaguely familiar amused expression on his face.

"Wouldn't want you to die after all we've done together, now, would we, dearie?" he taunted and she just smiled graciously at him. He laughed at what he thought was his own hilarity. Now that she was able, Ariel threw her arms up around his neck and pulled him tight for a hug. She knocked him from his squatting position and since he wasn't surprised by this, he happened to knock her over as well until he was lying on top of her. Ariel let out a silent laugh as he pushed himself upwards, leaning on his hands as he continued to tower over her. He grinned down at her, unable to help from hearing her laugh. He knew what it sounded like and recalling it wasn't an issue. He thought that perhaps he shouldn't know it, but what did it matter?

"You are an unbelievable klutz," Rumpelstiltskin said in a somewhat teasing tone. Ariel just grinned at him, smacking him playfully on the arm and nodding in agreement. He pushed himself off of her finally, realizing their closeness and what it suddenly made him want to do. He sat up and away from her, trying to fight the urges to lean back down and kiss her. She just continued to lie there, content with staying wet. She turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin, about to grab her necklace and say something when her eyes widened in shock. Noticing this, he raised a brow, but before he could speak someone else did.

"Well, I didn't expect to find both of you here," a familiar voice said behind them and they both turned to see Eric, appearing awkward and embarrassed. "Apparently I was interrupting something." Rumpelstiltskin jumped to his feet then.

"No, not at all. I was just looking for Ariel and she happened to have fallen in when I found her. She's not the greatest of swimmers," Rumpelstiltskin lied easily and smirked at his slight. Ariel glared at him, but he ignored it. "I can see you want to talk so I'll just leave you two alone." Eric smiled then.

"Thank you, Monsieur Green," Eric said with a nod. Rumpelstiltskin bowed low to him, trying not to make it appear mocking. That was hard for him to do, but he had a disguise to keep.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," Rumpelstiltskin purred, glancing back at the now grinning Ariel. She was looking right at Eric.

Rumpelstiltskin took his leave, but he couldn't help but look back with the slightest pang of jealousy. Eric sat down beside Ariel, who pulled herself into a sitting position. They began to chat –or rather, Eric began to talk and Ariel began to smile and listen, nodding where it was needed. Eric got comfortable, leaning back on his hands as he smiled at her. Rumpelstiltskin knew that this was how it was supposed to be. The pair were supposed to be in love and Eric had to give Ariel her true love's kiss. And yet, there was something that was off. For the first time in a long time, Rumpelstiltskin had a thought way way back in the back of his mind that perhaps he should be where Eric was right now. Perhaps.

* * *

When the earthquake hit, she was arching her back from across his lap in the back of the store. To be honest, at first she wasn't sure if it was real or just a part of her orgasm. She blinked, staring in slight confusion at Mr. Gold's furrowed brow. He was worried, she knew. If she weren't coming down from a high, she might be more worried than she was. Shaking her head to rid herself of the daze she was in, she stood up and gathered her clothes. She wasn't even thinking of Mr. Gold as she put them on and retreated into the front to make sure nothing had broken. Though a few things had fallen out of place, nothing had smashed to the floor. With a small smile of relief, she went to the back to see Mr. Gold buttoning his shirt and straightening his tie. He offered her a tight smile.

"What was that?" she asked and he shrugged lazily. She leaned against the doorway with a smile, enjoying the fact that he was so comfortable. Despite the earthquake. It was almost as if he had expected it.

"My guess would be the mines collapsing," he predicted. Like Henry's future words would tell, Mr. Gold knew that Emma was weakening the curse. Parts of the past were returning and this was one of them. He had to keep himself from hoping too much or else he might begin to wonder if Maris remembered anything yet. This wasn't going to be a quick thing, but rather a slow one. Emma has been one of the most skeptical people he has ever met.

"Should we go and see what it was about?" Maris asked, frowning in slight concern. Mr. Gold smirked and simply shook his head.

"The entire town will be there, I'm sure. So I'm certain you'll be hearing about it shortly," he assured her and took a step forward, leaning down to brush his lips across hers. It was Maris, however, that closed the distance and stole a kiss. She smiled against his lips and he had to try to remember that this was just a physical relationship. She didn't remember anything. No matter how much he wanted her to.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 8! As you can see, the romance between Mr. Gold and Maris is blossoming and the progress between Ariel and Rumpel is beginning to show up. It's only a matter of time before…well, I guess you'll find out in future chapters, won't you? ;) I promise more real sexy times next time! And I'll do my best to make it longer too!**

**Speaking of which, sorry for its shortness, but this week was a lot crazier than expected. I'm moving across the country at the end of the month and some issues came up with applying for an apartment. We've got that all settled now, however, and so I'm mostly good to go and ready for more writing! Though, a tad bit tired. This also gives reason for its shortness this chapter!**

**The next chapter of Hands On Me will be up either tomorrow or Friday. It'll be the second to last one and I promise it will be very long! This story still has quite a few more chapters to go. :) I hope you like it so far!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Any positives are welcome and even some negatives if it's constructive. :) Otherwise, favorite or follow or anything to let me know that I'm doing pretty well!**

**But mostly, review! I could always use the feedback. And perhaps it'll motivate me to update sooner? :D**

_**ALSO, DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE ART CONTEST!**_ Please read back last chapter for rules.


	9. Chapter 9

Under the Sea

**A/N: I apologize for this update taking forever. I was more focused on finishing up HOM and beginning the writing of my upcoming fic "From Monster to Man" to really focus much on this. That story has been posted, by the way, so please go and check it out after reading this! Of course, now I have plenty of time and this is will be my first priority so I can get it done and it will be wonderful and you will love it. :) Now carry on.**

Chapter 9

She was on top again; with his bum leg, it was just easier. He greedily ran his hands over her back as he devoured her mouth with his, their hips moving together. He held her body flush against his, not wanting to let her go. He had waited too long for this, had pushed aside his wants and his needs in the thought that it would be better for her, had stayed away for _28_ _years_. But _she_ had found _him_ and now that he had her, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to be selfish, but could you blame him?

She wanted him, not William and not the life she had been given here. She had found him again and though he had tried to stay neutral towards her, he found he just couldn't keep his resolve anymore. This was his curse, and though she wasn't his purpose for it, he had decided that he could have this. It was just sex, so what was the harm in it? Perhaps he could only have her in these moments, perhaps he would never be able to share his feelings with her or express...anything, but in these moments he would try. In these moments, she was his.

It was with this in mind that he rolled his hips up, meeting her thrust for thrust. She wrapped her arms around his neck, flattening her chest against his as she moaned. She moved her body over his, opening her eyes part way to look at him. He was looking right back, sliding his hands down her back to grasp at her hips and pull her closer still. She smiled at him. He loved that smile –it was sultry, it was full of desire, and it was directed at _him_. Instead of smiling back, he just leaned forwards and captured hers in a kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed again, lost to the feeling of him.

They never came together, the way couples often try to do. He always let her come first; always put his off if only just to watch her. When she was in the throes of passion, she'd throw her head back, her back would arch, and her toes would curl. She'd let out one long, low moan as her hips bucked into him and as she clenched around his still moving body, she'd grasp at him and try to melt herself into him. He enjoyed the feeling of want that went with this every time they did it. And that was frequent. It was then, and only then, that he would allow himself his own release. He always buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, as he came with a strangled cry muffled by her flesh.

She rolled off of him and he settled down in the pillows before she cuddled up against his side. She often liked to cuddle after sex, even if it seemed more intimate than the sex itself. He didn't mind so he didn't say anything about it. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, resting her face on his shoulder as she gently ran her hand through the course hair on his chest.

"I don't know why it is that I want you so much," she said in a teasing voice. "I didn't think this much sex in so short a time was possible."

"We're just making up for lost time," he murmured, running a hand through her hair. He liked the way the red tresses curled around his fingers.

"What?" she said, slightly confused as she gazed up at him. He flashed a half-smile.

"Don't worry about it, my dear," he said simply and she listened, deciding to snuggle closer to him instead.

"I can't stay long," she said and he just nodded. "I'm meeting up with Joel and Buddy later. Joel wants to do some shopping for my registry and Buddy decided to tag along." He nodded, recognizing the names of two of her friends. They had been two of her closest friends in their old world too. He smirked slightly at how Joel had turned out. He should have known how gay that fish had been all along.

"Will I see you later?" he asked as casually as he could, trying to keep the hope from his voice. He felt her head shake beneath him and tried not to let his shoulders sag.

"William's taking me out to dinner," she said simply and then slowly pulled away. He watched as she climbed out of the bed and pulled her clothes back on. As she was buttoning up her shirt, she looked up to face him with a small smile on her face. "Perhaps you'll come to my show tomorrow night?"

"Perhaps," he said lightly with a shrug. She nodded, knowing he would never make the promise, and began to head towards the door. "You should leave him." He inwardly cursed himself for letting the words come out. She paused and turned towards him, raising her brow.

"Why?" she asked, knowing exactly who he was talking about. He shrugged, trying to act calm about it. On the outside, he was doing wonderful. On the inside, his mind was screaming at him and his heart was pounding and he knew her answer might make him break something else he owned.

"There are plenty of reasons," he said and her look only asked for some of them. "Like you deserve better, perhaps. Or because you don't love him." She smiled wistfully at him.

"Would you be mine outside of the bedroom if I do?" she asked and he half-smiled back.

"You know I can't," he said, feeling his stomach drop. Oh, their circumstances were tied. It was ok for someone like William to be with her –he was a good, hardworking, and honest man. But she was considered none of those things. She spent her nights singing in a bar, and many of the town suspected she was a harlot to go along with that seedy job. William kept her…human. It would only be too perfect if he were to publicly be her beau. He'd be called the influence behind why she did it all and it would do terrible things to his reputation. He couldn't lose his position, not when there wasn't magic in this world to back him up. Even as hated as he was, he was still respected. She would change that.

"Then you know I won't," she responded sadly, shrugging at him. "I'm his. Always will be." He scowled. There she went again, reminding him that he didn't have her. That he would never have her. Oh, but things were always too good to be true, weren't they? Damn this curse.

This time, it was a coat rack.

* * *

He was leaned against the wall by her rooms, waiting for her when she showed up. He noticed the skip to her step as she walked and he couldn't help the scowl on his face when he knew the reason for it. She smiled brightly at him, stopping in front of her door to talk with him. She was ecstatic about something, he could tell. He certainly wasn't, though she didn't seem to notice.

"Talk with the prince go well?" he asked as politely as he could muster. It was hard not to sneer the words. She just nodded and reached up to grasp her necklace.

"**Oh, it was wonderful! He enjoyed your hunting trip and he just seemed…so excited to be talking to me. He never likes to talk to Vanessa about things. She doesn't listen the way I do**," Ariel explained, beginning to rattle on. He smirked.

"If only he could hear you talk," he interrupted and she rolled her eyes at him, unable to hide the smile at his comment.

"**Oh hush,**" she said, swatting at him playfully. His smirk only grew and he pushed himself up off the wall and straightened to his full height to tower over her.

"And sound like you?" he sneered. She frowned at his cruel joke. She didn't think it was funny. He didn't seem to care, crossing his arms and acting like it didn't affect him. Like this was how he normally was –indifferent and uncaring.

"**Did I do something to upset you?**" she asked, genuinely confused as to why he seemed so unhappy.

"Oh, nothing at all, dearie," he drawled, taking a few steps away. "It seems you have everything under control here. You and your little _prince_ can go live _happily ever after_ and you can listen to him talk." He waved his hands in the air as he spoke, spitting out some of the words like they tasted bad and walking further away down the hall. She gaped at him.

"**Are you **_**jealous**_**?**" she accused him. He scoffed and turned around to face her, forcing a look of pretend offense at her words. He put his hand over his heart as if it was breaking and she merely raised an eyebrow at his dramatics.

"Me? Jealous? Of what?" he said in exaggerated exasperation. "What could _he_ possibly have that I should be jealous of?" She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"**I don't know. Me?**" The thought came out before she could let go of her necklace. But as soon as it rolled off her brain, she did just that and bit her lower lip as if afraid of thinking anything more. He frowned at her, noticing her reaction. He couldn't help but step closer to her, trying to carefully decide just how he should respond.

"Did you want me to be jealous of that?" And then that came out instead. But of course he was a master of going with it so he did just that. He raised his brow and took a few steps closer, stopping just in front of her.

She stared up at him, unblinking. He watched an array of emotions pass through her face and her mouth opened and closed as if she were trying to possibly speak the words to him instead. And then just as she was reaching up to clasp her necklace, to respond and say something, _anything_, they heard footsteps. Of a servant, perhaps, but it was unimportant. The moment was ruined and all the sudden tension between them disappeared around a corner somewhere. Then she turned around, went into her rooms, and closed the doors in his face.

OOO

She leaned against the railing, making sure both of her hands were out in front of her and dangling over the water rather than on the glass fish dangling around her neck. She had had enough of accidentally letting her thoughts slip to _him_. It was nerve wracking, to be double checking her thoughts these days. And there was something that scared her –her lack of days. She had three left. All she had accomplished was perhaps making Eric a little jealous, but he was still marrying that other woman wasn't he? He didn't love her. And worst of all, she didn't care that he didn't love her. She wasn't so sure that he was the one she loved. She just knew that she was supposed to, that he was the one who was going to save her. Not that it mattered. He wasn't going to kiss her before the dawn of the third day anyways. She let out a silent cry of frustration, letting her head droop in defeat. What was even the point in trying?

"Ariel, what is this nonsense I am hearing about a wedding?" a voice called from below her in the water, breaking her thoughts. She opened her eyes and her brow rose in surprise as she noticed her old advisor. He looked…concerned.

"Are you getting married?" Her eyes began to water as she shook her head. "Is it true that the prince is getting married…?" She nodded as the first tear fell. Her friend was immediately enraged in her honor.

"To _whom_?" he snarled, waving his claw in the air as if it might bestow some curse upon the woman that stole his friend's only possible chance at happiness.

She simply shook her head as she tried to fight the onslaught of tears that wanted so much to fall. She felt grateful that she was alone. Well, aside from him. This feeling of such weakness made her feel pathetic. She had felt vulnerable since she had gained her legs, but it hadn't gone away like it should have. She had grown up being confident and brave, having been taught that she could and would be able to get through anything. But she hadn't ever expected anything like this. She was crying and she couldn't even tell you why. She sank on her haunches, holding onto the bottom of the railing as she tried to maintain some sort of composure. Her friend just looked up at her sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do.

"It looks like someone has crabs!" an unwelcome voice giggled maliciously from nearby. She turned her head and glared at the intruder. He smirked at her, sauntering over as if the sight of her as such a mess was nothing to him. As he glanced indifferently towards Sebastian, she had to fight another sudden wave of tears overcoming her. Whatever it was that was going on between them, she thought, was what hurt the most.

"**Please just go away**," she begged softly, knowing the voice he could hear was cracking in the midst of trying to stay strong. He just raised a brow at her.

"And risk you falling in and nearly drowning again? I think not," he said casually, rolling his eyes as if she had somehow missed the obvious. She pushed herself to her feet, clutching at the railing with one hand and her necklace with the other as she stared him down, angry tears spilling over her cheeks.

"**What would it even matter to you?**" she couldn't help but snap. All expression seemed to fall from his face as he tilted his head, studying her.

"It would matter," he said simply. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. She hardly noticed the crab watching their interaction. Even if he could only hear Rumpelstiltskin and not Ariel.

"**Because it'd be you losing another precious deal, I'm sure,**" she snorted and turned to look out over the ocean instead of having to face him. She let go of her necklace, not wanting him to be privy to anything else. She watched him from the corner of her eye. His body was stiff, as if he was trying to remain calm and in control of whatever impulse he was tempted to make. He seemed to be weighing his words carefully before he said anything to her.

"No," he said finally, but his tone wasn't clear to her. She didn't know if it was simply matter-of-fact or if there was supposed to be more behind it. "But suit yourself."

She turned her eyes back towards Sebastian then, her brow furrowing in confusion at the large grin on his face. She waited until she heard _his_ footsteps fade before she waved frantically at her friend to try to get him to explain himself. He let out a laugh.

"It seems all hope is not lost, Ariel!" he said in excitement. She frowned at him in confusion. "Ariel…I'm not sure who that man is, but whoever he is to you he is more than you seem to think." Still, she looked confused. He sighed in frustration and pulled himself up onto the dock. She squatted down and he grabbed her face carefully, making her look directly at him as he talked so that she wouldn't miss anything important he had to say. "You're in love with him, Ariel." Her eyes widened at his…accusation, she thought. He just smiled knowingly. "And I do believe he might love you too!"

* * *

"You seem to have a lot of broken furniture lately, Gold," a familiar voice purred in his direction. He looked up from the pieces of his old coat rack on the sidewalk and raised a brow at his long time enemy.

"I'm simply cleaning out my house like I've been meaning to, Regina," he responded casually and then nodded a slight greeting to her confused son. She simply smirked at him.

"I suppose it's good to know that's all you're doing, rather than breaking your own things in a fit of rage," she said in a very fake teasing tone. He frowned at her.

"Why are you walking by my house?" he asked as she paused in front of him, holding on tightly to Henry's hand. Henry silently watched their exchange, hoping that perhaps they wouldn't notice them and maybe this would help him figure out just _who_ Mr. Gold was. Then he could talk to Emma about it, if she wasn't too busy with Graham.

"It's nice out and Henry has another appointment with Dr. Hopper tonight so I thought I'd walk him before the weather gets too cold," she said defensively.

"Then I suppose it would be best if you carried on. You wouldn't want to be late, now, would you?" he responded coolly. She glared at him and tightened her grip on Henry's hand. She knew what was coming when he lowered his voice so only she could hear. "I think you should mind your own business when it comes to my property…please."

"Come on, Henry," she snapped, and pulled her son away. He smirked and she ground her teeth together as she wandered off. Today was simply not her day. And she still had to go visit her father's grave after dropping Henry off.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter nine! It's a bit short, but I wanted to give you all **_**something**_** since it's been three weeks! Due to moving, I don't believe I'll be able to update this story or FMTM until after September 1. I will do my best to get some writing done and maybe post something at the end of this week or else attempt something while driving across the country, but I really can't guarantee anything. I apologize for that.**

**The next chapter of UTS will be longer, though. I do promise that! It will involve Graham's death, talks between Ariel and Rumpelstiltskin, talks between Maris and her Storybrooke friends, a very important invitation, and some more singing at the bar! Perhaps Mr. Gold will be present? I guess you'll just have to read and find out!**

**So please, review, favorite, and alert this story to let me know you all love it still! And don't forget to check out my new story "From Monster to Man!" Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Under the Sea

**A/N: Joel is really really gay. Like, so stereotypically gay it will probably be offensive. I'm sorry for that, but it's like it was necessary. I had a dream about it. I promise Flounder isn't nearly so obvious and OF COURSE he'll still have the same adorable timidity! Anyways, this chapter is reeeeally long to make up for lost time. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

Chapter 10

"Hey, guuurl, where you been?" The sound of her friend reached her ears before Maris had even gotten through the door. She grinned over at her two best friends and made her way towards the start of the plate section. Her friend Joel already had a scanner in his hand, ready and waiting to begin creating her registry.

"I was just…doing a little extra work for Mr. Gold," she lied and forced a smile onto her face. Joel raised a brow at her while her other friend Buddy struggled to not drop the crystal bowl he had just picked up.

"Why do you even work for that man?" Joel scoffed, handing her the scanner.

"He's not that bad," Buddy intervened, putting the crystal bowl down. "He's got some cool stuff in that store of his!" Maris laughed and nodded.

"That he does. Feel free to stop by and get something you like, Buddy," she offered and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! All those gadgets and treasures and–"

"We get it, Buddy. You like stuff," Joel said with a click of his tongue. Buddy looked away, abashed. "It's still a crap job if you ask me." Maris shrugged.

"I could have done worse. I could have ended up a whore," she said and Joel let out a laugh.

"It's not as if people don't already think you're a slag, sweetie," he teased and she rolled her eyes at him, swatting at his arm. Joel turned to Maris with a large grin in place as they began to move around the store. "Maris, doll, how close are you to _the_ Mr. Gold?" She scanned a set of plates she wanted and moved on to look at matching cups. She bit her lower lip, trying to decide just what she should tell them as a light shade of pink tinged her cheeks.

"Close enough, I suppose," she murmured, unaware of Joel studying her. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, before deciding this wasn't the best place for this conversation.

"Invite him to your wedding," he said and she turned to look at him in confusion. "He's rich, isn't he? If he likes you enough, maybe he'll get you most of this stuff on the list. Invite him to the wedding shower you're having in a few weeks. I think it would be in your best interests financially. Even I wouldn't mind having a go for that money." Maris laughed.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. He's my boss," she came up with the first excuse she could think of and Joel let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You're inviting Julia, aren't you?"

"Well…yeah…"

"And she's your boss from the Blue Oyster, isn't she?"

"Well. Yes, I guess so."

"Then what's the problem with this one?"

"I…I guess there isn't any problem."

"Good. Then you best be writing him an invitation." She forced a smile onto her face.

"Of course." He smiled cheerily at her.

"I'm so excited for this wedding, Maris. You're going to look beautiful and William is such a catch!" She let out a little laugh.

"Thanks, Joel." And then a smash took her attention away from him. "Buddy!"

"Oops!"

* * *

She paced back and forth, anxiously fingering her necklace as she tried to clear her head. She still had Sebastian's words stuck in her head and she couldn't seem to get them out. But he was wrong, wasn't he? Because she didn't love _him_. She couldn't ever love _him_. She wasn't _supposed_ to love him. She was supposed to love the prince. She did love the prince, didn't she? He was handsome and he was sweet and he was…likable. But did she love him? She let out a silent cry of frustration, squeezing the necklace tighter in an attempt to vent the anger she was feeling. She didn't like this one bit. Sure, she had thought of…something, before, but never so bluntly like this. She let go and leaned against the wall, her hands dropping to her sides. She let out a small sigh and closed her eyes, trying to just…not think.

A knock interrupted anything else she might have tried to mull over and she was glad of it. She moved to the door of her bedroom and pulled it out just a bit to look at who had come to visit her. Eric stood tall beside "Monsieur Green" with a grin on his face, while Rumpelstiltskin's expression was more…stoic. She frowned at him. What on earth was he thinking and why didn't he look…happy? Instead of trying to ask, she simply bowed low and smiled, waiting for them to say something.

"We have decided to have lunch out in the gardens," Eric announced gleefully, as if this were the greatest idea he had ever had. "There will be little sandwiches and tea and other ladies for you to chat with. There will also be target practice for us men. I just think it's too nice of a day to pass this up!" Here, his cheerful voice faltered a bit. "And…Vanessa thinks it would be lovely as a way to celebrate the wedding tomorrow…What…what do you think?" Ariel smiled at him and nodded slightly.

"She thinks it's lovely," Rumpelstiltskin spoke for her, but his gaze never left her face. She turned from Eric to look at him then and offered him a gentle smile. He couldn't help but break his stoic façade and offer a small smile back.

"Good, then we will see you outside in one hour," Eric said and then turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Rumpelstiltskin said, still not looking away from Ariel. She blushed slightly at the intensity of his gaze and looked down. She waited until they had retreated down the hall before she closed the door and leaned against it, letting out a great big sigh of relief. Why did that feel so…hard?

OOO

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, quite!"

"My husband loves this weather and even better that we're here."

"Yes, these grounds are quite pretty."

"I love these little sandwiches! They're so little!"

"Compliments to the chef, indeed."

"And this tea! Look at the little teacups!"

"Yes, yes, good teacups. The gold trimming is exquisite."

"And the little sandwiches!"

"They really went all out for this lunch."

"I suppose it's a wedding shower of sorts. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Of course not!"

"It's all just so wonderful, it is."

Ariel stood a little ways away from the group of women as they chattered on with small talk. She wasn't sure she could input anything and she didn't want to stand there awkwardly in silence in case they tried to talk to her. They were nice and under any other circumstances she would join them, but she could do without for today. So she stood there, watching the men take their guns and shoot the clay disks that were sent whirling into the air. She kept smoothing down the skirt of her dark blue dress as she eyed Vanessa standing beside Eric. The woman was always on his arm, unless it was his turn to shoot, and she was always laughing at his dumb jokes and trying to be as affectionate as she could. Ariel saw her steal glances in her direction, but she honestly didn't care. She didn't feel any form of jealously that one normally feels in these situations and she certainly didn't feel any sort of longing to be the one on Eric's arm instead. She frowned slightly at this realization, wondering if perhaps Sebastian was right after all.

She heard footsteps in the grass as someone stopped beside her. She already knew who it was before she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her, but instead was looking to where she had just been moments ago. He had a slight look of agitation on his face, as if she shouldn't have been staring or perhaps he just ate something bitter, but he was merely standing by silently. She kept her hands down, though she wanted to desperately ask him what he was thinking. She thought that perhaps it would be best if he talked first. His expression finally calmed and then he turned to look at her, a smirk on his face.

"Why aren't you chatting with the other ladies, dearie?" he mocked in a teasing tone. She shot him a glare, but her lips betrayed her as they quirked up into a small smile. He let out a slight gleeful laugh as she gave in and she grinned at him, shaking her head. Then he turned more serious and nodded towards the prince. "I wouldn't worry about that. I have a plan for tomorrow that we can discuss later. I promised you your kiss and you'll get it."

She only nodded. She didn't trust herself right then to grab her necklace and try to respond. She smiled a bit at him, to try to show her she was glad for his help in winning the man she was supposed to love. But she didn't love him like she should, no matter how much she wanted to, and she was afraid to tell Rumpelstiltskin that. Because then she might accidentally tell him everything and she knew she couldn't. He had already made it clear once before that they weren't even friends. This was a deal. And that's all she was to him.

"What's the matter, dearie? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked at her. She shook her head and forced a smile onto her face, but he saw through it and she knew it. He raised a brow and offered his arm to her. "Why don't we take a walk through the gardens? Get a little fresh air away from…everyone."

She bit her lower lip in thought for a moment before she nodded slightly and took it. He guided her away from the people, walking through the maze of tall bushes and past the open areas of flowers, until they reached a fountain somewhere in the middle. Here, he stopped and turned to look at her. She looked up at him and smiled, glad for the privacy. If they were going to have this talk, she'd rather no one else be privy to it in the slightest.

"What's on your mind, dearie?" he asked softly and slowly, so she could plan what she wanted to say, she brought her hand up to her necklace.

"**Just this wedding. It's…hard. I know you promised things would turn out the way you want them to and I know you always come through on your deals, but it's a little hard to believe with everything happening so quickly now and the wedding being tomorrow. Sometimes, I just feel like I've lost. That's all**," she explained and let go of her necklace until he responded. He raised his brow at this and she wondered if perhaps he knew.

"Have a little faith, dearie," he chided her and she smiled. "You need to trust me."

"**I **_**do**_** trust you**," she thought imploringly. "**Very much.**" His lips twitched as he fought back a smile and he merely nodded.

"Then what is it?" he asked. She bit her lip and looked down. He thought of what she had been thinking earlier, wondering if she even realized that she seemed to grab her necklace as a nervous habit when she was thinking something over. He had been trying to get her words out of his head, but now that they were alone and it was just them he had to know. He repeated a question he had asked once long ago, but he knew that this time her answer was going to be different. "You do love the prince, do you not?" She looked up at him, her brow furrowed, and slowly she grabbed her necklace again.

"**No,**" she admitted. "**No I do not.**" His brow rose and he felt his heartbeat quicken, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. She had met several people while being here; the man of her thoughts could be anyone. He kept his appearance passive, even while on the inside he was raging and itching to ask her question after question. Or maybe he should just…he mentally shook his head. No, that was not an option.

"Why not?" he finally asked. She smiled wistfully, but he knew she wasn't going to tell him just what she was thinking. She was planning this carefully. She was…afraid, he noted.

"**I just…don't**," she said, and the voice that came through was strained. He frowned at her.

"Do you want me to stop helping you then?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"**No. What other choice do I have?**" She looked up at him, her expression hopeful. And as she bit her lip, he wanted to give in and answer the question for her. But he knew that wasn't an option. She was meant for the prince. That was supposed to be the outcome of this deal. Then he could get what he wanted and he could continue on with the rest of his plans. She was not a part of that and he wasn't going to let her get in the way now. He especially didn't want to do the same thing to her that he had done to…He nodded.

"You don't," he said and she looked down. He watched as she braced her shoulders and knew she wanted to cry, but she was strong. She wouldn't let herself do that in front of him. She simply nodded and turned away from him.

"**I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you in the castle later.**" He cursed himself. He didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to reach out and pull her to him and tell her that _he_ was another option. But he didn't do any of that.

"Alright," he said instead and then turned and walked away. Even as he looked back and saw her sitting on the edge of the fountain, holding her hand over her mouth as she tried not to cry, he continued to walk away. He couldn't turn back. She wasn't meant to be more. She was never meant to be more.

* * *

There was the idle chatter of people at other tables; there were the waiters taking orders; there was the host greeting people that came in; but all that could be heard at _their_ table was the clattering of forks on dishes as he shoveled food into his mouth and she pushed it around on her plate. Maris loved William dearly –at least, she thought she did– but he could be so oblivious at times. She finally put her fork down and looked up at him.

"William?" she said to get his attention. He looked up as he pulled his fork from his mouth. He chewed his steak and potatoes quickly, gulping it down so he could respond. He smiled at her.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about…about inviting Mr. Gold to our wedding?" She had thought about what Joel had said, but she finally decided that she didn't want to do it unless William agreed. After all, it was his wedding too. And she felt guilty enough as it was. William was so great –he was handsome, he was sweet, he was good to her, and he loved her fully and completely. But for whatever reason, she found she couldn't get enough of Mr. Gold. It was almost as if _he_ was the one she should be with right now. She sighed, shaking that thought away. It was a silly thought.

"I think that if it's what you want, then it's a wonderful idea," William said. Maris smiled. He was always so accommodating, always just wanting to make her happy. It only helped to further cause the weight in the pit of her stomach to grow heavier. She nodded.

"I would like to invite him then, yes. Perhaps he'll give me a raise for it," she joked. He laughed.

"Wouldn't that be nice?" he mused and she nodded as he once again began to shovel food into his mouth.

She was torn, between doing the right thing and doing what she truly wanted. But she knew that it didn't matter. She knew she could say she'd do the right thing, that she'd end things with Mr. Gold and be faithful to William because he deserved better than her. But she also knew she'd end up right back in his bed, trying to get close to him and _stay_ close to him. She'd noticed the way he would make sure to touch almost every inch of her when they were together, as if trying to memorize her body. She'd noticed the way he would try to pull her closer, make her melt against him, and she'd do just that. When their bodies were joined, it was like nothing else mattered. She knew that for some unknown reason, even though she had no idea who he really was, she was completely and totally head over heels in love with her boss and she would do anything she could to not give him up. She didn't want to give him up. But that seemed to be even worse. Because it was just supposed to be sex, right? He wasn't supposed to be hers. They were never meant for each other. And that thought ached more than anything ever had.

* * *

She hadn't seen him since lunch. She didn't go to dinner –perhaps he had been there. But he didn't come looking for her either. The sun set and rose again and she hadn't slept a wink. With all the thoughts tossing and turning around in her head, it had been hard for her to even get settled. She passed on breakfast and sat in front of her mirror instead, trying so desperately to keep the tears from falling. Rumpelstiltskin had said he had a plan –and she believed him. But he was nowhere to be found and she didn't want to follow through with it anyways. She was tired, her heart was aching, she was afraid for losing what she had gained, and she found she was missing her family. She couldn't help the tears from falling quickly and so she raised her hand to her necklace. There was only one person she wanted to see.

"**Rumpel, **_**please**_**. I need you. Please. Oh god, do I need you,**" she pleaded as the tears fell faster. By the time a hand rested down gently on her shoulder, she was a sobbing wreck.

She looked up through blurry eyes at the very man she had begged to see and simply reached her arms out. And without thinking twice, he crouched down beside her chair and wrapped his arms around her. She pushed herself out of the chair and onto the floor with him, falling into his lap. He wrapped her in his arms tighter and gently hushed her as he rocked her back and forth. She buried her face in his neck, wrapping her arms about him as she tried to stop crying.

"It's ok, Ariel," he whispered, frowning at her distress. "It's ok. I'm here now. It's ok."

And it was ok. Ariel slowly relaxed and became more comfortable as the time passed by. With a heavy sigh, she finally pulled back and looked at him. She was confused by such gentleness from him, having only seen it once before, but she didn't seem to mind it at all. She wiped at her face, trying to dry it, and then fixed her position on his lap so she could snuggle against his chest.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly as he stroked her hair. He knew he shouldn't be this close, that he shouldn't be doing this for her, but she had asked for him and he found himself unable to refuse. He wanted to be here. For her. She frowned and brought her hand up to her necklace.

"**I just feel so hopeless**," she admitted. "**I'm possibly about to lose everything I've gained and I owe two debts. I miss my father and I feel so guilty that I disobeyed him and betrayed his trust in me **_**again**_**. But a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, right? I didn't feel right, like I never belonged there. But I'm not so sure I have anywhere to belong here either. Or anyone to belong with! It's just…it's all so…messed up.**" She let go of her necklace then and closed her eyes as she tried to fight another set of tears. He sighed and gently rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

"It's alright. You're going to keep what you have," he assured her. He steeled himself for his next words. He didn't want to say them, but he couldn't keep on like this. He had to end this before it went any further. "You will get the prince today. He loves you, not Vanessa, and I'm going to help you make him see that. Now off my lap."

Ariel blushed and pulled away, gently getting off of him and standing up. She hadn't even realized she was in his lap. He smirked at her and stood. She bit her lower lip and avoided his gaze. Despite the fact that her eyes were red and puffy, he couldn't help but look at her. Her cheeks were flushed and he could tell she was suddenly nervous. The biting of her lip drew his attention to her mouth and for a moment he wondered what it would feel like…he shook the thought from his head. She wasn't his. He had to keep reminding himself of that. He opened his mouth to speak, just as she was reaching up to grab her necklace, when a loud grumble from her stomach interrupted both of them.

"Hungry there, dearie?" he purred and she blushed again, looking up at him and smiling a bit sheepishly.

"**I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday,**" she admitted and he laughed.

"Then let's get you something to eat, shall we? Can't have you following through with my plans on an empty stomach," he said and held his arm out for her as his glamour spell overtook his appearance. She gladly took it and they made their way down to the kitchens.

"**I rather like you better without that glamour spell of yours,**" she commented. He raised his brow at her.

"What's it to you what I do or don't look like?" he commented and she shrugged

"**I understand it. Can't go romping around as Rumpelstiltskin and all that, but I kind of like the way your skin sparkles,**" she admitted. He let out a short laugh.

"Oh, I sparkle now?" She grinned at him.

"**Just a bit.**" He let out another laugh.

OOO

Ten minutes later found them munching on cereal. She had plopped herself down on one of the lower counters, swinging her legs idly as she ate. He remained standing and even with her on the counter, he still stood a bit taller than her. Not by much, but just enough.

"**So what's this plan of yours?**" she asked and he smirked to hide his disappointment in her interest. He put his bowl down so he could speak with his hands –he always seemed to talk with his hands.

"First, we have to deck you all out. You'll need to _be_ a grand display in order to make one when you interrupt the wedding," he chastised her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"**I have to interrupt the wedding?**" she thought in exasperation, finding the idea to be a tad absurd. He rolled his eyes and reached over, taking her bowl from her.

"Of course," he said. "Give me that." He put it down beside his so he could move over to her.

"**Hey, I wasn't done with that!**" she protested, a slight whine to her voice. He chuckled and smirked at her.

"Yes you are," he said and moved over to stand between her legs.

She blinked at him in surprise at how comfortable he was with being so close. She had no idea that he was fighting the urge to grab her and pull her into him. He decided to distract himself with her hair, reaching up and beginning to toy with it.

"**What are you doing?**" she asked, resting her free hand against the counter.

"Trying to decide what to do with your hair," he said casually, twisting a few strands so that they would curl. "You'll have to wear that green dress of yours, of course. You look absolutely stunning in it."

"**You think I look stunning?**" she couldn't help the thought from escaping. He met her gaze and smirked.

"In that dress, yes," he said and watched as her face turned a light shade of pink. He gently tucked her hair behind her ears. "And your hair should be curled. Perhaps you could wear a sunflower in it. But do keep it out of your face. You have too lovely of a face to hide it, especially if you want to catch attention."

"**You…you think I'm lovely?**" her voice came as a whisper and he met her gaze again, realizing his mistake started long before the words left his mouth. She was looking up at him, her lips slightly parted and her expression hopeful and expectant. Her eyes were searching his and so the next move he made was his greatest mistake.

His hands slid down from her hair until he was cupping her face. He tilted it up ever so slightly and angled it to face his. She was staring at him, waiting, and he brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones. It was all instinct. It was all just an impulse. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but despite that fact everything else inside him was screaming at him to do it. She wasn't his, he couldn't have her, but he found he so desperately wanted her in that moment that he wasn't really sure he ever had a choice at all.

"**Rumpelstiltskin…**" her voice was a whisper once more, but it was lighter than before and she stopped there. She was afraid that if she said anything else, he might stop. She had no idea that he had no intentions of stopping his actions. So she let go of her necklace and gently rested one of her hands on his hip, the other one moving to cover one of the hands that was cupping her cheek.

It was as if that movement finally set him off. So he bent his head down that last few inch and closed the distance between them. Their lips met and their eyes closed and she melted into him. He pressed closer, eager to feel her against him, and kissed her harder. His hands moved as he wrapped one around her waist and cupped the back of her neck with the other to keep her close. She moved her own hands around his neck, tangling them in his hair as the kiss deepened. And so involved in each other were they, neither of them noticed the kitchen window blowing open nor the slight ocean breeze that gently curled around them both.

* * *

He stood on the sidewalk, peering through the window as he leaned with both hands on his cane. He watched silently at the woman on stage in the bar. She wasn't singing yet, just talking with her backup singers, probably about the piece they were about to perform. Tonight she was wearing a dark purple dress. It was halter style and made of silk, hugging the upper part of her body and flowing out from just beneath her breasts. It ended about mid-thigh and he simply smirked at the things he could do to her in that dress.

Tonight, he didn't think about it. He simply pushed open the door to the bar without a second thought and entered just as the music stroked up. He had been invited and he had made the decision to come. He would stay for one drink. That was all he planned. So he sauntered up to the bar, raising his hand to get the bartender's attention. The man looked at him with a brow raised in surprise, but quickly hurried over to attend to him.

"Mr. Gold, what can I get for you tonight?" he said and Mr. Gold's expression remained stoic. He knew it was unusual for him to be out past nine, but no one had ever said he wasn't allowed to be. And besides, it was his town.

"A scotch on the rocks, please," he said, sitting down on the bar stool. "And make sure it's your best selection."

"Of course, sir," the bartender said obediently and reached for the bottles on the shelf behind the bar. "Right away, sir."

He turned to face Maris as his drink was served and nodded slightly when he noticed she was looking right at him. She smiled as she sang the lyrics of a song she knew well and he decided she sounded better in here than she did from outside.

"_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_," she sang the chorus as beautifully as anyone could, he thought. "_You put your arms around me and I'm home._" She looked right at him as she sang and he sipped on his drink as she did, never breaking eye contact.

"_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth and I've never opened up. I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._" He couldn't help the knots in his chest as she sang. It was hitting home and he wondered if she intended it that way.

"_I hope that you see right through my walls. I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling._" She smiled wistfully at him and he felt the intensity of her gaze. He wondered for a brief moment if she perhaps remembered, if that's why she had chosen this song. And then he realized how silly that idea sounded. He put his empty glass down.

"_I'll never let a love get so close. You put your arms around me and I'm home…You put your arms around me and I'm home…_" The music trailed off and he made sure he was one of the few who applauded her.

She turned and said something to her backup singers, who only nodded, and then she hopped off the stage and made her way towards him just as he was standing up. He had had one drink. It was time for him to leave. And then she came to a halt in front of him and he found he had no intention of going. He offered a small private smile as she grinned at him.

"That was lovely, my dear," he murmured for her ears only.

"You came," she said in excitement, throwing her hands up. Her movements were stiff, as if she wanted to hug him and had decided against it. He smirked and nodded.

"That I did," he said. He wasn't really sure what else there was to say, but he figured he'd let her take the lead in this conversation. He leaned against his cane as she wrapped her arms around herself and smiled at him. He did so love that smile.

"So…I have a question for you," she said a little nervously. He raised his brow. He was so sure she had stopped being nervous around him, but then again she wasn't always so predictable. He waited for her to continue. "I was wondering if you'd like to attend my wedding to William."

His mouth went dry even though he had just had a drink and if the lighting wasn't so dim, he was sure she'd see all the color drain from his face. This was the last question he ever expected to hear from her; the last question he _wanted_ to hear from her. He stared at her, unsure of how to respond. She was looking at him hopefully and was starting to frown when he didn't say anything. And he realized then that he could pretend he had her all he wanted, but he had lost her long ago. He forced a small smile on his face and nodded.

"I'd be honored," he said, wondering if his voice sounded as hoarse to her as it did to him. His heart felt heavy and he just wanted to get out of there and into the fresh air. There were a million emotions welling up inside of him, but none he could get out. He was Mr. Gold. He was calm. He was collected. He had to just get through this conversation and then he could leave.

"Great!" she chirped and clapped her hands together. "Oh, there's a wedding shower in a couple of months. It was supposed to only be in a few weeks, but with Graham passing yesterday William and I agreed that it would be a little soon to be throwing such a cheerful event. You'll come to that too, won't you?"

"Of course," he said tightly, his hands clenching at his cane until his knuckles turned white. She nodded and smiled at him, never noticing.

"Great, great," she said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but thought better of it and shook her head. She offered one more smile. "I have to get back on stage, but perhaps you can hang around after. I have…nothing to do tonight."

"Perhaps," he said. But he didn't hang around. As soon as she was on stage and wrapped up in another song, he tossed down a ten for his drink and headed for the door. He had had his one drink. He focused only on the door, only on getting out. He missed the hurt look that briefly passed over Maris's face as she watched him leave. He missed the clenching of her hands on the mic as she tried to keep her voice steady and keep singing. And he left into the night with her voice ringing in his ears.

"_Will you love me, even with my dark side?_"

This time, it was an old night table.

* * *

**And end of chapter 10! I put in quite a lot in this chapter, I hope you don't mind. I debated on whether or not I should put the kiss in this chapter, but I ultimately decided that it might make the most sense and so I did it. But not to worry! There's still much more to come!**

**I apologize for taking so long to update. I moved across the country and then was out of internet. I still don't have any and won't until next weekend. I'm at a Starbucks using their wifi to upload this because goodness, I just couldn't resist! I've had lots of time to write, though, so when I'm back expect mucho updates! Be prepared for that. :D**

**Also, in the time that I've had, I've gone back and edited all the chapters before this. I didn't make any major changes, just fixed my silly mistakes. I've been better at reading through the chapters now before finishing so hopefully that'll take out the rest in the future. Just thought I'd update you on that. :) If you happen to notice chapters are in the wrong order, feel free to let me know. I'm afraid I fucked that up. :P Thanks!  
**

**I know Joel wasn't very…Flounder-y, but there will be more to him in upcoming chapters and hopefully it'll shine through then. I also apologize for the lack of sexy times in this chapter! But I will do my best to fit in as detailed awesome sexy times as possible next chapter. :) **

**I have realized that I haven't properly credited the songs I've used so I'm going to do that now. For the record, I do not own any of the songs that I use in this story. I'm not that good of a writer. Haha Anyways, in chapter one I used the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Disney's Hercules. Chapter three I used a few lines of "Distance" by Christina Perri. Chapter five I used "Have You Ever" from good old S Club 7! And then this chapter I used "Arms" by Christina Perri and a line from "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. I think I covered all of it. :)**

**Expect chapter two of **_**From Monster to Man**_** up soon if it isn't up already! (I hope to be able to finish writing that and get it posted by the middle of this week.) Also expect another fluffy Rumbelle one shot called "**_**Fifty Shades of Gold**_**." It's a book club T-rated piece, but I think you'll find it humorous enough. It's a tad AU, but not bad, I think. Do go into more of my stuff and read it! I'm doing this all for you guys!**

**And as for this chapter, please review and let me know what you think! Favorite, follow, anything to tell me you like this! Thanks so much!**

****As a side note, I'd like to promote the story "To Carry On" by Black Hole Phoenix because the story is just absolutely incredible! The writing is fabulous and the story line follows an OC and her mixed up relationship with Gold as well as another guy she's actually in love with. It's crazy and there's a few side stories happening, but it's just too good to not favorite or follow. So please, go check it out!  
**

**I'm going to start promoting stories I love and think should be read so...please feel free to leave suggestions for me to check out and consider in the reviews! :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Under the Sea

**A/N: Another update so soon! :O And so begins a bit more of Storybrooke and a bit less of Fairytale Land. I do hope you enjoy. The beginning does open with sex. You have been warned.**

Chapter 11

They were in his back room. His work table had been cleared and he had slammed her back down onto it, but she had liked it. And now her skirt was hiked up around her hips and her legs were wrapped around his waist as he slammed into her and she grabbed at the edge of the table above her head. He was hard and rough, holding onto the side of the table with one hand and clutching at her hip tightly with his other hand. She was moaning and panting and writhing and meeting him thrust for thrust. He hadn't been this rough before; she had never seen this side of him before. But she _liked_ it. And so she arched her back and cried out one last time as she came around him. He followed soon after, bruising her hip as he came and clawing the table to keep his grip.

It was just another Monday. She hummed happily as she came down from her high, feeling him pull out. But when she reached for him, he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and turned her head, frowning at him as he tossed the condom into the garbage pail and buttoned his pants rather quickly. She sat up and began to button up her shirt. He never pulled away so quickly before. It was…disconcerting. She opened her mouth to speak, but he did it first.

"Clean up and get back to work," he said gruffly, grabbing for his coat. "I'm going to take my lunch break." She frowned even more, wincing from the fresh bruise on her hip as she hopped off the table.

"How do I explain this to William?" she said, motioning to her hip as he put his coat on and she righted herself again. He looked at her, his face hardened and his eyes cold. He hadn't been this distant before; she had never seen this side of him before either. But she _hated_ it.

"Tell him you hit it on the edge of a table," he said smoothly and then he left through the back door.

OOO

The bell rang over the door and she looked up from the list of inventory Mr. Gold had left for her. She smiled gently at the blonde who had entered and moved over to the register.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with today, Emma?" she greeted the customer. Emma merely gave her a tight smile and moved towards the counter.

"Is Mr. Gold here? I need to talk to him," she said simply. Maris's smile fell slightly as she remembered his exit and shook his head.

"He's at lunch. He won't be back for a bit. Can I leave him a message for you?" she offered. Emma raised a brow, having caught the slight difference in expression on Maris's face.

"I'm running for Sheriff. The mayor's playing dirty and I needed his help is all," Emma said with a shrug. Maris nodded as she jotted it down on a sticky note.

"I'll make sure to leave him this note so he can get in touch with you," Maris said, offering the pen to Emma so she could write her number down. Emma obliged. "I read about what the Mirror is saying about you, but I want you to know that you still have my vote, Emma."

"Thanks, err…" Emma frowned slightly as she realized she forgot the girl's name. She wasn't really a girl though, was she? She looked about the same age, Emma mused.

"Maris," she said for her and Emma nodded.

"Yes, Maris. Thanks. Sorry about that," Emma said, handing back the pen and paper.

"It's alright," Maris said with a shrug. She set the pen down and was just about to go put the note in the back when Emma said something that caught her attention again instead.

"Why do you work for Mr. Gold anyway?" she asked, curious as to why anyone would want to work for the sorry old man. Maris smiled sadly.

"This is my second job," she explained. "I'm getting married and I needed a second job to help pay for it. He was the only one that would hire me so I took it. I could be doing worse." Emma raised a brow.

"Is that it?" she asked, her tone slightly suspicious. Maris forced a smile onto her face.

"Yes, that's it," she said and then nodded to Emma. "Have a nice day, Emma. Good luck with the election." And then she disappeared into the back. Emma frowned at her retreating back.

OOO

He stared into his cup of coffee, not once drinking it and not once touching the food in front of him. He just held the cup on the table and looked into the black depths as thought after thought after thought raced through his mind. Again the words of the Blue Fairy that week after his capture rang through his head. He ground his teeth together, trying hard not to simply throw the cup against the opposite wall like he had once done over another woman.

He had been so foolish. He had been so single minded. He had been too ambitious. And where had that gotten him? Right here, sulking into a cup of coffee over what he had lost yet again. Because this was it; this was how it was supposed to be. He had given her up once and there was no making up for it. She had found him, but she didn't remember anything. He had fallen head over heels in love with her all over again. He had taken her and tried to keep what he had coveted for so long, but his time was running out. If this curse wasn't broken soon, she was going to get married. And then she'd be lost to him forever. Or perhaps, he thought sadly, she already was. Perhaps she was never really his at all.

Instead of throwing his cup of coffee across the diner, instead of pushing his plate off the table, instead of screaming at the top of his lungs and letting out all the pent up frustration, he merely stood up and tossed down a few wrinkled bills to cover the tab and then some. Then leaving his plate and coffee still untouched, he grabbed his cane and hobbled out of the diner. His lunch break was over.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her closer against him until she was sitting on the very edge of the counter and the only thing keeping her up was him. Their lips were still connected and he refused to simply let her go. Her lips parted when he swiped his tongue against her lower lip and she moaned softly when he swiped it over hers. It was a new sensation, but she was just as wrapped up in him as he was in her. So much so that it didn't even register that the moan wasn't just in his head. She tried to press closer, but there wasn't any way for them to be any closer. He laughed slightly against her lips as she tried anyways.

Reluctantly, they pulled away to breathe properly. But he rested his forehead against hers and he kept stealing small kisses between gulps of air. She giggled and smiled at him. He smiled back, tightening his grip around her waist. The moment was almost perfect. He wanted to just stay like that forever if he could, but they both knew they couldn't. Neither of them was willing to be the one to pull away first, but thankfully an interruption saved them from having to.

A loud squawk made them both jump and pull away at the same time, looking towards the open window as a large seagull flew right into the wall beside the window. He shook off the dazedness and finally flew _through_ the window.

"Ariel!" he cried and she grinned at her old friend, missing the desperate and worried tone to his voice.

"Scuttle!" she cried happily and her bird friend froze. Even Rumpelstiltskin stared at her wide eyed as her hands came up to cover her mouth.

"Your voice!" Scuttle exclaimed, confused. "It's back!"

"I can talk!" she squeaked out, turning to look at Rumpelstiltskin with delight. "You. It was you. It was always you." He blinked at her, unsure of what to say. But he never got the chance to respond because Scuttle took that moment to get over his shock and finally say what he was there for.

"Now that you can talk, you can stop this wedding!" he said hurriedly and Ariel looked at him in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. "Vanessa isn't really Vanessa at all. It's just Ursula! I saw her in the mirror!"

"I have to save Eric!" Ariel cried and jumped off the counter. She looked at Rumpelstiltskin apologetically. "I'll be back. I just…I can't let him marry that witch." And then she hiked up her skirts so she could run faster and fled from the room, Scuttle soaring along behind her.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned against the counter, his heart beating wildly as the realization of just what he'd done finally hit him. He was ready to grin in delight, to cheer and be happy, but then he realized he could still feel the glamour charm on. He still had his powers. Something wasn't right. He ended the spell, grabbing a clean metal pan and holding it up so he could see his reflection on the bottom of it. He looked just the same as he always did. He frowned and clutched the pan tighter in his hand. No, it wasn't him. It would never be him.

And with this thought in mind, he angrily threw the pot at the wall across from him. It smashed into a set of cutlery that was hanging up and it all went clattering to the ground. Feeling better, he let out a heavy sigh and gathered his wits about him. It was time to continue on with his plan. He wasn't supposed to stay. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have done what he did. But that was over and she was finally free. She was going to save Eric and they were going to live happily ever after, just as they should. And him? He had a meeting with another princess to get to.

* * *

"Emma came in looking for you," Maris said as he entered his store. He simply nodded in acknowledgement and began to move towards the back. "I left her contact information on your desk so you could get in touch with her."

"Thank you, Miss Stone," he said coolly and retreated to the back.

She frowned and followed him slowly. It was like the beginning of her job all over again. He had been so short with her, so cold and uncaring. She wondered why he had even hired her at all. She noticed him watching her when she'd say goodbye to William after having her lunch break with him. He seemed infuriated by it and then avoided her whenever she'd try to have a real conversation with him. She had never quite figured out why, but perhaps there was more going on in his head than she knew. And right now, she'd had enough of his cold behavior. She wanted to know what was going on in his head. She was not going to let herself be used by him and then tossed aside and forgotten when just days ago he was cradling her in his arms. She didn't like her emotions being toyed with like that.

"What's going on?" she asked softly, leaning against the doorway with her arms hanging loosely by her sides. He looked up at her from the sticky note she had left and raised his brow.

"I'm reading what you left for me," he said simply. She scoffed.

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said defensively. His brow only raised more.

"Whatever do you mean, then?" he said, challenging her to be straightforward for once in her life. She frowned at him, but she took the bait.

"You're being so cold and distant today. Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" she asked. He smiled tightly and shook his head.

"No, no. You are just fine, my dear," he said tersely. "How is William these days? I know he occasionally shared a drink or two with the late sheriff. Do send him my condolences. And of course, don't forget to give me a save-the-date for your shower, love. Wouldn't want to miss that, now, would I?" She frowned.

"Is that what this is about?" she asked, suddenly catching on to his sarcastic tone. She scowled slightly and stood up straight. "Are you upset about the fact that I'm getting married to somebody else?"

"Why would I care what you're doing with your personal life outside of work, Miss Stone?" he said curtly, trying to keep the edge from his voice. He clutched at his cane, but it didn't go unnoticed by her this time. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"Because we're sleeping together," she answered. It was his turn to scoff.

"It's just sex," he said, his voice sharp and tense. She frowned.

"Is it really just that?" she snapped.

"Yes. That's all it is; that's all it ever will be," he said, his voice rising with the bile in his throat.

He felt sick; he felt his mouth go dry; he felt his stomach drop and his heart stop as she looked at him with an expression of hurt. But he wasn't going to apologize for the words that he said because they were true and they both knew that. She was engaged to William Prince. She was not going to break up with him; she was still planning on marrying him. And no matter what happened between them, those facts were never going to change. She ground her teeth together as she bit back tears. He straightened up and moved behind his desk, shuffling some papers to make himself look busy. But really, it was so he could ignore the fact that she was aching because he knew that if he acknowledged it, he'd really be done for.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he said, his voice a little hoarse, "I have a lot of work to do today. Why don't you return to the front of the store and clean. It's getting dusty on the top shelves. You were hired for a reason, Miss Stone. I expect you to do your job."

He watched her arms fall to her sides. He watched her hands clench tightly into fists as she tried not to act on whatever it was she was feeling. But she didn't say another word, merely turned around and did as she was told. He fell into his chair with a long sigh, hiding his face in his hands as he tried to once again sort out his thoughts. She had mentioned being free tonight, but with the argument they just had he was sure that she would suddenly have some plans. And when he asked her about it later, she did.

OOO

She simply lay still beneath him, her head turned to the side as he moved on top of her, grunting in pleasure. She was too busy with the thoughts racing through her head to enjoy this intimacy with her boyfriend. But that was the thing. Lately, she had begun to stop enjoying it with him at all. Everything was just so different. Everything just _felt_ so different. _He_ felt so different. He was too big; everything was too big. If she tried to pay attention, it'd just hurt. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but she wouldn't tell him no. She felt too guilty to tell him no when he was simply trying to make love to her.

She wrinkled her nose at that phrase. Making love. Such an odd expression to use. It was sex. It was just sex…She tried to push thoughts of earlier to the back of her head, tried not to let them affect her, tried to instead at least pretend to be pleased by what her boyfriend was doing from above her. So she arched her back and faked another orgasm. She was always faking her orgasms in this bed. And when he came and fell down beside her, she didn't curl up against his side. Instead she curled the other way and pulled the blankets with her, wrapping herself up in a cocoon. And her boyfriend, like always, was oblivious to her cold distance. He was sweet, he was caring, but God was he dumb. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was somewhere else, somewhere she actually wanted to be.

But when William rolled over and kissed the back of her neck, his hands pulling the blankets away from her to cuddle with her, she was pulled away back into reality. She craned her neck to look at him and forced a smile. He grinned at her lazily and delicately traced patterns on her skin. When he moved his hand over her hip, she winced. The bruise was still a bit sore. He looked confused for a moment and then looked down at her hip. He gently traced the bruise, trying not to touch it so as not to hurt her again.

"Where'd you get this little shiner?" he teased and she smiled weakly at him.

"I hit the corner of a table on accident at work today," she lied. She had been lying to him so much lately. And as he nodded, she knew that he believed it again. He always believed her lies. Why shouldn't he? She hadn't ever really lied to him before this. Except maybe when she told him she loved him. But that was just a little white lie, right? Because she thought that she would learn to love him. But she hadn't. She'd learned to love someone else. And she wasn't sure how much more of this lying she could take before it ate away at everything that was left of her.

"You should be more careful," he chided gently. "Mr. Gold has a lot of stuff in that shop. It can get real cluttered; I've seen it."

She nodded in agreement, but as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed in close she suddenly felt like _here_ was cluttered. Not the store. Here was where she was supposed to be, but it certainly wasn't where she _wanted_ to be. No, where she wanted to be was across town in another bed that wasn't as cluttered as this. William was good, and she knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't seem to stop herself. She didn't _want_ to stop herself. So instead of moving back into him and letting herself be spooned like she should do, she did exactly what she shouldn't do. She pulled away and climbed out of bed, grabbing at her clothes and pulling them on. He watched her in confusion.

"I have to go," she told him, her voice wavering as she tried not to break. It wasn't even the guilt anymore. No, it was _him_. He'd look at her like a lost little puppy, just like he was now, and she'd think that he deserved better, that she should let him go so he could _have_ better. But this was a good relationship; it was the best one she'd ever had. And Mr. Gold wasn't going to give her that. He wasn't able to. That conversation had already happened. And so she was just being selfish, holding on to what she didn't deserve and betraying it with what she couldn't have. She ground her teeth together as she buttoned her jeans and looked for her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice clearly showing the sadness that he felt over his girlfriend leaving him out of the blue.

"I just need to go, William," she said. She picked up her purse and her keys and hurried over to him. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before smiling at him sadly. "I'm sorry. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure," he said, but she had already left the room.

OOO

She knocked furiously on the door. Then she rang the doorbell a few times. Then she continued to knock on the door over and over and over again until it was wretched open and an angry looking Mr. Gold glared at her from the dimly lit entrance way to his house. It didn't matter that it was Maris. He was tired. It was late. He had been sleeping. She had been obnoxious.

"What do you want?" he snapped. She winced at his tone and he frowned, his body relaxing as his mind actually registered _who_ it actually was. He sighed and softened his voice. "Why are you here, Maris?"

"You called me Maris," she whispered, rubbing her hands together as she tried to get her mind together. "Not Miss Stone."

"Yes I did," he said, unable to help the amused expression at her joy over such a little thing. "Now, how can I help you?"

"I just…need to talk." He stepped aside and let her in. He closed the door and as he turned around, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, trying very hard not to cry on his nice silk pajamas. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gold. I'm so so sorry."

"Whatever for?" he whispered, smoothing back her hair as they hugged in his entranceway.

"For…for this afternoon. For…for everything," she stuttered and he knew she was on the verge of tears. He sighed and held her tighter, resting his head on the top of hers. She snuggled close, trying to think of how best to word her next sentence. "It's just sex."

"What is?" he asked, slightly confused as to where that just came from.

"This," she said, her voice hoarse. He frowned, unsure of where this was leading.

"Yes," he agreed.

"But I…I get ahead of myself sometimes," she admitted. His brow rose, but he waited for her to continue. "I get ahead of myself and I think…I think it's more. I get ahead of myself and _it isn't just sex_. I get ahead of myself and you…you don't. And I'm sorry, but _please_ don't stop because…because I don't want you to."

She waited, holding her breath when she felt him stiffen. She felt her heart quicken, felt her head begin to spin, and she was worried that he was going to let her go, that he was going to tell her to leave. And when he moved, she was ready to panic. But he didn't let go of her. He merely shifted so he could hold her closer and then he turned his head so that he could kiss the top of hers. And she relaxed and let herself breathe again.

"Sometimes I get ahead of myself too," he whispered so softly that she wasn't sure she had heard him right. But she knew she had.

She pulled away slightly, just enough so she could look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. A million things were rushing through her head, but she couldn't get any of them out. So she just smiled up at him and leaned up and kissed him. And he didn't pull away, didn't let her go. He just held on tight and kissed her back.

* * *

**And end of chapter 11! I told you there would be more Storybrooke and less Fairytale Land. Next chapter will be a bit more Fairytale Land than this as we will have Eric's wedding scene, but again things will take place more in Storybrooke as I try to catch up with the canon. I want to have this story done before the second season starts. **

**I hope you enjoyed this! I know it was a bit sad and heartbreaking, but it's just one of those chapters that has to happen to move things along. I'm sorry that Maris is such a selfish jerk and is cheating on William still, but it's how my storyline is going. It sort of writes itself. I just go with the impulse. I hope you still like it and that you're rooting for Maris and Gold and Ariel and Rumpel. I know I am!**

**Don't forget to check out my latest two Rumbelle one-shots "Fifty Shades of Gold" and "When You're Early" as well as my (hopefully) updated "**_**From Monster to Man**_**" story. I'm doing my best to stay on top of things and hopefully you guys don't think I'm falling behind too much! Moving was a bit of a doozy and set things back in my writing schedule, but I think I'm pretty caught up.**

**Anyways. Please review and let me know what you think! Favorite, follow, anything to let me know you're still enjoying this! Thanks so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

Under the Sea

**A/N: I've had over 2,000 views on this story...let's get some _reviews_ up in here!**

Chapter 12

His heart was beating so loudly he was surprised it didn't wake her up. But whereas she was sleeping soundly, he couldn't get to sleep at all. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he absentmindedly traced patterns onto Maris's bare back and side. She was laying half on top of him, their legs so entwined that if he had to get out of the bed she would surely wake up. But he didn't mind. He liked it when she was this close, with her arm draped over his middle and her head tucked just beneath his. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath in. He was way over his head and he knew it.

He was beyond lost when it came to her. In the almost twenty nine years he was away from her, he had ached for her in a way he hadn't even when it came to Belle. And that wasn't just because she was alive and right _there_. It was because she had grown on him in a way that no one else had. It was because she had had so much blind faith in him in a way no one else had. It was because she had loved him, had honest to God loved him back, in the way he had always wanted. The day she walked into his store was the day he knew everything was going to change. It was the day he began to wish he had never given her up at all.

Now here he was, holding her as close as he possibly could after such a nice night. Once she had shown up, it _had_ been a nice night. The moment they tumbled naked down into his bed sheets, everything had slowed down. He had slowed down. He had been soft and gentle and loving, making sure to kiss every inch of her that he could reach. He had actually made love to a woman for the first time in his long and awful life. And she had held him as close as she could, had looked at him and smiled, and taken him in.

Then afterwards, she had cuddled up against him, murmuring her thanks, and fell asleep. But he hadn't. His mind was racing and it just wouldn't stop. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't keep trying to have her. But he couldn't stop, he _wouldn't_ stop. He didn't want to miss her again; he didn't want to have to be without her again. But he was being selfish and he knew it. Because he was too much of a coward to tell her to leave William, to tell her that he would be hers instead, to say that it could be just them and it wouldn't matter what anyone else said. He knew he wouldn't have the courage to tell her any of that. He'd just carry on as he was, taking her as he could, and pretending that she was his. And outwardly? Outwardly he would still be the same old Mr. Gold.

"I do love you," he whispered, but she was asleep and wouldn't hear him. He began to smooth her hair, bringing his free arm up to rest over hers as he let out a long tired sigh. "I do love you very very much."

And it wasn't until he had admitted this out loud that he finally fell asleep.

OOO

They sat together in the last row. They were the only ones in the last row. William had tried to get her to sit with him and Thomas, but she had made the excuse that she was technically still working and had to sit with her boss. The truth was he had simply asked her to. She didn't know why it was so important that he sit next to her at this debate, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt. William had believed her lie without an issue and apparently, so did Thomas. It seemed like a logical thing that Mr. Gold would require. He was a rather strict man, after all. So she sat silently next to him as Sydney Glass stood up and gave his speech on why he should be sheriff. She wasn't sure anyone was really listening. But then he stepped down and Emma stood up and Maris was sure that people were paying attention now.

"Whatever happens," Mr. Gold suddenly whispered to her as Emma began her speech, "don't lose faith in me." Maris's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Never," she promised him. He subtly reached over and rested his hand on top of hers. She smiled and squeezed it in reassurance. But then Emma claimed the fire was a set up and she suddenly froze at the woman's next words.

"Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race," Emma said, "but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire." Maris blinked in surprise. She looked over at Mr. Gold, but his face was too stoic for her to be able to read it. Still, she held his hand. She had promised she wouldn't lose faith in him and so she wouldn't. "I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worse part of all this was…the worst part of all this _is_ I let you all think it was real. And I can't win that way. I'm sorry."

There was dead silence and no one was sure just what to say. But then Mr. Gold took his hand away from Maris and stood up. All eyes turned around to look at him. Even she was looking at him in surprise. But whereas everyone else thought it was because of the information she had just learned about her boss, he knew it was because he had let go of her hand and was leaving without a word. He turned his back on everyone and slipped out of the building. It was then that the chatter started and Maris turned back to see that Emma had left as well. She frowned, very confused as to what was going on.

William turned back to glance at her, looking even more confused that she was. She just shrugged at him and shook her head to let him know she had about as much information on it as he did. He frowned and nodded in response, turning to Thomas and beginning to talk. Maris sighed and turned her attention to the front again. Mayor Regina Mills had stood up and was trying to get everyone to quiet down. And then the voting began.

OOO

"What was that?" was the first thing he heard when he returned to his shop after speaking with Emma. He raised his brow at his employee, his lips quirking as he tried not to smirk.

"Whatever are you talking about, my dear?" he said smoothly. She rolled her eyes at him as he came around the counter and followed him into the back.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said sternly. "Don't play games."

"I was helping Emma get elected. It worked, didn't it?" he said, his gaze rising from his desk to meet hers. She stood about a foot away from him now. She pursed her lips in thought as she mulled over what he did. Yes, it was dangerous, and yes, it was pretty dumb. But things _had_ turned out alright.

"I guess," she mumbled, her lips still slightly pursed. Mr. Gold smirked then, seeing his opportunity, and leaned over, planting a quick kiss on those lips. She blinked at him in surprise when he pulled back, her hand moving up to touch her lips. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed it," he said simply and then sat down to begin doing some work. She rolled her eyes at him again, but she couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face.

"Don't think I can't be mad at you for doing something stupid just because you kissed me," she said in the best lecture voice she could muster, but he just gave her an innocent smirk. Only he could manage to do that.

"But I do think that," he purred. "Can you prove me wrong? Do you need another kiss?" She opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't think of anything to respond with and so she simply closed it. He let out a short laugh at her expense. "That's what I thought."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, shrugging the loss off as if it were ridiculous anyways. And really, it was. They were acting like a couple. But she pushed that thought from her head and began to return to the front.

"Oh, and Maris?" he called. She turned around and looked at him hopefully, her brow rising. He was still looking down at his work as he wrote.

"Yes?" she said when he hadn't said anymore. He paused in his writing and looked up.

"Thank you for keeping faith in me," he said softly. She smiled in surprise. She wasn't sure she had ever heard him seriously thank a person for anything substantial.

"Always," she assured him and with one last smile, she returned to the front.

He looked back down at his work, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He still had her on his mind and it seemed it was getting harder and harder lately to keep her off of it. He knew he should be more than just grateful for her trust and faith in him. After all, she had come through on her end of the deal. She had done so much for him and he had done…nothing. He had left when he shouldn't have, when she turned around and wanted him most. He should have told her, but he didn't. But she always had faith in him, she never gave up. And for that, he owed her.

* * *

She ran with everything she had down towards the docks. Even if she didn't love Eric, she still had to save him from doing something incredibly stupid. As she looked towards the large boat perched at the end, she began to hear the processional music. She yelped and ran faster. She had been so tied up with Rumpelstiltskin, that she hadn't even realized that she was running late. Thankfully, the boat wasn't scheduled to set sail until after the nuptials as a way of celebrating them. She ran up the ramp, ignoring the questions sailors were throwing at her about who she was, and hurried to the top deck where the ceremony was taking place.

It was almost the perfect place for Ariel to interrupt. The priest was just asking if there was anyone who thought there was a reason for them to not get married when Ariel came around the corner and into the middle of the aisle. Everyone froze and turned around, but she wasn't thinking about that. She was trying to catch her breath and once she had, she spoke the first words any of them had ever heard her say since she had gotten here.

"Eric, wait!" Ariel cried out. His eyes widened at the sound of her voice and he turned to glance at Vanessa before looking back at her. Vanessa glared at her, fuming madly at the redhead that had interrupted everything. And worst of all, she had _gotten her voice back_. But how!

"Ariel," he said, taking a few steps forward. Vanessa reached out and grabbed his collar, yanking him back.

"Don't you leave me!" she snarled and Ariel raced forward again.

"Eric, you can't marry her! She's not who you think she is!" Ariel pleaded with him. He turned to face Vanessa, his brow furrowed.

"Is that true?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.

"Of course it's true, you blithering fool!" Vanessa snapped, but in a swirl of purple smoke she wasn't Vanessa anymore. Ursula stood tall and large, imposing over almost all of them as she curled her hands into fists and glared at the mermaid who had foiled all her plans. "And you! HOW CAN YOU TALK?"

"Because I did my end of the deal!" Ariel challenged. "Now leave!"

"NOOOOO!" Ursula screeched and moved down the aisle towards Ariel, her hands outstretched. She was furious and Ariel knew that this was it; this was the moment she was waiting for.

"I win, Ursula! There's no changing that!" Ariel screamed, ducking under the woman's arms and sliding by her. It helped, being so small. Ursula cried out in fury, whirling on her. Except this time, she had somehow acquired a blade. Ariel's eyes widened as Ursula came flying at her with it and all she could do was hold her arms up and grab at Ursula's wrists.

Ursula had Ariel pinned against the side of the boat and the smaller girl was struggling, trying to hold Ursula off to avoid from being stabbed in the throat. She looked around wildly for help, but guests were screaming and running away and Eric was just standing there, absolutely frozen and unsure of just what the hell was going on.

"Eric!" she screeched and that seemed to break him. "Eric, do something!"

He finally moved, hurling himself at the large octopus creature, taking her tumbling to the ground. He began to wrestle her until the blade went scattering off. Ariel lunged for it just as Ursula threw the man off of her. He flew into the other side of the boat and fell unconscious to the floor. Ariel sat up, hiding the blade behind her as she scooted backwards to lean against the side of the boat.

"Ariel!" a voice called behind her and she spared a glance. There was her father, looking up at her worried with an apologetic Sebastian floating beside him and mouthing his apologies.

"Go! You have to go, sir! Please!" Ariel screeched just as Ursula began to advance on her.

"Ariel!" her father called in worry again, but she ignored it this time. Because Ursula wasn't just advancing on her, she was growing. Ariel's eyes widened in fear as Ursula grew to be nearly ten times her normal size. The boat broke beneath them and whoever was left started falling into the water.

"Eric!" Ariel cried, looking at his unconscious form as he slipped through a crack and splashed into the water. She tried to crawl over to where he was falling through, but then the boat split beneath her and she felt her own self falling. She screamed, flailing in an attempt to save herself, but she sailed through the water like a knife through butter. She held tight to the blade in her hand, trying to pull herself to the surface. She didn't have to. A large hand reached down into the water and picked her up. She felt the air be squeezed out of her lungs and looked up into the face of Ursula as she let out a large evil laugh.

"No one beats me!" Ursula screeched and Ariel winced at the sharpness of her voice. She looked around for Eric from up so high, but she couldn't see him. Panicking and knowing she needed to get back down there, she did the only thing she could think of. She took the blade and she stuck it hard into Ursula's hand. The large woman cried out and dropped her.

Ariel held her breath as she fell into the water. She opened her eyes and ignored the stinging of the sea water as she moved her arms and legs in sync. It worked. She felt herself move and she finally began to swim instead of fall. She looked around frantically and saw Eric's form sinking deeper. She tried to swim for it, but he was going too deep and she pushed herself back to the surface.

"Ariel!" her father's voice came from right in front of her. "Ariel, we need to get you out of here!" He was so worried and panic was written all over his face, but she couldn't go with him. She shook her head.

"No, sir," she said sternly and reached for the trident in his hand. "Daddy, _please_. Just listen to me. I need this. You need to go save the prince, ok? I need you to just…do this. Please. I have…I have a deal that I need to come through on."

"Ariel," he tried to interrupt, but then she wrenched the trident from his hands.

"No, Daddy!" she cried and began to kick away from him. He saw her legs and with the sun beginning to set as her legs remained in place, he knew. With a determined nod, he disappeared beneath the surface and Ariel hoped and prayed that he wasn't too late. This time, when the hand came back down and grabbed her, she was ready for it.

"And what's that little fork going to do to me when you're just a little _little _girl?" Ursula laughed as Ariel held it high above her head with both of her hands. Ursula of all people should know the trident had magical properties. It's true, Ariel's father was one of the only people who could wield it, but she also knew that it would come to the need of those who truly needed it and who truly deserved it. She bit her lower lip, trying to focus instead of trying to respond. Ursula just laughed at her and that's when Ariel took her shot. With the sea witch's mouth wide open, she hurled the trident as hard as she could.

It glowed a bright golden color and soared just that little bit extra higher and right into the opening Ursula had left for Ariel. The laughter suddenly stopped and the witch's eyes widened as she began to gurgle, choking on her own blood. Ursula stumbled backwards, her eyes wide open and her mouth gasping for air as blood began to seep out the sides of her lips. And then a hole began to tear in her throat and the witch could only manage one last scream as her grip on Ariel loosened. The redhead went tumbling down into the water, the witch above falling down after her. Ariel's eyes widened and she tried to swim out of the way as fast as she could, but she could feel the water pulling her back as the witch began to sink. She closed her eyes, thinking that this was finally it, when a pair of strong hands grabbed her and pulled her free.

She was pulled up onto a board and into a strong and very wet chest as a wave sent it moving away from the destruction. Ariel was panting, gasping for air as she tried to get her wits about her. She saw her father swimming along behind them, Sebastian on his shoulder and Flounder trying frantically to keep up. All of them looked worried and yet, there was a look of relief. And in Triton's hand was his trident. Ariel's brow furrowed and then she looked up at just who had grabbed her. And her features softened as Eric sat there, holding her tight and looking down at her with a wide and grateful smile on his face. He was saved. And he had saved her.

* * *

He sat at his usual corner booth, sipping on his mug of hot coffee and munching on a warm croissant as he read the newspaper. Even after his loss, people were still interested enough to keep reading Sydney Glass's paper. He still didn't know how there was enough news in this little town, but he guessed it had increased substantially since the arrival of one Emma Swan. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. He was alone this morning, but that wasn't very unusual for him. Occasionally, Maris would wake up early enough to join him for breakfast before they opened up shop. Today simply didn't seem to be one of those days.

The bell rang, signaling another customer. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He just spared a glance at his wristwatch and knew that it was David Nolan, coming in to have his morning coffee at the table right next to Mary Margaret. He shook his head at their idiocy over this whole situation, especially when Ruby asked if they were together and they both so quickly said no. He couldn't help but feel they were being absolutely ridiculous. Neither of them had any memory of their past. They had only known each other for a few months and had spoken maybe half a dozen times in those months. How could they possibly know enough about the other to think they loved them? And then he remembered that Maris didn't remember him either. He frowned.

The bell rang again and this time, he did turn around. He raised his brow as Maris shuffled over to his table and sat down across from him. She smiled sheepishly and set a red envelope down on the table. She looked at it for a few moments, still not saying anything, and so he waited, nibbling on his croissant instead.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold," she finally said and looked up from the envelope to offer him a tired half-smile. He nodded.

"What brings you here so early?" he asked conversationally and she shrugged one shoulder.

"Oh, you know, breakfast," she said with a slight laugh. Ruby came over to them, offered Maris a cup of coffee which she happily accepted alongside a large cup of cream and a lot of sugar packets.

"What's the point in drinking coffee if by the time you actually drink it, it doesn't taste like coffee anymore?" Mr. Gold questioned her, frowning at her overly sweetened drink. She just grinned and took a large gulp of the nearly white substance.

"Caffeine?" she guessed, as if the question hadn't been asked about her own personal preference. He rolled his eyes and took a large bite of croissant in response. Ruby brought her eggs over soon after –the same plain scrambled eggs she always got when she actually made it to breakfast.

"Wouldn't you like something with that, like cheese perhaps?" he asked as she put a mouthful of bland eggs into her mouth. She smiled and pointed her fork at his croissant.

"Wouldn't you like something with that, like butter perhaps?" she shot right back at him and he smirked.

"Touché," he said simply and held his mug of coffee up in a toast before taking a sip. Maris put down her fork and looked back at the red envelope, her hand resting on top of it as she debated on giving it to him now or later. He saw the battle happening on her face and raised his brow at her. "What is it, then?"

"Your save-the-date," she said reluctantly and looked back up at him as she slid the envelope across the table. His face went blank as his heart fell and he tapped his fingers on the envelope without looking at it. She bit her lower lip as she studied him, wanting him to say something so badly but afraid to break the silence herself. And then he did it for her.

"What do you know about me?" he said softly, using the question as a way to take his mind off the envelope beneath his fingertips. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry, sir?" she said, unsure of how to respond to his question.

"You call your father sir," he responded and shook his head. "Don't call me sir. I'm not quite that old yet." She smiled tiredly.

"Sorry, Mr. Gold," she said and he slid the envelope off the table and into his lap. He still wouldn't look at it.

"What do you know about me?" he repeated the question and she knew he wasn't going to simply explain it to her. She frowned as she thought about it. He felt his heart race as he wondered if she knew him at all, with this memory block keeping her from knowing…anything.

"I'm not sure that I do," she finally said and his stomach dropped, but he forced a tight smile onto his face. And then she continued. "I can't tell you what your favorite color is because you seem to wear mostly greys and blacks and hardly any colors in your suits. Though, it might be red because it's the most common accent color you use. I can't tell you where you grew up, if it was here or somewhere else. I can't tell you who your best friends are or what your favorite movie is. I don't know those things because we've never talked about them. But. But I know that every morning you come into this diner at seven o'clock sharp and Ruby brings you a warm croissant and a cup of black coffee. I know that you take your time and read the paper or…or observe the other morning people. I know you're always observant, picking up on all the little things in any given situation. I know that when you're being sarcastic, it generally means you're in a good mood. You have this little quirk where the left corner of your mouth twitches ever so slightly when you're trying not to smile or laugh. Kind of like right now. I know that you've been in love twice, that you were married once, and that you practically run this town. But I also know you _always_ follow through on your deals, however sinister they might be, and you always expect the same courtesy in return. You're _immaculately_ clean. You care about me, I think. And you don't go out of your way to show it and I know you'll probably never say it, but it's in the way you furiously scrub at a perfectly clean vase with a rag when I've just come back from lunch with William that gives it away. I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character and I think that as gruff around the edges as you may be, you're quite a good person and so…so different from anyone I've ever met. You're such a subtle man, Mr. Gold. I can't say that I know you as well as I'd like to, but I think that if I just pay that much more attention I do."

Mr. Gold was a tad surprised, to say the least. It was true; they hadn't talked about what they liked or where they came from. He had never felt the reason to because he knew it all from before. But it seemed she was watching him as much as he was watching her. He smirked in approval and nodded, slipping the envelope into his coat pocket. He'd save it for later.

"If you don't finish your eggs soon, you're going to be late for work," was all he responded with. She laughed. Then he stood up, threw down some bills to cover them both –despite her protest– and began to leave. She, of course, followed him out and caught up with him just as he was unlocking the doors.

"I guess I'm not that late after all," she said with a smile and slipped in before he even had a chance.

OOO

He sat at his desk, rapping his fingers gently against the top of it and leaning back in his chair as he eyed the red envelope. He had taken it out of his pocket, finally, and now it sat. There was nothing else on his desk, just the red envelope and whatever else might lie inside. He frowned in thought, wanting this envelope to just be a dream. He knew that once he opened it, everything would become too real. He wasn't sure he could handle it or how he'd react. Part of him wanted to scream and destroy, to find William and throttle the man until he agreed to give up Maris. Part of him wanted to just take her and hold onto her and have it be just the two of them. And then there was the rational part of him, the "Monsieur Green" part of him, as he liked to call it. That part of him just told him to stay calm, to sit it out and wait and what would happen would simply…happen.

With this thought in mind, with this part of him taking over, he finally leaned forward and picked up the envelope. He broke the seal with his finger, opening it almost perfectly, and then he took the contents out and spread it out on his desk. There were four pieces of paper and another smaller white envelope. Two of the pieces were regular, thin, printer paper. They were the save-the-dates for the wedding and its shower. The third paper was thicker and was the official invitation to the wedding. The print on it was slanted and lovely, but the name that went with hers seemed so ugly to him. The fourth paper was just as thick, but it was a little card for him to sign his name and say that he was coming and then mark off whether he wanted chicken or fish. The small envelope was for this card. He frowned at all of it.

The shower was in a little over a month, the week after Valentine's Day. And the Wedding? It was only a little under four months away. He frowned. So that was all he had left. Four months. He took the two save-the-dates and folded them together, placing them in his drawer for later. He moved the invitation to the side, unsure of what to do with it quite yet, and looked down at the paper in which he was supposed to respond on. He would go and attend the wedding, like any good boss does. He wrote his name neatly at the top and then circled chicken. He didn't think he'd ever eat fish again.

* * *

"**Rumpelstiltskin, where are you? If you can hear me still, please…come meet me. I don't know why you left. Was it something I did? I…I miss you. I…please. Oh god, where are you? I need you, Rumpel. I need you…**"

He literally bit his tongue in order to not respond. Her voice was still ringing in his ears and now…now this. He had been in this little prison for almost a week. It hadn't been too terrible –he had been prepared for it, after all. He wasn't dumb. He'd heard the rumors and he'd practically set this whole thing up. He was ready to sit in here and wait for everyone to come to him, just like he knew they would. It made everything convenient, he thought. Being in here, he was beginning to lose track of the days. He had already lost all sense of night and day with no window through which he could look, but he had been prepared for that too. What he hadn't been prepared for, however, was _her_.

Every night for the last week, she had been calling to him like this. Every night for the last week, her voice had begun to become more and more desperate. Every night for the last week, he had to try to not respond, to not contact her. It was getting harder and harder, the more she tried to talk to him. But he wasn't going to let this weakness get to him; he wasn't going to let it ruin all his plans.

Most of his powers had been bound when he used that quill, this was true. He knew the powers of the quill, what it restricted and what it left out. He had hid enough of his magic away that he could still do a few things, mostly for his own comfort. One of the things he could still do was communicate through that necklace that he was sure Ariel was still wearing. But he couldn't, he _wouldn't_ do that.

Contacting her meant he was giving in. It meant he was weak, that he wasn't prepared to give her up for this curse. But he _had_ to. He had other plans, other people to seek. She was just a small token lost for a much larger one…wasn't she? And besides, the kiss hadn't worked on him. It might have worked for her, but it meant she wasn't the one. She wasn't meant to save him, to be his. He had to keep looking forward and not look back. Responding would mean he was still clinging, was still holding on. And he couldn't do that. He had other plans, _bigger_ plans. It was about more than just him now and he had to hold on to that thought.

"Stand by," he heard a guard call to him, breaking through his thoughts. He turned towards the bars, smirking lazily as he assumed the position required whenever a visitor was coming. He stood tall, his arms by his side, making sure he was far enough away from the bars that they would permit the visitor. He thought he knew who this one was, but the sound of voices traveling down the tunnel was not what he expected. Finally, two guards appeared, standing in front of the single cloaked guest.

* * *

**And end chapter 12! I know, a bit of a cliffhanger. Just who is this visitor that's come to see Rumpelstiltskin? And just what's going to happen to Ariel? And what about this blooming relationship between Mr. Gold and Maris? Not to mention that wedding! So many questions, so many answers yet to come…Mwahahaha.**

**I do hope that you enjoyed this. I'm doing my best to give you guys nice long chapters for the rest of this story. I have everything all planned out ahead by this point and the writing is coming along rather nicely, I think. I should definitely have this all finished by the time the second season starts. Expect updates frequently.**

**Now review! Let me know what you think! Favorite it, follow it, anything to let me know it's still fabulous! Thank you so much.**


	13. Chapter 13

Under the Sea

Chapter 13

She was on top again. But this time when they finished, she didn't just roll off of him. She stayed right on top and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, resting her forehead against his. She hummed happily and he couldn't help but smile, cracking his eyes open to look at her. She nuzzled her nose against his and then opened her eyes to look right back.

"Hello," she said and giggled, biting her lower lip. He raised his brow, which was surprisingly hard to do with her forehead against his.

"Hello," he responded and she pressed herself closer till her wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be close," she whispered and smiled softly. He pulled his face back from hers so he could look at her properly and frowned slightly in thought.

"Why?" he asked, unable to hold back his curiosity. He never did quite understand how she had become so attached to him. She shrugged and half-smiled.

"I just…like it," she tried, unable to find the right words to explain how she was feeling. "When you were a kid, did you ever learn how to ride a bike?" He almost laughed.

"I did, but what does that have to do with anything?" he questioned her.

"Just…listen, ok?" she said and shook her head at him. "Do you remember the first time you finally got it right all on your own? I do." He almost laughed at the "memories" she had from her childhood. But he held it back and just let his lips twitch instead. "I felt almost like I was flying, like I had finally done something _right_ for the first time in my life. It was…exhilarating and all I did after that was ride my bike everywhere. You…_this_ is kind of like that."

"I'm like riding a bike?" he asked and she laughed at how silly that sounded, nodding. He smirked then and looked downwards at her still sitting on him. "Well, you have the riding part right…" She laughed hard at that, swatting at his arm. He just continued to smirk at her and then captured her lips in a kiss before she could protest.

The truth was, her words turned his stomach and made his heart flutter. He had never heard love described as simply as that, but strangely enough he found it fitting for them. Being with her was like flying and when it was just them, it never felt more right. If she was his bike, then he just wanted to ride it everywhere and never give it up. She was his everything and he was beginning to wonder how he had gone without her for so long.

She deepened the kiss then, taking his mind off of…her and putting it back on…_her_. She pressed up more against him, flattening her chest against his, and he groaned. She smiled against his lips –he loved when she smiled in the middle of a kiss. She wiggled her hips against his playfully, but with him still inside her the feeling was more than that. And as he felt himself grow hard again, he rolled them over to be on top. She laughed at his eagerness, but he just silenced her with another kiss.

OOO

It was the thirteenth dress she had tried on. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, unsure of whether or not she liked it. She turned to her audience, hoping that their expressions might be helpful. But they just looked on in awe, as they had with almost every other dress she had tried on. They weren't helpful in the least. She sighed and began to move back towards the changing room when a man stood up to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he cried out to her, standing up and grabbing her arm. "That dress looks fabulous on you. It's the one and you know it." She smiled gratefully at her father's greatest friend. She had known him her whole life and she was more than happy that he wanted to help her out with her wedding.

"I don't think it looks very good on me at all, Augustin," she said, gently taking her arm from him and shrugging. He raised a brow at her. "But thank you."

"Are you sure it's the dress you're unhappy about?" he asked softly, making sure no one else could hear but her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you–" He shook his head and cut her off.

"Joel came to me," he said, smiling sadly at her. "He's been so worried about you, Maris. You just don't seem…into this wedding. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" She took a deep breath and as she let it out, she nodded.

"Joel's always been a bit paranoid," Maris tried to laugh it off, but Augustin just frowned deeply at her.

"He's not stupid, Maris," he said quietly. She forced a smile onto her face and took a step back, smoothing down the dress.

"And neither am I," she said firmly. "William is the best thing I'm ever going to have. And…and my father is very happy with this decision."

"But are _you_?" Augustin pressed. She shrugged and looked away.

"I'm content," she lied and then turned to walk back towards the dressing room.

She paused when she looked through the window. Her hands fell down by her sides and she suddenly found herself smiling. Because standing on the sidewalk, simply passing by, was none other than Mr. Gold. And he had paused to look at her too. The left side of his mouth twitched as he tried not to smile back because there were too many people who could see, but she knew. And that was good enough.

Augustin noticed the exchanged and glanced through the window at Mr. Gold, but the older man didn't notice. Neither of them did, both of them too busy keeping eye contact with the other. Augustin's mouth thinned and his brow rose high, but he said nothing because he knew this was not the time or place. Then Mr. Gold simply inclined his head in Maris's direction and continued his stroll. Augustin watched her bite her lip, watched her keep looking out the window until Mr. Gold disappeared around the corner before she finally walked back into the dressing room.

"What was that about?" Joel whispered as Augustin sat down beside him. The older man looked at him and smiled sadly, shrugging.

"I have no idea," he admitted, but he thought he might have one.

* * *

Eric wrapped a warm blanket around her shoulders when they had finally got back on solid ground. She smiled at him gratefully and wrapped it about herself, trying not to shiver too much from the cold setting in. She was tired and she was wet and she wanted nothing more than to find Rumpelstiltskin and just bury herself in his arms. But she couldn't do that, not yet. Because Eric still stood in front of her and she knew he was looking for something.

"Thank you," Eric said to her and she looked at him in confusion.

"For what?" she asked and he grinned at her.

"For saving me, of course!" he said and she couldn't help but laugh.

"No, you saved me," she corrected him, but he shook his head.

"No, you saved me from marrying the wrong woman," he explained. He trailed off after that, as if he were trying to figure out just what to say next. Ariel's brow suddenly rose as she understood and she opened her mouth to stop him before he could continue, but he spoke first. "Now I can marry the right one."

"Oh?" she said, her voice cracking slightly. She kept praying and hoping that it wouldn't be her, that he'd mention some other woman who he had met recently, _anyone_ but her.

"Yes. Ariel…you have been there all along," he began and her heart sunk. No, she wasn't going to get lucky this time. "You were the one who saved me from that ship wreck, I just _know_ it. You have the same voice and…you made me fall in love with you even before I knew it."

"I didn't even talk!" she squeaked out, trying anything she could to deter him from what he was about to say, but he just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. You never needed to," he said and she wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that you needed to actually talk to a person to get to know them, that you couldn't _possibly_ love someone you didn't know. She had learned that first hand. With him, ironically enough. But she didn't say any of that. She simply forced a smile onto her face. "Ariel…will you marry me?"

"I…" The words died in her throat. She wanted to say no, to refuse him and admit that her heart belonged to another, but he just seemed so sweet and innocent. So she said the only thing she could think of. "I have to talk to someone first." And before he could stop her, she turned around and ran.

Sebastian managed to grab onto her blanket as she went. He yelped as he clung to it and it took her a few moments to notice, but once she did she slowed down. She plucked him off her blanket and held him as she ran, glancing at him in confusion.

"Sebastian, what are you _doing_?" she asked and he just frowned at her the way he always did when she was in trouble.

"I think the better question would be, what are _you_ doing?" he asked and she sighed, slowing to a halt so she could talk to him better.

"I'm going to find the man I love," she told him and he just looked at her like she had two heads. He lifted his claw and pointed behind her.

"The man you love is _back there_," he told her. "You've only been swooning after him for weeks and now that you finally have him, you're giving him up?" She shook her head and smiled at him.

"No, Sebastian. I'm not giving him up because I never had him in the first place," she said. "I don't even want him anymore. He didn't break the curse, Rumpelstiltskin did!" Sebastian's eyes widened as he recognized the name.

"Is that…the man you were with?" he said, his voice cracking in disbelief. If he had known who it was, he never would have encouraged her. She nodded and grinned at him.

"Yes, oh yes, and he's absolutely wonderful!" she said, spinning around at just the thought of them finally being able to be together.

"He is not a good man!" Sebastian tried to reason, feeling a bit dizzy. She stopped and rolled her eyes at him, setting him down.

"He really really is, Sebastian," she retorted. "And I know you might never think that, but I love him. And I _know_ he loves me. And isn't that enough?"

"I…" Sebastian shook his head. He knew that no matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He never could. So instead he looked up at her, actually saw that she was telling the truth, and smiled on her behalf. "Go get him before it's too late. I'll…distract your father."

"Oh thank you, Sebastian, thank you!" she cried in delight and with one last grin, she ran off again. He sighed and watched her go, knowing that her happiness was really all that was important. And so with this thought in mind, he made his way back to Triton, who looked very irritated at the fact that he had lost track of his daughter. Again.

OOO

"Monsieur Green? **Rumpelstiltskin?** Monsieur! **Rumpel!**" She ran through the halls of the palace, holding tightly onto her necklace and yelling all at the same time. But he wasn't anywhere to be found. She looked in all the usual places –her bedroom, the great hall, the kitchen, the drawing room– but no matter where she searched, he simply wasn't there. Slowing down, she frowned and clutched at her necklace tighter.

"**Rumpel, if you can hear this, **_**please**_** come back,**" she pleaded, hoping that the necklace still worked even with her voice back. It never hurt to try, right? "**It's over. Ursula is dead. It's all over. Please come back now!**"

But he didn't come. She had no word from him, no way of contacting him. She didn't even know who she could ask to find out where he might possibly be. For the next week, she avoided the prince. She couldn't give him an answer, not when she didn't know where her _real_ love was. She would sit on the dock or sometimes at the fountain in the gardens, but most of the time she holed herself up in her room and waited. Sebastian had tried to talk to her, and even Flounder had tried to get through, but she just wasn't up for talking. She'd make small talk. She had made amends with her father. Mostly, she'd just sit lost in her own thoughts. And every night before she went to bed, she would hold onto her necklace tightly –the one he had given her that she had yet to take off– and she would practically beg for him to come back. But still, he didn't come.

Then just before the week was done, someone _did_ come. But it wasn't who she wanted. In fact, she didn't even know who this person was. She was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the garden, toying with her necklace as she tried to keep her spirits up. But everything seemed so hopeless now. She felt lost. She didn't know what to do. Nothing felt right; she didn't belong again. And just when it seemed she was losing faith, a small blue light flickered into her vision.

She blinked in surprise, unsure as to just what this phenomenon was. But then the blue light got bigger and in an instant, it flashed and a pretty woman with wings stood before her instead. Ariel gaped at her, unsure of what to say. She didn't even know who this _was_. But the woman offered her a gentle smile and took a few steps closer.

"Hello," she said, her voice soft and kind. Ariel gave her a small smile in return.

"Hello," she said weakly. What else could she say to such a divine being as this?

"We haven't met before, I'm not even sure you've heard of me," the woman began with a little laugh. "I am known as the Blue Fairy." Ariel's eyes widened. She had heard of this woman before. Even beneath the ocean, this woman was renowned for her kindness to others and her magical ability.

"What…what can I help you with?" Ariel asked and the Blue Fairy simply giggled, moving to sit beside the redhead.

"Oh, it's not what you can help _me_ with, but what I can help _you_ with," the fairy said simply. Ariel frowned, her brow furrowing as she tried to register just what this woman was saying.

"I don't…" And then it hit her and her eyes widened and she grinned wide, all her hope flooding back. "Can you tell me where Rumpelstiltskin is? Can you bring him back to me?" The fairy's smile fell slightly and with it went Ariel's heart. "You…you can't, can you?"

"I'm afraid that he is long gone, my dear," the fairy said as sweetly as she could. Ariel frowned and looked away.

"But…why?" she asked.

"He…is not the kind of person to stay in one place for long," the fairy tried, trying to think of the best way to convey her thoughts to this poor, heartbroken girl. "He is too ambitious for his own good and at the moment, he is following through with the plans he…deems the most important."

"Oh," Ariel said sadly. She understood what the Blue Fairy was implying. The woman didn't need to say it for it to be obvious. Clearly, Ariel was not considered to be the most important to Rumpelstiltskin right now. He had other plans and he was seeing them through, rather than seeing her through. "I…I see."

"Oh, you mustn't fret too much, dear," the fairy said, resting a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. She smiled sadly, feeling bad that things had to end this way for them. But she knew it was in their best interests. "There is always a plan for you too!"

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked, looking back at the fairy. "What…what do you think I should do?" The Blue Fairy smiled.

"There's a wonderful and kind _kind_ prince waiting for you, isn't there?" she said, her smile turning knowing as she watched the range of emotions pass over Ariel's face. She nodded slowly. "He is good and he is kind and he will be good and kind to you too."

"Do you think I should marry him?" Ariel asked bluntly, looking for an honest answer. The Blue Fairy smiled. She had been expecting this.

"Yes, I certainly do," she advised, cupping the girl's face and smoothing back her hair the way a mother would to comfort her child. "If you marry him, then you will be happy. I can see it."

"And how do you know I'll be happy?" Ariel asked, her eyes pleading with the woman for understanding. The Blue Fairy sighed and took the girl's hands in hers, squeezing them for reassurance.

"He is who is right for you," she said firmly and all Ariel could do was nod and look away.

* * *

"I saw you in the boutique," he said quietly and she looked up at him from cashing in, smiling.

"I know, I saw you too," she said in response.

"You were trying on wedding dresses," he noted and she nodded, tilting her face so she could study him.

"I was. Did you…did you like it?" He raised a brow. She seemed so eager for his approval despite the fact that it was her wedding and not his. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Very much," he admitted, though a part of him wished it wasn't for _that_ wedding that she was trying on dresses. "I think you should get it. You looked…lovely." He wasn't sure how else to describe it. She had been more than lovely, she had been stunning. But he didn't want to over-complicate her, didn't want to let on that he felt more for her than she thought.

"Then perhaps I shall," she said with a grin and finally turned back towards the till.

He walked past her and into the back, taking a seat at his desk. Valentine's was fast approaching, which meant so was her shower. He pulled out his files, trying to focus on something else, when he noticed Moe French was behind on payments. He raised his brow, thinking that putting his energy into this would certainly take his mind off of the woman in the other room. Putting his energy into _Belle_ would take his attention off of…but would it?

There was something that always bothered him. He had managed to be lucky enough to have another chance at love after he had chased Belle off. But his relationship with Ariel had been vastly different than his relationship with Belle. The love between him and Belle had evolved as a result of him forcing her into being a servant for him. Somehow, she had overcome that and loved him somehow. She had wanted him to be normal again so that they could be together and she had tried, but he had pushed her away. Ariel was a completely different situation, a completely different _person_. Something had simply…called to him, when it came to her.

"_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it did not exist. But darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception…_"

He sat back in his chair. He often wondered if things would be different if he had never chased Belle off. If she had stayed, would he have gravitated towards Ariel the way he had? He couldn't even imagine what that would have been like. And as he was trying to, a thought struck him. In the entire time that he had been with Ariel, he could only remember thinking of Belle once. That had been in the beginning, before he had completely immersed himself in the girl. And now, whenever he was with Maris, when they were joined, he wasn't thinking of anything else. He frowned. If it hadn't been for Moe French's name appearing on papers, he wondered if he'd be thinking of Belle at all.

"_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts, and we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now, I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. Because none of it was ever worth the risk! Well, you are the only exception. You are the only exception…_"

Once again the words of the Blue Fairy rang in his head and he wondered if she had been right all along. He let out a long, tired sigh. Apparently, thinking of Belle wasn't taking his mind off of Ariel. No, it was only making matters worse. He leaned forward again to look at the paper. Valentine's Day would be the day on which he would confiscate the truck. It seemed appropriate, he thought. And then he actually noticed the music and he turned his head towards the doorway, where he could see Maris singing and swaying with his radio.

"_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Ooh- ooh…you are the only exception. You are the only exception…_" She nearly spun into the counter and he smirked as she cried out in surprise. She missed some of the lines in her movements, but she managed to catch the last words. She happened to look into the back as she did, their eyes meeting.

"_And I'm on my way to believing… Oh, and I'm on my way to believing…_"

And he couldn't help but wonder if he had been on her mind the entire time that she sang. He couldn't help but wonder if he was on her mind as much as she was on his. He couldn't help but wonder if she ever felt more for him than even she was letting on. But he wouldn't voice these thoughts out loud to her. He wouldn't voice them out loud to anyone. He simply nodded at her and she grinned, turning back to her own work as he looked back down at his.

Moe French. Still a complete and total bastard, he thought.

* * *

**And end of chapter 13! I hope that wasn't too terrible. I'm sorry if Mr. Gold is a bit out of character, but it's all inside his head and I thought that perhaps it fit. Next chapter we find out what Ariel decided to do along with finally knowing what the Blue Fairy says to Rumpelstiltskin!**

**This chapter the song was "Only Exception" by Paramore.**

**Please _REVIEW_ and let me know what you think! Follow it, favorite it, anything to let me know you like what I'm doing! Thanks so much!**


	14. Chapter 14

Under the Sea

**A/N: Updates will probably come rather quickly now because the premier of season 2 is next week! I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14

"**Rumpelstiltskin, where are you? If you can hear me still, please…come meet me. I don't know why you left. Was it something I did? I…I miss you. I…please. Oh god, where are you? I need you, Rumpel. I need you…**"

She had decided to try one last time. She held her necklace close to her as she felt the tears well up. She tried so hard not to cry. She had promised herself she wasn't going to cry, but even she knew her voice had cracked in her last plea. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, letting them out. And then letting go of her necklace, she crawled into bed.

But she didn't sleep. She simply tossed and turned, her thoughts running at a mile a minute. The Blue Fairy's words were at the forefront of it all. _She wasn't what was important. _She wanted to scream, to cry, and to just forget everything. She turned onto her side and reached out to the empty side of the bed. She remembered the one time she had actually woken up with someone there.

They had accidentally fallen asleep, with his arms wrapped around her in the middle of her bed. It had been the night that he was trying to comfort her. And when she had woken up, he had been pressed against her back, his arm draping over her middle. It had been so comfortable, so _warm_. She had tried to snuggle back into him, to get closer, but the movement had ruined the moment. It had ended there. He had been awkward, she had blushed, and then he had wished her a good day and left.

That side of the bed felt so cold now. She bit her bottom lip again, trying to stifle the sobs that wanted to push forth. She scrunched her hand up, balling the sheets up into her fist and felt her shoulders begin to shake. It was hard; it was so hard. She hadn't even realized just how much she had grown attached to him until now. She squeezed her eyes shut, felt the liquid seep out and fall sideways down her face. She let out one loud soul wrenching cry and buried her face in her pillow. She wanted him to be there with her, to hold her and tell her it was going to be ok like he had before. She wanted him to take her in his arms and hold her close and never let her go. She just wanted to stop crying herself to sleep. She just wanted to wake up and find him waiting, an apology at the tip of his lips and a smile to go with it.

But when she woke up, he still wasn't there. He was still doing whatever plans that were more important than her. She pushed herself into a sitting position, the sheets tangled around her waist. She had had such a restless sleep. Her entire body ached, like she had been sleeping on a bed of rocks all night long. She groaned and wiped the sleep from her eyes, drying the last of her tears. And with one last glance around the room, just to double check, she finally climbed out of her bed.

She moved to her mirror and sat down in the chair in front of it. She picked up her hairbrush and pulled it through her hair. It had turned into such a comforting thing for her, but now it did her no good. Frowning, she set the brush down and stared at it for the longest time. Then ever so slowly, she reached up and grabbed the jeweled fish around her neck.

"**I…I love you. Goodbye, Rumpel.**"

Then she took her necklace off and set it down on the little table. She stood up and stared at it for a few moments, but she knew she couldn't put it back on. She wouldn't. It would only tear her apart. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. When she thought she was ready, she opened her eyes again and moved towards her door. She had to find the prince.

* * *

He blew a raspberry right in the center of her stomach. She squealed at the ticklish sensation and swatted at him. He looked up at her and smirked, finally laying down and resting his upper body on her belly. She looked down at him in disbelief and shook her head. He felt so young again, after their times together. Sometimes he just wanted to play and be silly and be…so not him. Sometimes, he'd do just that. Not that he'd ever admit to it.

"The fuck was that?" she said and he just smirked and tilted his head down, kissing her stomach gently. She rolled her eyes. "I did not think that that was funny."

"Is it because you don't like people to know you're ticklish, love?" he teased and she opened her mouth to give him a good retort back, but he had already moved his hands. She squealed again as he began to tickle her sides and she squirmed, trying to get away from him. It was a hard thing to do when one is laughing that hard. He couldn't help but grin as she finally pushed his hands away.

"Stop it, stop it, I _beg_ you," she implored and he moved to lie beside her.

"You're no fun then, are you?" he mocked and she turned to face him, swatting at his hands for good measure.

"You're Mr. Gold. You're not supposed to be any fun," she teased back and he just raised a brow at her. She giggled and wrapped an arm about his waist, pulling herself close. "The town ogre's not supposed to be any fun."

"Do they really think of me as an ogre?" he asked, wrapping his arms about her and pulling her even closer than she already was. "I'm not sure how they got that. Ogres are huge. I'm a rather small man."

"You're bigger than me," she offered and he smirked at her.

"That's where it counts too," he purred and she laughed at him.

"How come you don't show this side more often?" she asked. He raised a brow at her.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what it is that you're talking about, Miss Stone," he said smoothly. She scoffed and pushed at his shoulder a bit.

"Oh, yes, that's fine. We can keep it a secret all to ourselves," she teased and he leaned his head forwards, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Can we?" he whispered and she smiled, kissing him again.

"Well, I suppose I can try," she whispered back and he chuckled before taking her lips into a kiss once more. She pulled back suddenly and pouted at him slightly and he waited, knowing she was about to ask for _something_. "Before I forget, can I have the day off tomorrow?" He raised his brow.

"Well, I already have you doing so much overtime, that I suppose I can let it slide," he said sternly and she laughed as he smirked at her. She kissed him gently and nodded.

"Thanks. It's just…it's Valentine's Day and William said he has something planned," she began to explain. She stopped when she felt his grip around her tighten and smiled apologetically at him. His expression was blank and unreadable, but she was sure he didn't want to hear any of this. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't talk about that sort of thing here…"

"No, you shouldn't," he said and nipped at her shoulder. He was still so careful not to leave marks on her, no matter how much he wanted to. Especially after the bruise he had left on her hip. "You're still mine."

Her brow furrowed and then he realized the words that had slipped out of his mouth. He crashed his lips against hers and rolled her beneath him before she could protest and say anything. She just accepted it, wrapping her arms around him and tangling her hands in his hair as his hands began to explore all over again. And then he proceeded to show her just how much he meant his words. She just arched into every movement, as if she couldn't get enough of him. And that was just as much proof too.

OOO

He sat in the cell, looking down at the chipped cup in his hand. Now that he had time to think about it, he could actually think about it. He hadn't exactly had the greatest of days, he was willing to admit. He had confiscated Moe French's truck, like planned, and had intended to keep his shop closed after doing a bit of work and spending the day at home. It was a holiday, after all. But when he had gotten there, he found his house had been broken into. And when he realized what had gone missing, he just lost it. So then here he was, sitting in this cell doing "hard time" and waiting for his employee to show up and bail him out. Regina had just made her visit and now he had his cup back. He ran his thumb over the chip in the cup, his thoughts running wild.

If anyone had asked him, and he had been willing to answer, he would have admitted that he did it in his rage over losing Belle all those years ago. But if he had admitted to that, he'd only be giving a half truth. The rest of the truth simply was that he wasn't ready to admit he had lost all of his chances. Maris asking him for the day off so she could spend it with William had gotten him on edge. His prized possession being stolen was simply the breaking point.

His wife was gone because he had been such a coward. Belle was gone because he had been foolish. Ariel was gone because he had simply been too ambitious. All his chances had run out and today was the worst of all days to have this realization. It was as if the Fates wanted to rub it in his face. Ariel was gone, but Maris was here. She was here, but she still wasn't his. Belle was just gone, but at least he could treasure the fact that at one point, she had indeed been his. He clutched the cup in his hand, trying to remember that in an attempt to feel better about _something_.

And then he heard her voice and he felt better by that instead. He looked up, almost hopeful, and he was glad to see that she was alone. She hadn't brought that oaf of a boyfriend with her. She was wearing a pretty green dress and her hair had been pulled up out of her face. She held her small gold purse in front of her as she looked at him. Her lips were painted a bright red and she even had a little goldish eye shadow on. She was all dolled up with nowhere to go. For a split second, he wondered if he could change that.

"Look at you, ruining my only day off so I can bail you out of jail," she teased. She smiled and shook her head at him. "I guess you don't get enough of me at work, do you, Mr. Gold?"

"If that was the case, you'd be right next to me in this cell, my dear," he challenged her and stood up. She just laughed at him and turned to face Emma. She wrote out the check that he had instructed for her to bring and though Emma looked at them funny –because it was strange for anyone to be on good terms with Mr. Gold in this town, it seemed– she unlocked his cell and let him out. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

"Don't thank me, thank your ally," she said plainly and he smirked at her. Then he turned to look at Maris and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Stone," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't thank me either," she said. "If I hadn't of shown up, you would have fired me, and I'd rather keep my job."

"Very good thinking, Miss Stone. Rather ambitious of you," he added and they made their way out the door together. She laughed at him. Once they were out of the jail, he watched as her shoulders visibly relaxed. She stopped and looked at him, unnoticing of the cup that he slipped into his large suit coat pocket. "I'm sorry I ruined your plans."

"I'm not," she admitted and he wasn't really that sorry either. He smirked and she smiled a little nervously, looking down at the ground. "Uh…since you had such a rough day, what with getting arrested and all…did you want to spend the rest of Valentine's with me?"

"William won't mind?" He raised a brow in surprise at her. She shrugged.

"He probably will, but he's already disgruntled over my having to leave him. He'll get over it." He debated the idea, wondering if perhaps it would be a good idea or if he shouldn't. But she just looked so hopeful…

"I have to take something home first, but I suppose I wouldn't mind," he said slowly and she nearly lit up, a grin overtaking her face.

"That's alright. I have to go deal with William, but then…you can meet me at my house?"

"That would be splendid."

"Great!" she chirped and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Then she bounded off and he watched her go, neither of them noticing the pair of watchful eyes.

OOO

"Just a moment!" her voice called through the door. He let out a small sigh, looking out behind him to make sure no one else was watching him. She lived on the first floor of a two family home and he was glad for that –it meant any noise they made wouldn't be heard by the neighbors. It also meant he wouldn't have to climb up stairs. He rapped his fingers against the velvet box in his hand, waiting. And then she opened the door and her beaming face greeted him. "Please, come in!"

"It smells wonderful in here," he commented as he stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. She laughed and shrugged, wiping her hands on the apron she was now wearing.

"I'm baking. I'm attempting cookies. People can always use cookies," she said with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.

"That is true," he agreed and then held out the box and card for her. Her brow rose as she looked down at it.

"You got me something?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. He smirked and forced it into her hands.

"Aren't you always supposed to get your lover something on this holiday?" he answered her question with one of his own. She giggled and nodded, motioning for him to join her in the living room.

"Just give me a moment to turn the oven off and take the cookies out to cool," she said, setting the gift down on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch as she left, but she was back in only a few moments. "Should I open it now or later?"

"Now is fine," he said and so she sat down beside him on her couch. She picked up the card first, sliding her finger under the seal and pulling it off. She took the card out and grinned.

"It's so cheesy," she said and he smirked.

"Ladies always love that sort of thing, don't they?" he asked and she laughed, nodding once more.

"That we do," she said and opened the card to read it. It was just a typical cute Hallmark card, but he had scribbled a little note inside. Her brow rose at it and he watched as her face softened and then she turned to him and smiled. "Oh my…"

"Did you like it?" he asked simply and she nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. She smiled against his lips and he had to nudge her away before he tried to take it any forward. "Don't you ever tell anyone about it." She laughed.

"I'll never let anyone know that Mr. Gold such has a poetic soft side," she promised and he smirked. Then he nodded towards the long, thin, blue velvet box.

"Well, open your gift." She smiled at him and then picked it up. She lifted the top and her mouth dropped open in astonishment. It was a necklace. A small, fish shaped, dark blue gem was in the center of it, a simple silver chain going around the cushion it laid so delicately on.

"It's beautiful," she breathed and he smirked. "But…why a fish?" She furrowed her brow in confusion as she looked up at him. He shrugged one shoulder.

"It made me think of you," he said and then motioned to the box. "May I?"

"Sure," she said, unable to get any other words out, and handed the box over. He took the necklace from it and leaned forward to clasp it around her neck for her. It fit perfectly, just like it always had. Their faces were an inch apart now and she smiled, her breath curling over his face. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're worth it," he found himself saying and though he thought it sounded stupid, he didn't want to take the words back. "Happy Valentine's Day."

She didn't respond. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in that last extra inch. Their lips met and she began to melt herself into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She moaned in delight and kissed him harder, smiling against his lips. He just grabbed at her hips and deepened the kiss. Perhaps she wasn't meant to be his, but he was starting to care less about it. She was worth the risk, and she wasn't worth losing again. They began to lose themselves in each other, though, right there on the couch. The card he had gotten her was still open on the coffee table.

_I've never been all that good at this sort of thing so excuse me if this sounds a tad clumsy._

_I know I'm not much of a prince, I don't think I could even pass for a king. But when I look at you, I'll still always see a princess._

_Yours Always,_

_R. Gold_

* * *

"Rumpelstiltskin, you have a visitor," one of the guards announced. He rolled his eyes and smirked, taking a step closer to the bars.

"I had no idea," he drawled sarcastically and then he let out a small giggle as they stepped aside and the figure moved forward. She stopped just outside of his reach, were he to put his arm through the bars. He took a step up to them then, grabbing a hold as he tried to decipher just who this was. "Now, now, dearie. Show yourself."

And she did. She slid the cloak off and let it fall to the dusty floor. His eyes widened at the pretty face that stared up at him. She was absolutely the last person he ever expected to visit him. He didn't let his surprise last, however, his face turning into one of glee.

"Well, if it isn't the Blue Fairy herself," he purred and stepped back to take a mocking bow in her direction. "Whatever can I do for you, dearie?"

"Leave us now, please," she told the guards. One of them stepped forward, about to protest, but she held up a hand to stop him and tossed them a stern look. With a slight bow of their heads, they disappeared back down the hall. Then she turned back towards Rumpelstiltskin and put on a delicate smile. "It's such a treat, seeing you in here." He scowled at her; he never liked being taunted.

"I didn't ask to see you," he spat and pulled away from the bars completely, retreating to the darkness in the back of his cell. She smiled innocently at him and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"No, but it seems I am here now," she said simply. "I…spoke to your friend." His entire body froze as he listened, but he refused to react to her words. He didn't know for sure who she was talking about. "The pretty little red headed princess." He felt his heart beat quicken. "She's getting married, you know. To the prince that saved her and…broke her curse." He scowled and flew right back at the bars, glowering at her.

"You know nothing of what you're talking about," he snarled and she just smiled sweetly at him.

"The story is she interrupted their wedding. She killed the sea witch when the witch attacked and just when she was about to be pulled under in the current, he saved her. No one else was there for her and they just…fell in love. It's said that her love for him is what brought her voice back and she saved him as much as he saved her." He clenched tightly at the bars, trying so hard not to lash out at her. He knew that if he did, she would leave and he wouldn't hear what she had come here to say. "But you and I both know that's not how it happened, is it?"

"What did you say to her?" he sneered, using everything in his power to stay as calm as he possibly could. He felt his heart twist, felt his insides tug it downwards, and though he wanted nothing more than to simply call the fairy a liar, he knew he had to listen. He needed to know the truth. She just smiled at him.

"She's not in love with him," she said simply. "But I think you already know that too, don't you?"

"_What did you say to her?_" he snapped, clenching the bars so tight he was almost surprised they weren't just snapping in half. Almost.

"I did what any good Fairy Godmother would do," the Blue Fairy said casually and smiled innocently at him one more time. "I urged her to marry the prince."

"You liar!" he snarled and grabbed the cup they had given him water in, hurling it through the bars at her. Being as angry as this, his aim was completely off. It missed and the tin smashed against the rock wall behind her. Then he grabbed at his plate, the food on it still untouched, and hurled that through his bars at her as well. It also missed. He didn't have anything left to throw and so he threw himself over and over again into the bars, wanting so desperately to be free to he could wrap his hands around the fairy's little neck and squeeze the life out of her so painfully slow. When the anger had finally begun to subside and his energy began to run low and his side began to hurt from the bars, he sank to the floor in a heap and contented himself with glowering at her instead. She was simply standing by, waiting patiently for him to be done.

"I just thought it would be fair for you to know what was happening to her," the Blue Fairy commented. He scowled at her.

"What do you know about what is and isn't fair?" he snarled, but his voice was hoarse and she knew her words had gotten to him. But he still didn't ask the question she was waiting for him to ask so she just smiled at him one last time and prepared herself to leave.

"I'd like to think I know more than you," she said softly and nodded to him. "You have a good day then, Rumpelstiltskin." Then she turned and began to make her way back down the tunnel. She almost smirked when he called out to her. Almost.

"Wait!" he cried, his voice strained and she knew she had him. She stopped, but she refused to turn around. "I have…I have one last question." Still, she did not turn around. She simply waited. She knew what he was going to ask. It was what she had come here for. And as the words tumbled out of his mouth, she straightened her shoulders and kept her head up high. "Why…why did it work for her and not for me?"

"Why did _what_ not work?" she challenged him, turning around to face him. He scowled deeply at her, clutching at the bars once more. But he was too tired to move, too pained to need to have to restrain himself.

"The kiss. Our kiss," he explained, knowing that if he didn't give her what she wanted then she wouldn't give him what he wanted. "She…she got her voice back. But I…I'm still me." He felt so weak, talking to her like this, baring his soul to her like this. But what other choice did he have? She was the only one who would know the answer to his question. She smiled sadly at him then and moved forwards until she was just outside of his reach once more.

"It's a good thing, I think, that they captured you when they did," she began slowly. He glared at her. This was not the answer he wanted.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped. Again, she smiled sadly. As if she pitied him. But why? She certainly didn't feel bad for him being behind these bars. So what was it that she knew that he didn't yet? He frowned at her.

"The kiss _did_ work, Rumpelstiltskin," she said, as if the answer was as plain as day, but all he gave her was a confused look. She sighed. She was going to have to outright explain it to him, it seemed. "You are still you –that, is noticeable. You still retained your powers –that, we knew. But you are no longer restricted under the power of the Dark One. It is good they captured you when they did because if you had noticed this beforehand…who's to say just how powerful you would be able to become with your newfound magic?"

"I don't…but why?" he said, pulling himself up to his feet so he could be level with her. The least he could do was make sure she was not looking down on him as he bared his soul in an attempt to gain the answers he sought. "With…with Belle, I was changing. When she kissed me, I almost went back to my regular human form. How can it be that Ariel's kiss was not the same?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Blue Fairy said, a hint of sadness to her voice as she looked on at the man who was clearly so desperately in love. She felt sorry for him, sorry that they had to take him away, but she knew it was best. For Ariel, and for everyone. "Belle _wanted_ you to change."

"What, and Ariel didn't?" he snapped, finding it hard to believe the words he was hearing. The Blue Fairy shook her head.

"No, she didn't," she explained. "She loved you just the way you are…loves you still. Belle didn't want you to have the darkness your powers gave you; she wanted you to be as normal as she was. Ariel never even contemplated that thought. Her love was stronger. It was, for a lack of better words, truer than any love I've known. The kiss _did_ work. Don't you see?"

He stared at her, suddenly finding himself unable to breathe as her words registered in his head. All he could do was blink and hold tight at the bars as his thoughts tried to untangle themselves from the mess that was forming and straighten themselves out. Then ever so slowly, he let go and allowed his hands to drop back by his sides. He hid the emotions from his face and after one slight nod, retreated back into the darkness of his cell. And that was where he waited until the Blue Fairy sighed, turned around, and finally left.

"**I…I love you. Goodbye, Rumpel.**"

* * *

**So that happened. I'm sorry to hate on Belle so much. I love her character in the show, I really do. But the Plot Bunny just showed up on this one and kept trying to have so much sex and make little plot twist babies that this is simply how it had to happen. I hope you can forgive me! And that you still enjoyed the little plot twist that went with it. Thank the sex happy Plot Bunny for that one!**

**We're really moving quickly through things, now. I hope you don't mind. I'm trying to give you guys as much as I possibly can! It's the least I can do, right? Besides, I've had too much free time being able to write.**

**Now review and let me know what you think! Favorite it, follow it, anything to show me love! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Under the Sea

**A/N: I'm sorry for the way last chapter was basically rated T. To make up for it, there are wonderful sexy times to open this story. You have been warned.**

Chapter 15

She was wearing nothing but the necklace that he had given her and this time, he was on top. He had pinned her hands above her head, their fingers entwined as he leaned on them to balance his weight. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, the angle allowing him to push in deep. She met him thrust for thrust, moaning and panting and arching up into him because it's all she could do. She tilted her head up, trying to meet his lips, but he'd just pull his head up farther and smirk. She tried to pull her hands from his, so she could grab at him and pull him down on top of her and finally just _kiss him_, but he was stronger. He smirked as he thrust hard into her and she cried out, trying to free her hands again.

"Oh, fuck you," she moaned and he chuckled, fluttering kisses across her neck. She gasped and instinctively tilted her head up to give him more access. He smirked and gently nipped at her skin, rolling his hips and loving the sounds she made.

"I believe that's what we're doing," he ground out and she attempted to glare at him, but with another roll of his hips she was done for. Her eyes just glazed over and she squeezed his hands tightly as she arched up into him one last time. He came soon after, releasing her hands as he did so. But he didn't have time to roll over and take the strain off his leg that was beginning to ache because in her newfound freedom, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together.

And the pain in his leg didn't matter. He didn't even notice the dull ache as she ran her tongue along his lower lip, trying desperately to make him give in. And he finally did, kissing back as hard and meeting her tongue with his own. She moaned in happiness and tightened her grip on him. And they finally pulled their heads back, both of them gasping for air and she grinned up at him.

"Don't you ever," she managed to get out as her chest heaved up and down, "do that to me again."

"Hold you down?" he asked, brushing his lips over hers. She gasped slightly and shook her head, leaning up to kiss him again.

"No. Not kiss me," she demanded and he chuckled, fluttering kisses across her jawline as she spoke.

"My apologies, love," he purred. "I didn't know you needed them so…desperately."

"I need _you_," she whispered and he blinked in surprise at the words that had slipped out. She blushed slightly and turned her gaze away. He just brought one hand up to grab her face and tilted it back towards him. She looked…embarrassed. So he just smiled softly and kissed her again. She closed her eyes, happy that he wasn't poking fun at her for saying what she did, and tangled her hands in his hair.

"Now, if you don't mind, my leg is starting to hurt and I'd like to roll over," he murmured against her lips and she just giggled.

"Oh, no you don't," she said and wrapped her legs around his waist once more. She peppered kisses on his face, glad to finally be able to reach it, and he raised a brow at her. "You owe me this." She rolled her hips up to meet his and he groaned. He was still in her and she was clenching herself around him, trying to make him hard again. He clicked his tongue at her.

"You'd think I don't satisfy you enough with the way you act," he purred and she just giggled again.

"On the contrary, you're the only one who _can_ satisfy me," she admitted, running her hands down his back. "I just can't seem to get enough of you…I don't _want_ to have simply…gotten only just enough of you…" Her look was pleading. It was hopeful and nervous and he felt his heart flutter at the soft gaze she shot in his direction. She rolled her hips up one more time and he groaned, finally starting to get hard again. She smiled and he shook his head, leaning down to brush his lips over hers again.

"Anything for you," he murmured and then she crashed their lips together. And he began to move again, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands running over his back and their lips never coming apart. It was as if their bodies were simply moving together without them having to think about it. They were close, oh so close. Just how it should be, he thought.

OOO

The bell over the door rang, signaling a customer, and she looked up from dusting to smile at them. She recognized who it was; this woman always came in once a month to deliver her rent check. She turned her pretty face towards Maris and nodded in a greeting. However, Maris was slightly confused; rent wasn't due for another week.

"Hello, Mother Superior," she greeted the nun and the woman smiled at her. "Mr. Gold is out at a meeting with the mayor, but if you'd like I could leave him a message."

"I'm not here to see Mr. Gold, dear," she said softly and took a few steps into the store, letting the door close behind her. "I am here to see you." Maris's brow rose.

"You are?" she asked, clearly confused as to what a nun might want from her. "Well, ok then, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to talk, perhaps, about your relationship with Mr. Gold," the nun began and Maris's eyes widened. She couldn't possibly know…could she? The nun smiled knowingly at her and Maris narrowed her eyes suspiciously instead. "I saw you with him in front of the jail house the other day. I noticed that you two were…close."

"He's my boss. I should hope we have a good relationship; we have to work together," she said simply, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. The nun just smiled softly and nodded.

"That's good," she agreed. "Because I would hate to see you do something foolish, Maris. You are better than that."

"What do you mean?" Maris asked, unnoticing of the fact that this woman knew her name. The nun just smiled and shook her head.

"I think we know what I'm talking about," she said slowly and made her way towards the counter. She stopped when she noticed the necklace around Maris's neck, her brow rising slightly. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"It…it was a gift," she said, unsure of what this woman was talking about or what she wanted. "What can I do for you, Mother Superior?"

"William is good and he is kind and he will be very good and kind to you too," she said softly.

"I know that," Maris said, smiling sadly. "And I'm still planning to marry him, aren't I?"

"Do be careful of your attachments, dear," the nun responded, turning away. She hated turning people on each other and she knew she was tearing away one of the strongest loves she had ever happened upon. But it was also a love so powerful that it could cause so much destruction. It was for their own good, for everyone's good. "You might find it is not as…reciprocated and I do not want you to be hurt."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I marry the man I love," Maris said, her voice short and full of irritation at this woman's intrusion on her relationships. The nun looked at her one more time, offering her a sympathetic smile.

"I wish you well, Maris. I truly truly do," the nun said and then she saw herself out. Maris just frowned at her retreating figure, rapping her fingers against the counter in thought.

* * *

Guards had brought him more water and more food, but once they had left he had hurled those things at the wall too. It was all he had to express his rage. All his plans, his dreams for the curse and the new world, sounded so foolish now. They sounded like child's play and he couldn't help but feel so cheated. He could only predict so much, but this had certainly not been something he had foreseen. And now he was tired, now he ached. His heart ached, _everything_ just ached.

He could feel it, all the restrained powers that they had taken. He let out a bark of laughter and then hit the wall with his fist. If the Blue Fairy was right about one thing, it was that it was a good thing they captured him when they did. He flexed his fist, cracked his now bleeding knuckles and looked down at his hand. He could have been unstoppable and with her…he shook his head. No, he was too late. There was no point in dwelling on it now.

But she had stopped contacting him. She had stopped trying to reach him and her voice was starting to fade from his head. He wanted it back, wanted that last little bit of something to keep him sane in here while he waited. He ground his teeth and hit the wall with his fist again, crying out in anger. This was not how it was supposed to go. It was not supposed to end up like this. She was not supposed to mean anything!

That's where everything seemed to go wrong. The minute she appeared to him at the dock, he should have known. When he showed up in her bedroom to make that deal, he should have known. When she put on that goddamn green dress, he should have…he shook his head and ground his teeth again, trying to get the image of it out of his head. But the last time he had seen her in that dress, she was at a ball. She was at a ball and she was dancing with him, pressing so close with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted and her face flushed. He had known then, but even after all her thoughts had flooded him after that dance…he had pressed on. He turned around and slumped down the wall, letting out a great heaving sob. He couldn't help it, he simply couldn't help it. Because somewhere along the way, between the late nights and long talks, somewhere among the teasing and the laughter and the tears, she had come to mean everything to him.

But worst of all, he missed her. He missed watching her slip and fall because she simply couldn't keep her balance. He missed her frustration over something as stupid as dropping books because she was trying so hard to be perfect for him. He missed her hopeful looks and the way she brushed her hair to take her mind off of everything and how she'd look up at him through the mirror as she did so. But mostly, he missed her smile. The one she would direct at him when he said something that she thought was funny, even if it was at her expense. She didn't mind his gruff humor, his brash words. And as he raised his hand up to his temple, he knew he had to give in. He didn't want to go on like this.

"**I'm sorry,**" his thoughts cried, hoping to god she was still wearing that necklace. "**I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry.**"

But he didn't know she wasn't wearing the necklace. How could he? And so it didn't matter how much he hoped and wanted and pleaded. It didn't matter that he was desperate, needing. It didn't make a damn bit of difference that he was finally realizing just how stupid he had been. He was too late. His words were falling on deaf ears.

At least no one else was around to witness his defeat. And when they did come, when they finally all started to come, he would make sure that they wouldn't ever detect an ounce of weakness in him. He was strong. He would be strong again. And he would stay strong.

OOO

She sat on the edge of the dock, fingering her necklace as she looked at it. But it wasn't on her neck, like it usually was. It was in her hands. She was debating on throwing it into the water, on getting rid of it because the memory was too much. She remembered that day in the marketplace well, when he had picked her up in his carriage and carted her off to Sally May's Magical Salon. He had given her the necklace then, because she had asked for an easier way to communicate. And then she had tried on all her dresses. Even the ugly orange one. Her favorite had been the green one, as scandalous as it was. When she had first stepped out in it, he had enjoyed it almost as much as she did. She had seen his eyes travel, had seen the heat in his gaze, had seen him lick his lips. And even now the memory made her blush. And then she had worn that dress to the ball, had danced with him in it. That night had been one of her greatest memories. The feeling of being in his arms, twirling around the dance floor, was like nothing she had ever felt. If given the chance to do it all over again, she never would have danced with anyone else. She sighed and looked out at the ocean in front of her. She didn't have a chance to do it all over again. She had to stop thinking like this.

"The sunset is rather beautiful at this time of year, don't you think?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head and blinked in surprise at the woman who stood before her. She looked so…regal, even though she was dressed all in black. Ariel smiled and nodded politely.

"It certainly is," she agreed, closing her hand tightly around the necklace. She didn't know who this woman was, didn't know what she wanted. The woman took a step forwards and motioned to the dock.

"May I?" she asked and Ariel shrugged.

"It's a public dock," she said, but she moved over a bit anyways. "You're free to sit wherever you want on it."

"I know," she said firmly and picked up her skirts, carefully sitting down beside Ariel. She looked like this was the last place on earth that she wanted to be, sitting on a dirty platform above an ocean with this little redheaded girl.

"What brings you out on a night as lovely as this?" Ariel asked, making polite conversation. She glanced behind the woman, saw the carriage on the path and the guards that stood by it. She wondered, perhaps, if this woman was from the castle. Or maybe she was from a different one.

"You said it yourself. It's a lovely night," the woman said and though she was clearly unhappy with being here at this moment, she forced a polite smile onto her face as she looked at Ariel. "You must be the princess who is meant to marry our good prince Eric in a fortnight."

"I am," she said, furrowing her brow in confusion. The woman laughed slightly.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," she said in as friendly a voice as she could muster. She'd had great practice in this. "How could I know who you are? I have simply never seen someone as lovely as you with that shade of hair! You're the talk of the kingdom right now."

"Am I?" Ariel said, blushing slightly. She had no idea that she was so popular. The woman smirked.

"Oh, but of course. You saved the prince. And he saved you, isn't that right? He gave you back your voice?" The woman seemed so sincere, so endearing. It made Ariel want to talk, to tell her that it wasn't true. Still, she wasn't sure why this woman was here or what she wanted. She didn't know if these words would come back at her, if she should be more careful.

"Something like that," was what she finally settled on and the woman's brow rose slightly.

"Do you love him?" she asked suddenly. Ariel gaped, surprised at the question that had come out of nowhere.

"I…why are you asking? What is it to you?" She got defensive, frowning at the woman who was intruding so personally when they didn't even know each other.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't introduced myself," the woman said and held out her hand, palm down. "I am Regina, queen of a neighboring kingdom. It is such a pleasure to meet you." Ariel took her hand tentatively, and unsure of what else to do, shook it. She had seen the men do this. They had different traditions under the sea, so surely this was right. The queen simply frowned at her and withdrew her hand. "Right. Well. I am simply asking because you see, Eric is a dear friend of mine. And I just want to make sure it is _him _you love. You know, for his best interests."

"I…yes," she finally said, gulping back the guilt. "I do." The queen smirked at her.

"Good." Ariel moved her hand slightly and the queen looked down at it, noticing the chain slipping out. "Whatever is that you're holding?"

"What?" She remembered the necklace then and sheepishly opened her hand, revealing the fish pendant. "Oh, this. It's…just a necklace."

"Why are you holding it instead of wearing it?" the queen asked, but even she noticed its magical qualities. Ariel shrugged.

"I was…going to get rid of it," she admitted, glad for the subject change. Even if it still brought her mind back to the same person –though that happened no matter what she talked about with whom– at least she wouldn't have to lie about it. She hoped.

"It's such a pretty necklace," the queen said, putting a hand over her heart as if to think Ariel was being ridiculous for getting rid of such a thing.

"It is. It just…isn't of any use to me anymore," Ariel said slowly, trying not to cry as the memories all came flooding back again. It had just been three weeks. Three short weeks. How had she fallen so far in love with a man in just three weeks? But she had. She so desperately had.

"May I have it?" the queen offered, holding out a hand. Ariel knew that she couldn't deny the woman, that it would be rude and pointless because she had just said she was getting rid of it. So she forced a smile onto her face and placed the necklace into the woman's hand.

"It's…it's all yours," she stuttered and the queen just smirked again, before getting to her feet.

"I appreciate this very _very_ much," she purred and then bowed slightly. "You do have a good night, princess." Ariel bowed her head in return.

"You too, your highness," she responded quietly, but the queen was already walking back to her carriage.

* * *

"How was your meeting with Regina?" she greeted him as he walked in the door. He smirked as he thought about their discussion, plans on how to deal with her Kathryn/David problem already forming in his head.

"It was…productive," he said casually, moving into the back to take his coat off.

"That's good. Glad someone can make a worthwhile deal with that woman," she couldn't help but scoff. He raised a brow at her and smirked.

"I didn't realize you'd ever had any dealings with her," he said smoothly, wondering if perhaps she had had one in their other life. She furrowed her brow, as if trying to call just why she felt that way, but then shook her head and turned her head back to the counters.

"I don't think I really have," she admitted and he knew that at some point or another, Regina had indeed been to see her. He frowned at the thought. Perhaps that was how she had gotten the necklace, and it hadn't just been…found in the trash. What else had she lied about? "She's been around a few times. Looks down on me just about as much as everyone else. Can't really like her just for that."

"Well, the mess Miss Blanchard has gotten herself into will probably take the public eye off of you for a while," he commented and she rolled her eyes. The woman had gone and had an affair with David Nolan. But instead of the people being angry at him for cheating on his wife, they were angry at Mary Margaret. She was the one who was supposed to be good and wholesome and somehow, she had been labeled a slag. A home wrecker. The idea blew Maris's mind. She would have thought that the blame would be on David –he _had_ been the one to cheat on his wife, after all. The rest of the town seemed to disagree.

"Unfortunately, but maybe she'll stop looking down her nose at me for all the trouble she's been through," Maris said with a shrug. She put down the rag she had been using to wipe down the counters and turned to look at Mr. Gold through the doorway. "You'll never believe who came to see me today while you were gone."

"In that case, it must not have been William," he drawled and she rolled her eyes at him. "Are you going to make me guess then or are you just going to tell me?"

"It was Mother Superior," she said simply and his brow rose. He clutched tightly onto his cane, half in fear and half in anger.

"And what did she have to say?"

"She saw us outside the jail house the other day. She was worried about me, thought that perhaps I was gaining too much of an attachment towards you. Told me I shouldn't lose sight of William. Come to think of it, I didn't even realize she knew who we were. I suppose she knew me from dropping off rent, but I can't recall a time William even went to church, let alone talked to a nun."

"I see. And what did you tell her?" He ground his teeth together in an attempt not to snap and say something to her that he might regret.

"Told her I'd keep that in mind when I married the man I love," Maris said with a shrug and turned back to continue with the counters. "I don't think she knows anything, though. She was just concerned about my heart being in a different place than it probably ought."

He couldn't respond. His mouth was dry and his heart was beating rapidly. She didn't seem to notice the slip, didn't seem to think anything of his reaction. She just moved on to cleaning the shelves, assuming the conversation was over. But she had practically just admitted that she loved him, without using those words. She hadn't specified William with her response, had just been neutral about it. And then she had said her heart was in a different place, but she didn't use the word "might." She just said it, as if he already knew. But he didn't, he couldn't. Because this was Maris, not Ariel, and he didn't realize her love might have traveled over. How could it if she didn't remember anything? But his mind was racing and he was on to the next thought before he could really dwell on it.

Mother Superior. The Blue Fairy. Always ruining everything for him. Could she have gotten in Maris's head the same way she got into Ariel's? He clenched his cane even tighter, watching his knuckles go white as he tried not to smash something. He was going to have to have a talk with that woman. Did she remember? Is that why she was doing this, because she was doing what she thought was right? He glared down at the floor. She should know better than to mess with him. Even without magic, he was still more powerful in this world than she would ever be.

"I'm going out," he said and picked up his coat as he walked into the front. Maris raised a brow at him in surprise.

"Again? You just came back," she said with a slight laugh.

"I have another client," he said simply, shrugging his coat on. Then with a nod in her direction, he left for the convent.

OOO

There was a firm knock on her office door. She stood, facing towards the window, and smiled. She had known this was coming.

"Come in," she called, folding her hands together in front of her as she continued to look out the window. She heard the door creek open, heard the footsteps and the tap of a cane, and then heard the door slam close. She didn't even wince.

"Hello, Madame Superior," his voice sliced through the tension in the air. She turned to him with a delicate smile.

"Why, what a surprise it is to see you, Mr. Gold," she said innocently and he narrowed his eyes at her, clutching at his cane.

"No, I don't think it is," he said simply and she just kept smiling.

"What is it that I can help you with? Rent isn't due for another week, though I can assure you we will have it," the nun said. He scowled at her.

"I'm not here to discuss rent," he sneered. "I have come to discuss the little _talk_ you had with my employee."

"Is that all she is, Mr. Gold?" she asked and he ground his teeth together.

"That is none of your business. She is none of your business. I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to take things that aren't yours," he said as calmly as he could. She raised a brow at him.

"I'm sorry, but I simply have no idea what you're talking about, _Mr. Gold_," she said, emphasizing his name so he knew. He had made a guess before coming here, but in that instant it became fact. And now that the veil had been dropped, he approached her. He stopped just in front of her, lifting a hand up to point in her face. But she didn't flinch, she didn't cower. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew he wouldn't try anything here.

"I know who you are, _Blue Fairy_," he hissed and she just smiled, bringing her hands up to offer applause.

"Very good, Rumpelstiltskin," she said sweetly and he narrowed his eyes once more. "Does she remember too or are you alone on that front?"

"That is none of your business," he spat and she giggled.

"I'll take that as a no. What a shame for you, I suppose. Better for us, though," she said and he growled, dropping his hand and grabbing at his cane. He couldn't do anything here, not physically anyways. She was safe on that, but it didn't stop the need he had to physically clasp his hands around her throat and choke the life out of her like he had all those years ago.

"You will leave her alone," he said simply and she raised her brow at him again.

"Last time I checked, there's a freedom of speech in this country. I may discuss whatever I so choose with her and you can't do anything about that. It's for the greater good, I assure you."

"No!" he yelled, clutching tighter on his cane instead of hitting her with it like he wanted to. "No! You will not take her from me again! NO!"

"If I recall correctly, you left her the first time," she said quietly. He growled and picked up his cane, hitting the desk beside her. She did flinch then, not expecting this. Still, she was unharmed and so was her desk. His cane, on the other hand, had a split in it going right up the middle. It was still holding together. For now.

"Because I had to," he said, the anger ebbing away. "Because she couldn't…she couldn't…but this time is different. This time, she is mine. This time, I am not walking away and you, you will _not_ take her from me." The nun smiled sadly, once again having to ignore the stab of guilt piercing at her. She tried to remind herself that this was indeed for the greater good, that though their love might be pure and true it could lead to ultimate destruction.

"Rumpelstiltskin, don't you see?" the nun said, her voice cracking as he looked at her with such a terrible pain. "She's not yours. She was never yours. She was never meant to be yours and you and I both know that. She is meant for the prince. She was always meant for the prince. You might have her now, but it's not going to last. And that won't be my doing."

"No," he interrupted, lifting his hand to point to her again. It felt like she was putting a knife right into his chest and twisting it, pulling out his heart with it. "You're wrong, you know. You're wrong."

"I wish I wasn't," she said smoothly and he cried out again, cracking his cane against her desk again. To hell with keeping up appearances –she knew the truth anyways. When his cane connected with the hard wood, it snapped completely in two. He threw the pieces to the ground, uncaring that it meant he would have to hobble all the way back to his shop without it. There was a sudden frantic knocking on the door and then it cracked open and a worried face popped through.

"I…I heard a crash in here. Is…is everything ok?" the girl nervously squeaked, looking at Mr. Gold's angry face and Mother Superior's calm one. The older nun simply nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Everything is just fine, Astrid," she said softly and the girl nodded. "Thank you for checking in. You may leave now."

"Of course, Mother Superior," the girl said and with a small nod at both of them, she closed the door again. Mr. Gold looked up from the pieces of his cane on the ground and right at the nun.

"Why?" he said simply and she just shook her head. "Why can't it go my way? It's my curse!"

"Since you created it, you should know better than anyone that it takes away our happy endings," the nun said sadly, frowning for the first time since his arrival. "And when it finally is broken, she will still be engaged to the prince. She's meant for him and that won't change."

"Not if I can help it," he snapped and then he stood tall. He straightened his coat and his collar and he turned to the door. He limped towards it, mentally cursing himself for losing his cool. This was not going to be a pleasant walk home. He opened the door and made to move out, but then he glanced back at her and frowned. "You're wrong, you know."

But even as he left, he knew that she wasn't.

OOO

"Go home, Maris," he said gruffly as he entered the store. His leg was throbbing and he wanted to blame Mother Superior for it, for ruining his day and his mood. But he knew this was inevitable. He shrugged his coat off and threw it down onto the counter, looking beneath it for his extra cane.

"Mr. Gold, where's your cane?" she asked, ignoring his order. He found his extra and held it up, glaring at her.

"Right here. Now do as I have told you and go home, Maris," he nearly snapped at her. She frowned at him.

"What on earth happened with your last client? Who was it?" she asked but he just glared harder at her.

"I said go home," he said and moved into the back. He sat down in his chair, letting out a sigh of relief as the pressure came off his leg. He gently began to massage it, hoping the pain would dull so he wouldn't have to take his meds.

"No!" she cried, following him. He didn't even look up at her.

"Go home, Maris," he said darkly, but she just crossed her arms in defiance.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong. I have a job to do and I'm going to stay here and do it," she snapped at him. He snorted.

"You're a rotten cashier," he said, scowling at her. "The only reason I haven't fired you yet is because you get down on your hands and knees and you–"

"Enough!" she yelled, glowering at him. "That's a load of bullshit. You're just pissed and you're taking it out on me because you don't know what else to fucking do with it! Well stop it, just fucking stop it!"

"Why don't you go see that boyfriend of yours that you're _so faithful to_? The man you're going to marry, the man you _love_? Why don't you go fuck him in his bed that I'm sure is much warmer than mine!"

"Would you stop it already!" She threw her hands up in surrender. "William has nothing to do with this. He never has anything to do with this. So what the _fuck_ is your problem? Just spit it out already!"

"YOU'RE NOT MINE!" he roared, slamming his fist down onto the desk. She blinked at him in surprise, her mouth opening and then closing again. He frowned at her and looked down so he didn't have to look at her. That wasn't what he had wanted to say, what had meant to come out. His mind was racing and his heart was pounding and he couldn't help the swell of emotions. He couldn't keep up this guise for forever, but Emma was just taking too damn long. He finally mumbled the only thing he could think of. "You look like a fish when you do that."

"I…I don't…" she stumbled over her words, still unsure of what to say.

"Go home, Maris," he said softly and she frowned. He just looked so…defeated. She wanted to reach out, to hold him and comfort him. But what could she say?

"Mr. Gold, I–"

"I SAID GO HOME!"

She didn't say anything as she grabbed her coat. She still watched him as she slipped it on and picked up her purse. She took a deep breath as she readied herself to leave, to go out into the winter weather and head home. He sat at his desk, pretending to ignore her as he picked up some paperwork and began to shuffle it around. She pursed her lips together in thought and took a step forwards, wondering if she was doing something she would only regret later.

"I do love you, you know," she said softly and for a moment, he wondered if he had heard her right. But when she didn't move, he knew he had and he simply froze. His papers were still in his hands and he didn't know what to do, didn't know where to suddenly put them. He had been waiting so long to hear those words, but now that she had…she couldn't. She wasn't supposed to. He tried so hard not to go back on this, but the Blue Fairy had been right. She wasn't meant for him. He never should have hired her in the first place.

"Go home, Maris," he said, his voice hoarse, and then he finally put the papers down. He heard her let out a shuddering sigh, knew she was going to cry the minute she left, but he forced himself to not look up, to not reach out and try to stop her. He wanted to just take her and kiss her and fuck her right on this desk, _claim her_. But he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"I'll see you on Sunday, Mr. Gold," she said, her voice cracking, and then she finally left. He closed his eyes as he heard the bell over the door and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, leaning back in his chair. He had almost forgotten about her wedding shower. But how could he? The save-the-dates were pinned up on his fridge. He saw them every morning before he left, if only to remind himself that he couldn't have her. It never did work.

* * *

**And that happened. So much sadness and drama! I do apologize for it, but that Plot Bunny just won't leave me alone on this! I hope you still liked it, that it struck home and you're sobbing as much as I did while writing this. Poor Rumpel! He just…is being so dumb. They both are, really. **

**Next chapter there will be more canon related stuff. I hope you all caught on that the meeting with Regina was where they talked about a tragic accident befalling Kathryn Nolan. If not…well…I fail as a writer. Anyways, next chapter will be more. I'll have the Miner's Festival and probably August things will be happening. That might happen the chapter after next, though. Of course, there will be non-canon stuff. Like the shower! And there will be more singing. Lots more meaningful singing. Maris just has to have her singing! There will be more Maris/Rumpel conflict coming up soon, but that probably won't happen next chapter. I'll try to make something happy next chapter. **

**I apologize if you dislike my Mr. Gold reverting to his old Rumpel tendencies, but everyone has their breaking point, don't they? Maris is his. He'll be back to his normal old sarcastic self next chapter. And Joel and Buddy will make another appearance. ;) **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Favorite, follow, anything to let me know it's still worth writing! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

Under the Sea

**A/N: There is sex. It's a tad graphic. If you don't like it or aren't old enough, you should probably not be reading this anyways. You have been warned.**

Chapter 16

The shower wasn't very big, unlike the Miner's Day Festival the day before. They had rented out a room at her favorite restaurant and the people who mattered were there. Maris's father was there, along with her six sisters and their respective partners. All children had been left at home, of course. Her friends Joel and Buddy were there, as was her good family friend Augustin. Her boss, Julie, had been unable to make it to the shower but she would be present for the wedding. He also noted the backup singers from her show at work, the ones who were meant to be her bridesmaids. William had even less people present for his side. His best friend Sean and his girlfriend Ashley were present. There were a couple of other people from his work, but no one worth noting. William's mother was there along with two of his close family friends, Ben and Rene. Mr. Gold recognized them as having been good servants from the palace in their old life. He nodded to them as he passed by and they nervously muttered a greeting in response. Then, of course, there were William and Maris, who were greeting all their guests. When she noticed him, she offered a tight smile and as she held her hand out, he knew she was still awkward about their encounter at work the other day. She had called out for Friday, leaving a message on the machine instead of talking to him, and he hadn't seen her since. He frowned.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Gold," William said, taking the older man's hand before Maris. He nodded politely at him, giving a firm handshake, before gently taking Maris's hand in his own. He paused.

"Miss Stone," he said smoothly and she shook his hand lightly.

"Mr. Gold," she replied simply and then she took her hand away. But he didn't move. William had turned his attention to the next guest who had entered and so he didn't seem to notice. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"I was wondering if you planned on returning to work tomorrow," he said and she raised her brow.

"Are you still…upset over the broken vase?" she asked, coming up with a code word on the spot. He smirked at her cleverness.

"There was just a slight chip," he said casually and she grinned. "If you stop for glue on your way in, I believe we could still sell it." She almost laughed. Almost. He watched her bite her tongue as she nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that," she said and then he nodded and moved to find a table. He felt relieved that she wasn't going to hold this against him. He wondered if she would talk about the words that had slipped from both of them, if she would even want to.

Eventually, everyone was seated and Maris got up onto the little makeshift stage that they had put together for this event. She smiled as she took the mic and tapped the top, making sure it was on. Once she had checked, she looked around the room to make sure everyone was here that was supposed to be, and then finally looked over in his direction. He was sitting at the same table as her, just a seat between him and William. Most people thought that's who she was looking at, but he knew better.

"Thank you all so much for coming," Maris said with a large smile onto her face. "We're glad you could come here to help us celebrate the event we're all waiting for. It's only a few short months away and I don't think we could be happier. Tonight, though, isn't just about us. It's about all of us, of our pasts. We'll hear a few toasts, have a few good laughs, and just…enjoy tonight all together as a whole. Now if you all just sit back and relax, the first course will be served. And I'm going to sing, because why not?" She took a deep breath, her gaze never leaving his, and smiled. "This song reminds me of the man I love because there's always something that just…makes me fall in love with him again every time." Everyone aww'd. He just hid the emotions from his face, taking a sip of his water to help. And then the hired band began to play.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I am trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath,_" she began, instinctively reaching up to grab the necklace around her neck as she sang. She hoped he knew it was for him, because she didn't think she could do this again when it was just them present.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a man like you's impossible to find; you're impossible to find._" He wished, not for the first time, that there was magic in this world. There was such a pained look on her face, like she was trying not to cry or like she might be afraid of what this all might mean. She was holding her necklace, but he couldn't see her thoughts. Not now.

"_This is not what I intended. I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start. Oooh, but hold your breath_." The lyrics hit home for him. If he had been up there instead of her, it would feel like his entire emotional history was being thrown out onto the empty pages of a public book. But it wasn't him up there, it was her. And she just wanted to get through to him.

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a man like you's impossible to find. It's impossible._" She clutched her necklace tighter, trying not to cry. She remembered what the nun had told her, that her feelings would probably never be reciprocated. And she believed it. But it didn't mean she wanted to keep holding this back.

"_So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep. And hold onto your words cause talk is cheap! And remember me tonight when you're asleep._" Surely he knew? Surely he had known? She wanted to ask him, about what he meant. She wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that if he would only ask she would be his and only his. But he wouldn't ever ask, would he?

"_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. Because a man like you's impossible to find…Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again! Don't make me change my mind or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true! Because a man like you's impossible to find._" And then the music stopped and she looked away."_You're impossible to find._"

OOO

She sat between him and her fiancé, laughing at something her father had said. He had added to the conversation here or there, but for the most part he kept to himself. She'd steal glances at him from time to time and when he raised his brow, she knew he noticed. She had blushed slightly and turned away, unaware of the watchful pair of eyes from beside her father. He had smirked, but unlike her he had noticed and so he looked up, his gaze meeting that of Augustin's.

"So tell us, Mr. Gold, what you think of our dear Maris?" he braved, and the table stopped their chatter, turning to look at them. Mr. Gold raised a brow and smirked. "She is your employee after all, though she doesn't talk about her job much."

"That's because there's not much to talk about," she tried to interrupt, but Augustin just gave her a look that made her bite her tongue. It was something he had done since she was very little, the look that said 'If you put your nose in where you don't belong, it _won't_ be pleasant.' Then he looked back towards Mr. Gold expectantly.

"She's a wonderful employee," he said smoothly. "She works very well and gets the job done, even with my radio on all the time." Her father laughed at this –he knew his daughter too well. "I wouldn't hire anyone else."

"That's because Maris is always a lovely woman to work with," her father said proudly and Augustin studied Mr. Gold for a moment, trying to gauge if there were any meaning behind the man's words. But then the subject moved on and he turned his attention elsewhere.

Discreetly, without anyone else aware of it, Mr. Gold moved his hand beneath the table and rested it on Maris's knee. She turned to look at him then, surprised at this daring move. But he wasn't even paying attention to her. He was talking to Rene next to him as she went on about her cats. So Maris decided to do the same, turning around to join in on the conversation William was having with Sean. They were talking about the engagement between him and Ashley and Maris smiled, congratulating them. She rested her own hand on top of Mr. Gold's and he entwined their fingers. She squeezed it gently and watched from the corner of her eye as he spared a glance in her direction, a barely noticeable smile on his face as he did so. But then he was talking to Rene again and if anyone else had witnessed it, they'd wonder if they had seen the exchange at all.

OOO

"Tonight has been wonderful. It really has. Thank you all so much for coming," she said from onstage again. "I'm just going to sing one more song before you all leave. I promise!" The audience laughed a bit at her terrible joke and she grinned at them all.

"_He put it on me, I put it on, like there was nothing wrong. It didn't fit; it wasn't right –wasn't just the size. They say you know, when you know. I don't know,_" she began and though the people who knew this song thought it was romantic, she had always seen a different meaning in the words. Again, her gaze met his.

"_I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no. Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could? If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be, yeah. When he's the one, I'll come undone and my world will stop spinning. And that's just the beginning, yeah._" Even he saw what she was saying. He frowned. They were going to have to talk later. He didn't want to hear it all in riddles.

"_Snow White said when I was young, 'One day my prince will come.' So I'll wait for that date._" He stifled laughter at the irony of her words. "_They say it's hard to meet your match, gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes. If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time, if you can't see the sign, wait for it. One hundred percent, worth every penny spent. He'll be the one that finishes your sentences…_

_If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be, yeah. When he's the one, I'll come undone, and my world will stop spinning. And that's just the beginning, oh yeah. Cause I know you're out there, and you're, you're looking for me, oh! It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me. You'll see._

_Just like the movies. That's how it will be. Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending…oh! It's not like the movies, oh. But that's how it should be, yeah. When he's the one, you'll come undone, and your world will stop spinning. And it's just the beginning._"

There was applause, just like last time. She took her eyes off of him and surveyed the crowd, smiling and bowing slightly. Then she handed the mic back to the lead of the band and got off stage. People were standing up. It was time to go home. She went to find William, but found Mr. Gold first. He raised a brow at her and smirked.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked and she smiled sheepishly.

"I was, um…looking for William," she began and he pointed across the room. She turned to look and blushed, seeing William wasn't even close to where Mr. Gold was. "I guess I just went in the wrong direction."

"Clearly," he said and chuckled slightly. "What am I, a magnet?" She looked at him and grinned.

"Perhaps. But I'm not made of metal," she teased and he smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked quietly, seeing his opportunity. "I happen to be expert in fine metals. Would you like me to check for you?" She tried not to blush, but she couldn't help the slight pink that tinted her cheeks.

"I thought you were an expert in law," she finally retorted, but he only tossed her a smug look.

"I happen to be an expert in most things, Miss Stone, but I believe you know that already," he said so only she could hear and then she bit her lower lip. It brought his gaze to it and he wanted nothing more than to be able to lean forwards and kiss her, even in front of all these people. He knew she wouldn't object. But he couldn't, so he didn't.

"Don't go far," she whispered and with a sly smile, she slipped off to make her excuses to William. He felt glad for that, that she was choosing him over her boyfriend. Even if it was only for a night. He walked out the door and headed to his car.

OOO

He was on top again, had been most times recently. As much as it was putting a strain on his leg, he knew it was worth it. He liked asserting his dominance, if only as a way to subconsciously assert his claim over Maris. The more he thought about their situation, the more he found himself on top. Besides, he liked the way she'd wrap her legs around his waist and claw at his back for purchase as she arched her entire body into him.

She moaned and writhed and panted beneath him, her head tossed back in pleasure as he fluttered kisses over her neck. He remembered when he had once only pictured this, back before he was Mr. Gold and she was Maris. He thrust into her hard and fast, glad for the real thing. It was better; it was always better. And actually hearing the sounds she made was much better than trying to imagine it. He crashed his lips onto hers as he bucked up into her one last time.

Both of them satisfied, he rolled off of her. But instead of waiting for her to curl into him, like he normally did, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her half onto him. He fluttered kisses across her face and she giggled as her breathing returned to normal. Then he pulled back and smirked as she shifted and got comfortable.

"Someone's impatient tonight," she purred and he chuckled, absentmindedly tracing patterns onto her back.

"It's fitting, I think, that you're spending the night of your shower here with me rather than with the man you're actually planning to marry," he couldn't help but tell her his thoughts. She let out a short laugh, clearly not as amused as him.

"And you think I'm not yours," she scoffed in return. He raised his brow, wondering if this was how that conversation was going to start.

"Yes, but I don't think you'll also be spending your wedding night with me, now will you?" he said, his voice a tad cold. She sighed and tilted her head up to look at him, smiling sadly.

"No, I don't think I will be," she admitted reluctantly and he just gave her an 'I told you so' look.

"Are you still going to marry him?" he couldn't help but ask. She shrugged.

"Do you want me to?" she asked in response. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillows.

"Do you want to?" he asked slowly and heard her let out a long sigh.

"No," she said, but he knew there was a 'but' coming. He could sense it from the way she simply trailed off, instead of making her answer sound final. "But…I think I have to, don't you?" He tensed a little, his grip around her tightening, and she almost smiled at how he would instinctively get so possessive every time the topic of William came up. It gave her all the sliver of hope she needed to continue with this conversation.

"No," he finally said and she felt her heartbeat pick up a little. "You don't have to. You have other options."

"Are you one of those options?" she asked hopefully, but he didn't respond. He didn't even look at her, just kept his eyes closed. She felt her heart drop and turned her head so she wasn't looking at him anymore. She pressed her cheek against his chest, tried to listen to his heartbeat instead. "Then you're wrong. I don't have any other options."

They lay like that in silence for a while, neither of them speaking but neither of them falling asleep. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, while she stared at the wall. She finally snuggled closer after a bit, wondering when this would all end, if it would. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, wondering if he could think of a way to stop this from ending. But he didn't think he'd have the courage to simply ask her to be his, to give up what she thought was a great relationship all for his own selfish reasons. He was still a coward when it came to these types of things. He thought he always would be.

"You love me?" he finally asked the one thing that had been pounding at his brain. He bit his tongue, wishing the words back. He hadn't wanted to bring it up because if he did, he knew where it would lead. What it would lead to. He wasn't supposed to be so attached, but now that he was he knew he had to stop. He just couldn't. He didn't want to. If this topic were to ever happen, he had planned for it to be her to bring it up. But the words had slipped out and now he was just waiting for her to respond.

"Yes," she said after a few moments. He felt her shift, felt her turn her head, and finally looked at her. He could see unshed tears, but she was smiling at him anyways. She ran a hand over his chest, pulling herself up until her face was level was his. "I do."

And he couldn't help himself. The softness of her voice was too much. His heart was soaring and he wanted to respond. The words were right at the tip of his lips, but he knew that he couldn't. And so he swallowed them. But she just smiled, like she hadn't expected him to respond anyways. He cupped her face with one hand, his other wrapping around her waist, and he pulled her down. He kissed her deeply and passionately, hoping that that would be enough. He heard the sob get caught in her throat when her lips parted, but he just kissed her harder, tried to stop it from coming out. And she grabbed at him desperately, kissed him back with as much passion as she had. It was a distraction, from the fact that he didn't say it back. But then he pulled back. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but he stopped her. He held her face where it was and looked at her, offering a smile he wouldn't ever show to anyone else.

"Say it," he whispered, wanting so desperately to actually hear the words come out of her mouth. She let out a small laugh and smiled wide at him. Because even if he would never say the words himself, she heard the tone in his voice and it gave her hope. Just a little bit.

"I love you," she whispered back and he kissed her hard again, pulled her closer.

"Say it again," he said when they pulled apart for air, this time not bothering to whisper. She laughed a bit more this time, gently stroking the back of his neck.

"I love you," she told him and he drew her mouth to his once more, rolling her back onto her back. He pushed into her without warning and she gasped, half in surprise and half in pleasure. He took the moment to pull away from her mouth, to kiss her face all over as he began to move. He brought his mouth up to her ear, kissing the soft flesh just beneath it.

"Say it," he demanded, rolling his hips down. She grasped at him tightly, arching upwards as she turned her head, their cheeks pressing together.

"I…I love you," she moaned, her voice husky as he moved faster, pushed in harder. He grabbed her hips tightly, brought her up into him more, fixed the angle to push into her as deep as he possibly could, and she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist. He felt her tighten, knew she was close.

"Say it again," he ordered, his voice cracking as the emotions started coming out. His chest was tight, his heart was hammering, and it was almost as if he would never hear her say anything ever again. She pressed a kiss to his neck, her back arching one more time.

"I love you!" she cried out as her hips bucked up and then he came hard, pressing his pelvis down against hers until it hurt.

He buried his face into her neck as he bucked, if only to hide the tears he suddenly felt falling down his face. He simply collapsed on top of her when he was finished and she hummed happily, stroking his hair back as she peppered kisses onto his shoulder over and over again. He waited until the urge to cry had passed and then he turned his face to look at her. She smiled sadly, reaching one hand up to wipe away the tears that had managed to slip past his defenses.

"You're crying," she whispered and he let out a short laugh.

"I don't even have a good enough reason," he admitted, moving a bit so he was only half on top of her instead of all the way. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Because I have you." She smiled and nuzzled her nose against his in response.

"Yes you do," she agreed and then kissed his cheek. "I'm yours, Gold. I think…I think I have been for a while now."

"Don't give yourself over just yet," he murmured, but he couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face. She laughed.

"I don't think I ever had a chance," she whispered and he pulled her closer until she was snug against him, his arm wrapped around her tightly.

"I don't think you should tell me things like that," he said drowsily, feeling the sudden exhaustion hit him. She just smiled sadly and tried to hold back her own set of tears because in truth, she agreed with him. After all, he hadn't told her he loved her back.

"I love you," she whispered anyways, even as he closed his eyes. She nuzzled her face against his neck, breathing in the scent of him and closing her own eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, but it wasn't until her breathing had grown heavy and he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. He smiled sadly, holding onto her tight as he once again pretended that she was all his, and finally fell asleep himself.

* * *

He sat in his cell, waiting for the guards to leave. He watched them walk away and smiled mischievously as he glanced to the floor outside the bars. He waited in the shadows for a moment, debating his next move as one of the mice moved a bit closer. Finally, he took a step forward, still covered by the shadows, and smirked as he tried to resist the urge to grab the bars just a few feet in front of him.

"It's just us, dearie," he drawled. "You can show yourself." And then the mouse that had begun to crawl forwards grew and changed until the Evil Queen stood before him in all her glory. She didn't look the least bit surprised that he knew it was her. She knew he had probably been expecting her. He eyed her black attire, about to offer a jibe of her mourning, but she spoke first.

"That curse you gave me –it's not working," she said angrily, as if demanding him to tell its secret. His smirk only grew and he stepped closer, out of the shadows. She narrowed her eyes at him and their conversation began.

"In this new land, I want comfort," he explained his terms as the conversation carried on and she scoffed. "I want a good life."

"Fine. You'll have an estate. Be rich," the queen said, her tone bored and impatient. She was willing to agree to just about anything, her desire to end Snow White's happiness overpowering anything else.

"I wasn't finished. There's more!" he cried with malicious glee and she scowled, feeling a bit uneasy at the glint in his eyes.

"There always is with you," she muttered and he giggled, stepping forward even more and grabbing the bars.

"In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say 'please.'" He laughed at his own words, unable to help himself as the queen glared at him.

She sneered, he laughed more, and once she had agreed he told her what it is she needed to do. She grew impatient again and it only served to annoy him so he grabbed her, pulled her close and sneered right back. And as he told her what she really needed to do, he watched the struggle in her eyes. She seemed afraid, angry, anxious, all at once and he knew his next words would only slice right through her.

"You know what you love," he said softly, trying and failing to hide the cruel smile that curved his lips. "Now go kill it."

She took a step back, immediately offended by his words. She glared at him, but even he could see the tenseness in her rigid form. She clenched and unclenched her fists, the war within her begging to be let out. So she took this as her prime opportunity and withdrew the necklace, clenching it tightly in her hand as she lashed out.

"It is not that easy," she admitted and he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You're not going soft on me now, dearie, are you?" he cooed mockingly and she scowled at him, clenching the necklace tighter. She watched his gaze dart down to her fist and knew he was curious, knew that this one thing would affect him as much as the other chit had. So forcing her emotions back, she took a step back, just out of his arm's reach. Then she smirked and held her hand up, letting the necklace go until it dangled on her finger. His eyes widened.

"You mean like you?" she cooed back, her tone more mocking than his ever had been. He scowled and began to hit the bars, rattling them and acting like a petulant child as he threw a fit.

"Where did you get that?" he hissed, reaching one hand through the bar and trying to snatch it back. She laughed bitterly and pulled her hand away, keeping the necklace in plain sight as she held it well out of reach.

"I found it on my way here," she said casually, shrugging indifferently though her smirk gave her away. His eyes narrowed and he forced himself to calm down, his hands clenching tightly at the bars to keep his posture. He would not break in front of her. Doing so in front of the Blue Fairy had been humiliating enough. He would not do it, not now, not in front of her.

"I know a lie when I see one, dearie," he drawled, though his tone still had a bitterness to it. She let out a short laugh and swung the necklace back and forth.

"Do you?" she asked, flashing him an innocent smile. He had not caught on to her first lies about the first one, why would he suddenly now? But of course, he was just trying to deny it all. Like the first time. "Why would I have a reason to lie to you?" He scoffed, but he didn't say anything. He knew better. She wasn't finished. "I found it in the trash."

"She wouldn't…she wouldn't do that," he said simply, angrily, watching the necklace as it swung to and fro and wondering if he could grasp it when it came his way again. He reached out quickly, trying to snatch it. But she was quicker, and it was out of his reach once more. He growled and shook the bars again. "That is not yours! You give that back!"

"Wouldn't she?" the queen addressed his first comment, entirely ignoring his second. Her expression was vile –her eyes glowed in triumph, happy to hold this over him as he had just been trying to do about her own _father_, her lips curved into a twisted smile that could only be described as nasty, and her posture was calm and far from the defensive stance she had just previously been in, as if this were a game to help her relax. He let go of the bars and turned, stalking into the darkness. If he didn't control himself now, he would lose it. But he would not give in to her taunting. For a moment, he almost pitied her. He was not the one, after all, who had to go home and look their father in the eyes before ripping his heart out.

"I think you should get a move on if you ever want to make that curse happen," he said stoically, sitting down on the floor with his back to her. She scowled, her heart racing and her blood pumping as the thought of what she had to do to be happy crossed her mind once again. In anger, in pain, in frustration, she curled the necklace up into her fist and hurled it at him. It hit him square in the back, but he didn't even flinch. It wasn't until she turned away, ready to leave, that he slowly reached around and grabbed it, holding it tightly in his own hand as he fought back the onslaught of tears.

"What is it about her that caught your attention anyway? Even the other one was prettier," the queen tried once more, but she was only met with silence. With a heavy sigh, she lifted her skirts and decided to walk down the tunnel leading to the exit. She hated being in another form for so long and so she decided she would go quietly and transform at the last possible minute. She was almost at the end, the light of where the guards sat growing brighter, and was just about to change when his voice reached her.

"Nothing. There is nothing," he said and she could tell his voice was strained.

For a moment she flashed back to her own love, to the days after where she did everything in her power to keep her cool and try not to break. She wouldn't give in to her mother, to Snow, or to the king. She had promised herself she would be strong and she kept telling herself that it was nothing.

For a moment she actually pitied the man imprisoned in the damp dank cell far behind her. She knew what that was like, to do what you did not want because it was expected or because you had to. She knew he was probably hunched over, clutching the necklace to his chest as he tried not to cry the way she had held that ring close. She still did.

Then she remembered who he was and all the things he had done to her. The moment passed and she let herself smirk, feeling good at the idea that she had gotten to him. It was about time he was put down. Where he belonged, she added as an afterthought. Then before she could dwell on it further, knowing she had other more important matters to come to terms with, she changed back into a mouse and slid out between the guards unnoticed.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter sixteen! The first song used in this chapter was "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade and the second one was "Not Like the Movies" by Katy Perry. Both are wonderfully sad songs that I felt were vastly appropriate for this. I do hope you agreed.**

**Next chapter a lot of things are going to be happening. I will hopefully post that later tonight or else early tomorrow. (I'm desperately trying to finish this story entirely by Sunday evening, before the premier of season 2, though I don't think that will be happening…) There will be Ariel/Eric interactions as well as a lot more Joel and Buddy! I feel like we could use a bit more of Maris interacting with her friends, no? There will, of course, be a bit more fluff between Maris and Gold as they try to sort out their thoughts and piece things together. I'm also doing another Maris singing in the bar scene in which Gold will be present and things get a little…well…public. And of course Mary Margaret gets arrested, which will show you Maris and how things are with the people outside of her friend circle.**

**Please leave me reviews! Tell me what you thought! What did you like? What did you hate? What do you want to see more of? Comment and let me know, yeah? Thanks.**

**Favorite, follow, anything to let me know you want me to keep going! But mostly review! That would be lovely. Thank you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

Under the Sea

**A/N: I know. I promised a relatively quick update and instead it's been…about a month? For that, I am terribly sorry. I sort of just…got into a slump. I'm even behind on the new OUAT season. Dx But that will be remedied shortly. I'm feeling better and I'm settled into my jobs so things are relatively…alright, I suppose. Alas, I will be writing a ton of chapters to finish this up within the next few days so do expect to see the end of this story by November 1. I'm not totally positive how many more chapters there are, but there will be an epilogue that much I do know…*shrug* I'm going to attempt NaNoWriMo, which means I won't be focusing on fanfiction during the month of November. **_**I'm not quite sure what I'll be working on after that, but I'd like to do something for you guys. I'm contemplating a full length Rumbelle fic or else another Rumpel/OC. What do you guys want to see? **_**Also, my other story "From Monster to Man" is being put on hiatus because I've unfortunately lost the muse for that and I simply cannot write it. I am sorry to disappoint my good friend superfreak330 as well as all you fans who are interested in it. I hope to eventually go back to it, but I am unsure when that will be so don't expect anything soon. Sorry for such a long author's note, but it HAS been a while. So please, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Also, just as another note for those of you who don't know, the word "fry" is the term used for a baby fish. You'll find out why you might need to know that later. ;)**

Chapter 17

They sat in silence in the diner, him munching on his sandwich and her pushing her pasta around on her plate. To her, it felt awkward and strained and she wasn't sure she had ever felt more uncomfortable with him in her life. He didn't seem to notice, his eyes twinkling with happiness as he gazed at her and a wide smile planted on his face between bites. She smiled back warily, pushing the pasta around her plate even more. She wasn't very hungry, despite the fact that she hadn't eaten all morning.

"So babe, did you hear about poor Mary Margaret?" he finally spoke up, looking slightly sad for a moment. She perked up a bit, glad for something to finally talk about with him. It had been so long since they just…talked.

"No," she lied, because she had. She had spent nearly all weekend in the arms of none other than Mr. Gold, blowing her fiancé off again after doing so almost all week since their wedding shower. But then earlier that morning, when Mr. Gold had received a phone call about Mary Margaret being arrested, he had had to leave to go be her representation. When William had called, since she hadn't seen him much and since she had nothing else to do, she had agreed to go to lunch with him. But now here they were and now that they were sitting in what she deemed to be such an uncomfortable silence, the guilt was setting in all over again. She lied not to hide her activities, but to hold on to something to take her mind off of them. "What happened?"

"Ruby told me they found a heart they think is Kathryn Nolan's, actually," William began the tale between bites of his sandwich. She couldn't help but smile at how involved William got when he told stories. He began to wave his hands about as he talked, still attempting to eat his sandwich at the same time. She remembered when she used to find this endearing. "I guess it was in a jewelry box that belonged to Mary Margaret so she became their prime suspect. Sherriff Swan had to arrest her own best friend! Some people are saying she was framed, though who would want to do something so terrible to that lovely woman I have no idea. Others want the death penalty, for such a dastardly crime."

"Really? That's terrible," she said, faking the emotion in her voice as she frowned at her boyfriend. He nodded at her, frowning right back.

"Her arraignment is tomorrow, I guess," he said and shrugged, finishing the last of his sandwich.

"You know, I saw Mr. Gold entering the jailhouse about an hour ago," Leroy piped up from the table behind theirs. William only had to look up to see him, but Maris had to turn in her seat to look. She raised a brow at how sad Leroy looked over it –she had seen him and Mary Margaret become better friends over the last week since the Miner's Festival. "I bet you he's her lawyer."

"You think?" Maris asked, feigning surprise.

"I _hope _he's her lawyer," he amended. She pretended to think it over. "That would make sense. He told me I'd be opening the store myself tomorrow morning so if the arraignment is then…" She shrugged and Leroy nodded, looking down at the drink he was cradling in his hands. Maris turned back to look at William, who's brow was furrowed as he looked at her.

"When did Mr. Gold tell you this?" he asked, and Maris gaped, not having realized she let that slip.

"I…I…he, um, called me earlier," she quickly lied, forcing a smile onto her face to cover up her stuttering. He didn't seem to notice, only nodded. Sometimes, she was glad for how oblivious he could be. "Right before you did, actually. I guess I didn't think to mention it." He shrugged.

"We don't really talk much about our work," he said, seemingly agreeing with her last comment. She smiled and nodded, picking up her fork and filling her mouth with a bite of pasta. He looked down at her plate and then up at her, a frown on his face. "You haven't eaten much…are you ok?"

"What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, confused as to where the question came from. He pointed to her mostly full plate.

"You don't usually leave much behind," he commented. "In fact, you tend to finish before me. I just thought…that maybe something was wrong. You're not getting sick are you?" She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Oh, no, I guess I'm just…not hungry," she said and his brow rose. He opened his mouth to say something else and she knew it would be something along the lines of how she's _never_ not hungry so she continued to speak to keep him from asking all these questions. "I've just been…thinking about a lot. My mind's elsewhere and it's distracting." William offered a half-smile and reached across the table, taking her hand in his.

"What's on your mind, then?" he asked, squeezing her hand in comfort. She had to avoid his gaze, looking down at her plate, where she continued to push the pasta around.

"You," she admitted, though she left out the part of Mr. Gold or any other details that were rather important. It wasn't entirely a lie, though. She _was_ thinking about William, about how she was betraying him when all he had ever done was be so kind and loving to her. She hated herself in that moment, for not being strong enough to simply tell William or to even end things with the man. He deserved better and she…she couldn't give him that. Even if things with Mr. Gold had ended or they had never happened at all, she wouldn't be able to give him that. She didn't love him and that…that was everything to her. William had simply…fallen for the wrong person. She frowned at that thought. So had she.

"Maris?" William broke through her thoughts and she looked up at him, still frowning. He smiled sadly at her and squeezed her hand again. She hadn't even realized he was still holding it. "I love you."

"I…" she trailed off. She had been saying it back for years, even after her affair had started. She wanted to say it, to tell him that she loved him back. More than anything she wanted to actually feel that way. William was a good man, a kind man, and the Mother Superior had been right about that. He treated Maris like she was a princess and she knew that when they got married, he'd continue to treat her right. He'd be a great father, would raise their children right. They'd have a happy family and he'd do anything in his power to ensure that. And Mr. Gold…she couldn't be with him. He cared more about his reputation than he did about her, that much was clear. She didn't even know if he felt the same way about her. No, William was certainly going to be the best relationship she would ever have. He gave her everything she wished Mr. Gold was willing to. But she didn't love William. And she couldn't tell him that she did. She was so tired of lying. So she just smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know."

He didn't seem to notice the difference in her. At least, not that much. He simply thought she was distracted, ate up her words and believed everything she told him. That hurt. But she wasn't just lying to William. She was also lying to herself. And that hurt more than anything.

"Let's go see a movie tonight," she said quickly, before he could say anything else. He smiled brightly at her, agreeing immediately, and she couldn't help but smile back.

OOO

He decided to take dinner in the diner. He hadn't felt like cooking and he certainly didn't want to order out to anywhere that wasn't at least as well put together as this. So he sat in his usual corner booth, a cup of coffee on the table and freshly made lasagna in front of him. From this angle, he could see outside the window and the people strolling along through the streets as the sky darkened. There weren't too many people out, but it was a Sunday night and that was to be expected. He briefly wondered if Maris was out or if she was, perhaps, spending the night in with that boyfriend of hers.

This was the thought was crossing his mind when the bell rang over the door to signal a customer. His brow rose ever so slightly as his gaze settled on the man walking through the door. The man was looking around, as if trying to find someone in particular, while a look of determination passed over his face. Finally, his gaze settled on the corner booth and he began to approach it. The man slid into the empty seat without a word, to no surprise of the one already sitting across from him.

"Good evening, Mr. Gold," the man finally broke the silence first, also being the one to break eye contact first as Ruby began to approach him.

"Augustus Crabbe, isn't it?" Mr. Gold spoke smoothly, his tone calm as he moved his hand to pick up his mug of coffee. He watched his new companion over the rim of it as he took a sip and Augustus nodded, ordering his own coffee and a slice of pie from Ruby before turning his attention back to the man across the table. Mr. Gold smirked, setting his coffee mug down. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm an old man, Mr. Gold," Augustus said offhandedly, briefly thanking Ruby as she approached them again with his order. She added more coffee to Mr. Gold's mug before turning and leaving, eyeing them curiously as she did so. However, other customers drew her away and the pair was able to speak freely in the private little corner. "In my many years of being, I have learned quite a few things. Most importantly, I have learned when to pick my battles."

"An excellent lesson," Mr. Gold commented, his smirk growing as he leaned back in his seat. Augustus was busy adding cream and sugar to his coffee, in much the same way that Maris did, Mr. Gold noted. "So then, what is it you're doing here?" Augustus laughed at the insinuation and then sipped quietly on his coffee for a moment.

"Yes, that is indeed another thing I have learned over the years," Augustus agreed. "Picking losing battles with you is never the way to go. However, I am here on behalf of someone else's fight." Mr. Gold's brow rose, though he wasn't much confused as he had a vague idea of what Augustus might be referencing.

"Oh?" he asked, only allowing a small amount of curiosity to seep into his voice. He bit back another smirk even as his next words contained a bit of a mocking tone. "Do tell, sir."

"I believe you are close to your employee, Maris Stone," Augustus said casually and it was hard for Mr. Gold not to smirk now. Alas, they were finally getting to the point of this conversation.

"She _is_ my employee, Mr. Crabbe," he responded, intentionally missing Augustus's meaning. The man across from him only smiled knowingly.

"We both know that's not what I meant, don't we, Mr. Gold?" Augustus questioned, but Mr. Gold didn't bother with an answer. "Maris is…a fine young woman. As you well know, her father is a dear friend of mine and so I have had the pleasure of knowing the girl since she was just a young _fry_."

Mr. Gold hid his surprise behind a bite of lasagna. He chewed it thoughtfully, while Augustus sat back in his seat and began eating his lemon meringue pie slice. He knew that some of the townspeople were getting back flashes of memory here and there, but of the few that had their memory of their past lives entirely only one was still alive. (But that was August Booth and he was a completely different story.) At least, to Mr. Gold's knowledge that was it. But the man sitting across from him might beg to differ and Mr. Gold smirked slightly as he wondered what else he might be wrong about.

"So you know?" he finally said and Augustus simply nodded. "Does…Maris?"

"I do not believe she has any recollection," Augustus responded, shaking his head. "She also hasn't had much interaction with Miss Emma Swan, however, and that seems to be where everything lies…"

"You…have had interactions with the young Sherriff?" Mr. Gold asked casually and Augustus smiled.

"I'm the music teacher at Henry's school," Augustus reminded the pawnbroker. "There have been many opportunities for us to speak."

Mr. Gold simply nodded, not surprised at all by this news. He should have known and it was so startlingly obvious now. But for how long…?

"I had a general idea before the shower," Augustus answered the unspoken question. Mr. Gold's brow rose slightly, wondering what else this gentleman knew, and Augustus just sipped his coffee again. "Though, everything became a lot clearer earlier this afternoon after I ran into Miss Swan."

"Is there a reason you've decided to talk to me tonight, Sebastian, or are you only here on a social call?" Mr. Gold used his old name on purpose, smirking at Augustus's reaction. The man's eyes widened slightly and he looked around as if double checking they hadn't been overheard. They hadn't. There were a few people throughout the diner, but they were all too involved in their own conversations to pay any attention to the quiet booth in the back. That and the booth was simply too far away from them to hear anything, unless the occupants decided to start yelling. Satisfied, Augustus turned back to Mr. Gold and eyed him curiously.

"I saw your car drive away from Maris's apartment this morning," Augustus said softly, his voice only just above a whisper. He made a point of meeting Mr. Gold's gaze as he spoke, though he wasn't surprised the stony expression on the pawnbroker's face gave away nothing. But of course, there was still an ace up his sleeve. "And…I happened to see the look of longing, of adoration, of _love_ on her face when she watched you drive off before she finally closed her door."

And there it was. For a moment, the façade broke. Mr. Gold felt his heart clench at the words, as they sunk in. He wanted to curse himself for having had to leave her that morning to begin with. It had been such a good weekend, spending most of Friday night awake in the throes of bliss and then all of Saturday cuddled together for warmth on her couch watching a Scrubs marathon on television while they flirted and traded witty banter only to spend the night in much the same way as they had before. Of course, he would never admit to any of this, as he had told her nearly a hundred times over the course of Saturday alone. When Sunday morning came, he had thought about taking her out to breakfast. But then the call came and he had had to leave. It interrupted his nice weekend, one he knew would be rare and hard to find again. But business called and he still had other plans he had to follow through with. No matter how much he was willing to let Maris be a distraction for that. Augustus hadn't been the only one to see her as he drove away. He had a clear view of her in his rearview mirror as his car drove down the street. He wanted to feel happy, elated, that her feelings were so strong for him that someone else had been able to see it. Then, of course, he remembered that Augustus had known Maris for years. He could read her easily so him seeing all that really wasn't…saying much. Then the words of the Blue Fairy echoed in his head and he wanted nothing more than to take Maris in his arms again just to pretend for a little while more. As a result, he couldn't help the slight look of longing that passed over his features. But it only lasted for a moment and then the expression was gone, the stony façade pulled up once more as he looked at his dining companion.

"I believe…you might be mistaken," Mr. Gold said softly, pushing his plate away and preparing to stand up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to at the jail. I have clients to see, lawyers to talk to…you know the deal." He almost laughed at his own pun. Almost. Instead, he began to slide out of the seat, grabbing his cane and standing up straight. His back was to Augustus when the man spoke.

"She's in love with you," Augustus said in that same quiet tone as before and Mr. Gold tensed slightly. He eyed the other customers carefully, though he didn't move and Augustus took that as his cue to continue. "She loves you more than anything. She always has. We had lunch last week and she was…happier than I've seen her in a long time. And seeing her face this morning…it was much the same expression she wore when you walked away from her on the dock that afternoon so many years ago. I said it to her then and I'll say it to you now –I do believe you love her too." Mr. Gold only tensed up more. "I know this is not my place, but she is like family to me. William is a good man, but he is not who she belongs with. I am sure of that."

"You are quite right," Mr. Gold said coolly, turning his head to glance at the man still sitting casually in the booth. Augustus's brow rose, half out of curiosity and half out of surprise. "It is _not_ your place. However, you are also wrong. She does belong with the prince. She was always meant for him." Augustus frowned, though it was more thoughtfully done than anything else. "Good night, Mr. Crabbe."

"Mr. Gold," Augustus mumbled in response, inclining his head slightly to show respect.

And with that, Mr. Gold turned and left the diner, trying so hard to push Augustus's words from his mind. After all, he had to go and see his client. He had to make sure that Regina's plans were happening, that Mary Margaret had escaped with the key. Then he had to make sure that Emma would indeed go after her, to ensure that his own plans were happening simultaneously. He focused all his energy into thinking about this as he left the diner. If he had thought to look back, he would have seen Augustus watching him go with a large frown on his face.

"It seems," Augustus said to himself, moving to pick his coffee up again, "that the Blue Fairy has gotten to him first."

* * *

**And end chapter 17. I know it's a bit short. However, I wanted to just give you SOMETHING and I am hoping for the next chapter to be longer. I'm on quite a role at the moment and a few ideas are going through my head. Next chapter, there will be more Fairytale Land scenes since there weren't any in this chapter. Ariel and Sebastian will have a lovely talk and of course Joel will make an appearance at Maris's flat, while Maris continue to feels guilty and her relationship with William and Mr. Gold unravels. Perhaps Augustus will confront Mother Superior? I guess you'll have to read on to find out, won't you? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Anyways, I once again apologize for this being so long overdue. I'm predicting that there will be another 2 to 3 chapters plus an epilogue left to conclude this story. They will hopefully be nice and long and juicy and you will love them very very much. I will have this updated probably tomorrow, if not Saturday, and this story will indeed be completed by the time November 1 rolls around.**

**So until then, please review and tell me what you think! Favorite it, follow it, anything to let me know you liked it. But mostly, **_**REVIEW!**_ **Thanks so much.**


	18. Chapter 18

Under the Sea

**A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed over the last some odd chapters. It means a lot. :) This next chapter is somewhat smutty, though perhaps not enough for your taste. Alas, I hope this is long enough. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

She laughed, leaning against him as they walked up the front path to her house. He cracked a joke, a really dumb joke, and she genuinely laughed. He looked down at her and grinned before coming to a stop. He watched as her brow furrowed in confusion and he spun her to face him. She opened her mouth to say something, to ask what was going on, when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the mouth. At first, she was tense, but he didn't give up. So slowly, she gave in. Her arms snaked around his neck and he smiled against her lips, pulling her closer as she finally kissed him back.

It was so easy for her, she found, to fall back into this role when she spent just enough time with him. He'd be charming, oh so charming, and carefree and she'd remember why she dated him in the first place. He'd casually throw an arm over her shoulder and pull her to his side while he kept talking, walking her back to her apartment from the theater since it wasn't that far away and it was such a nice night. And she'd smile up at him, pushing her thoughts from before away so they could actually be solely on the man she was with and he made it easy. He'd be affectionate, oh so affectionate, and silly and she'd remember why she agreed to marry him in the first place. He loved her. He loved her more than anything and he wasn't afraid to show the world he did. It was for that reason that she allowed herself to kiss him back so heatedly because really, she couldn't ask for more.

The loud clearing of a throat interrupted them and they pulled back immediately. She looked up to see her two best friends sitting on the porch and she blushed a deep red at having been caught in such an intimate position. At least it was with him, right? One of her friends just grinned at her, the other smirking cheekily with a raised brow and her boyfriend just waved at them.

"I didn't realize you were expecting company, Maris," her fiancé said and she smiled up at him. _I didn't realize I was either, _she thought, but she didn't say the words out loud.

"I must have completely forgot," she said with a laugh and he just smiled down at her, shaking his head. He leaned down and kissed her again, though this time it was softer and more chaste.

"It's good to have you back," he murmured against her lips and she frowned as he pulled away.

"What does that mean?" she asked, confused as to what he was talking about.

"You've been so distant lately. And tonight was…it was like normal," he said, smiling sheepishly. Ashamed, she looked away. It seemed he wasn't missing as much as she thought he was. He cupped her chin and turned it to look back at him, offering a small smile. "I missed it is all."

"I'm sorry, William," she said softly and pulled away. The guilt that she had managed to push away began to settle back in the pit of her stomach and she wasn't sure she could deal with it right now. So she didn't. She ignored it, even as her heart tightened and her chest grew heavy, and she motioned towards her friends. "I should…I should go." He just smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, of course," he said, stepping away. But he didn't leave and she waited, biting her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the words she suddenly wanted to say. Why? Why now? She almost cursed herself aloud, the guilt suddenly overwhelming, when he spoke and brought her attention back. "Can I take you out to lunch on your break tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, yeah, of course," she said with a smile and nodded. He grinned at her and lifted his hand up, brushing his fingertips against his cheek.

"Good. It'd be nice to see you more," he said and leaned forward to kiss her one more time. "I love you, Maris."

"I know you do, William," she responded softly and then walked away from him, towards her friends. She bit her lower lip again, keeping her back to him as he frowned and then turned to finally leave, but this time it was to keep from crying rather than to speak. Her two friends looked up at her with worry, but they knew better than to say something until William had gone.

"Girl, what happened?" Joel said, the pair standing up from the stairs. He was the first to wrap his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest to stifle the sobs. "You were happier than Lady Gaga in a meat dress just a moment ago. I haven't seen you kiss that boy like that since…well, since before Christmas."

"We should go inside," Maris mumbled against Joel's shirt and he nodded before kissing the top of his friend's head and standing aside. Maris sniffled and pulled out her keys, opening the door and letting them in. They moved towards the living room and she automatically turned for the kitchen. "I'll just…go get us some tea."

"Maaaariiiiis," Joel drew her name out into a heavy sigh as he flopped onto the couch. Buddy laughed and fell into a chair on the other side of the coffee table.

"Did you guys want some too?" she called from the kitchen and Joel and Buddy exchanged looks.

"How about hot chocolate?" Buddy asked hopefully and the pair heard a laugh from the kitchen.

"That sounds like a splendid idea!" she called back and they only had to wait a few minutes before she managed to make it into the living room with three mugs of steaming hot chocolate. She gave one to each of her friends and then sat down beside Joel. She refused to look at either of them, staring down at the coffee table instead as she blew on her drink.

"So?" Joel asked and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye before turning her gaze back to the coffee table.

"So what?" she asked as innocently as she could muster and heard Joel scoff. She was sure he was rolling his eyes to go with it.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on before we pry the information from you?" he asked and she finally glanced at him, noting his raised brow and his 'Don't play games, girl' face.

"I went to the movies with William tonight," Maris replied with a shrug. "That's all."

"Oh yes, because the movies makes a girl snog a man senseless and then cry over it," Joel drawled sarcastically and rolled his eyes again.

"Maris, you can tell us what's going on," Buddy said softly from the chair. He had put his mug down since he was waiting for it to cool off. If he hadn't, he was sure he would drop it and ruin the nice rug Maris had laid out on her living room floor. "We're your friends and…we won't tell no one."

"I'm cheating on William," she blurted out and as her face turned a bright red, she diverted her gaze back to the coffee table. Buddy's mouth fell open as he stared at Maris in shock, but Joel's brow just rose higher and he pursed his lips in thought.

"Who is it?" he asked carefully, his eyes narrowing as he studied her face. She just turned a shade redder, if it was possible, and still she refused to meet either of her friend's stares.

"I…I don't think I should tell you that," she said slowly, not sure she was ready to spill the entire bag of beans. But Joel jumped the gun and made a guess anyways.

"It's Mr. Gold, isn't it?" he asked and her head whipped around to look at him. This time, it was her turn for her brow to raise and her mouth to fall open in shock. The color drained from her face and she gaped at him like a fish, opening and closing her mouth as she tried to find the words to respond.

"How…how did you…?" She still couldn't bring herself to form a complete sentence, but Joel just smiled sympathetically and glanced at Buddy.

"We've seen the way you look at him, Maris," Joel explained as casually as if he were talking about the weather or perhaps a new pair of boots. "You've…you've never looked at William like that."

"I…I…I don't know what's wrong with me," Maris said softly, looking down at her lap as she willed the tears back. It was good to finally be able to tell someone, to be able to talk about this, but dealing with the situation only made the guilt come right back. Of course, she knew she'd have to face it sooner or later.

"You're in love," Buddy said simply and Maris glanced up at him with a frown, her brow furrowed in confusion. Buddy was great and lovable, but his mind was wild and creative and it was rare for him to really be paying enough attention to notice the happenings around him. He'd just fill in the blanks for himself later. But apparently, he was more observant of his friends than she originally thought. Of course, then again Buddy wasn't always the most predictable person.

"It hurts," Maris admitted, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "I can't…I can't keep doing this to William. He deserves more than that and he's just so good to me…but I can't seem to give up Gold either. I don't even know if the man loves me back, let alone the fact he won't ever be with me outside of closed doors."

"Well, that man's a fool," Joel scoffed, rolling his eyes again as he leaned back into the couch. Maris looked at him and frowned. Joel simply gave her an incredulous look. "Just because he's business smart and the richest person in town doesn't mean he's not foolish. You're doubtlessly the best thing that's ever happened to him, the same way you're the best thing that's ever happened to William. If he can't see that and act on it, then it's his loss." Maris let out a small laugh at how forward Joel was being. She knew if Mr. Gold were around for this, Joel would have to start sleeping with one eye open. She almost laughed more. She would have, had the situation been anything else but this.

"But what…what do I do?" Maris asked, looking between her best friends for help.

"Maris, when you put your all into something…you _really _put _everything_ into it," Buddy was the first to respond. Both of the people on the couch looked at him with something akin to curiosity, unsure of where he was going with this. "And right now, you're trying to split that up into two people, but you can't. You have to pick one of them Maris."

She felt the tears well up again as she bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself together. Joel reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight. She turned to look at him and smiled, even as the tears began to roll down her face. She brought her free hand up and covered her mouth, at least trying to stop the sobs from escaping.

"Oh, sweetie," Joel cooed softly and tugged Maris until she fell against him, wrapping his arms tight around his friend. He smoothed her hair down and looked over at Buddy with a frown. "It's going to be okay. No matter what, you'll have us. And…it's going to be okay."

"There's no need to cry, Maris," Buddy piped up, standing up and approaching the couch. He sat down on the edge, on Maris's other side, and wrapped his arms around her too so she was sandwiched between her two friends. "Please don't cry."

"I c-can't…I can't help it," she hiccupped, burying her face into Joel's chest again. It was comforting, being surrounded quite literally by her friends. They were her absolute best friends and she was never happier to have them as she was then. She hadn't quite realized just how much she had needed to talk about this. "I…I know what I have to do, who I have to pick and it…it _hurts_, you guys. I can't…I'm so sorry…"

"Shhh, it's okay," Joel hushed her softly, resting his cheek on top of her head. He frowned and hugged her tighter. He hated to see his friends cry, especially her. Maris and he had grown up together, had been best friends since the third grade. It was hard not to feel for her when she was so distressed. "It's going to be okay, Maris…you'll get through this. You'll have us. We'll get through this together. I promise."

She nodded as much as she could, being pressed to tightly between the two, but the words did nothing to ease the ache in her chest. She couldn't keep doing this to William. As much as she wasn't in love with him, she still felt _something_ for the man who had done nothing but try to make her happy and give her everything since the day they met. He deserved better and she knew she couldn't give him that, no matter how much she wanted to. But then there was Mr. Gold. It didn't matter if she loved him to the moon and back, he still had plans and deals and business that he would always cherish over her. She didn't think he would ever look at her the same way she looked at him, that he could ever begin to feel for her as much as she felt for him. In the span of such a short time, he had somehow become everything to her. If he had asked, she would have given up William long ago. But he hadn't asked, he would never ask. This was just an affair. She closed her eyes as her chest began to tighten, trying to keep her heart from beating right out of her chest. Everything just _hurt_ and she knew what she had to do, who she had to choose. It wasn't going to be easy, but if her favorite book series had taught her anything it was that you should always do what's right and not just take the easy way out.

She took a deep breath and began to relax in the arms of her friends. She could do this. She _would_ do this. She was strong. She was raised to be brave and she wouldn't throw her father's teachings to waste. She could do this. She wrapped one arm around Joel and the other around Buddy, hugging them tight. She had people here who loved her, who would help her. And she could do this. She could.

* * *

Three weeks. That was how much time had passed since she had last seen _him_, since she had broken the curse and saved the prince, since she had practically sealed her fate. It was also how long it took for her to fall in love with _him_ and then realize it. Yet somehow, it wasn't nearly enough time for her to even remotely begin feeling that way about the prince. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror, wondering why she didn't look any different when she certainly _felt _it. Everything had changed, _she_ had changed, yet here she was with the same long red hair and the same blue eyes that had been looking back at her since she was little. But no, there was something different. Her eyes weren't so bright anymore; they seemed rather tired. Or maybe she was just imagining things because after all, she certainly felt tired. She looked away from the mirror, down at the surface of the vanity in front of her instead. She studied the grooves and ridges, trying not to think. But it was hard because…

Three days. That was how much free time she had left before "the big day." There wasn't much time left before she would be in this same place, putting on her dress and letting herself be done up so she could go and marry the prince. After all, she _had_ agreed to marry him. And he certainly was wonderful, treating her much like a queen already. Then again, he had never been anything _but_ wonderful. The last week and a half, since she had said yes, she had been showered with adoration and affections. He was so sweet, so kind, so good. He was everything a girl could ask for and more, but he simply…wasn't who she wanted. Still, she'd put on a smile and thanked him. She had taken the walks he asked her on, had even let him give her a few small kisses on the cheek. But as much as she wanted to love him, try as she might to involve herself where she knew she really belonged, she still couldn't get _him _off her mind. It was hard, it hurt, but she was strong. She could do this. Besides, she had other matters to deal with. She sighed at that, picking up her brush. Tonight was not going to be easy because…

Three hours. That was how much time she had to put herself together for the celebratory feast. It would be the last time she would see the prince before their wedding day, as the next few days would be spent with her new ladies in waiting and some of the court's women. She'd be spending her days being pampered with mud baths and massages and relaxing spots of tea in the gardens to prepare her for her "special day." It was for this reason that she had told her ladies in waiting to leave, to let her get ready herself tonight. Aside from sleeping, it would nearly be the last moments she had to herself for…well, for the rest of her life. She pulled the brush through her hair, taking a few deep breaths as she looked back into the mirror. She was strong, she told herself. She could do this. She _would_ do this. Eric was good. He was meant for her. She could do this. She forced a smile onto her face, looking at the reflection that would never seem to change.

And then a knock interrupted her thoughts. It was faint and small, but everything else was so quiet that she still heard it. She frowned, turning towards the door to her chambers. Her chambermaids knew not to bother her and she didn't think there was anyone else that would come to see her, let alone in her bedroom. Her heart fluttered at the thought that maybe…she quickly shrugged that off. There was no possible way that it would be _him_, that it could be him. And besides, he wouldn't knock. Especially not so delicately. No, he'd simply waltz in with that trademark smirk. So no, it wasn't him. It would never be him. Her shoulders slumped and she was in the process of turning back to the mirror when a voice called out and made her drop her brush and go to the door.

"ARIEL!" the sound of her old mentor calling in irritation put her into action. She opened the door and before she had even finished, he was scuttling in and moving past her. She couldn't help a small smile at his impatience, closing the door behind him and turning to see the old crab pulling himself up onto her bed. Sebastian looked up at her, putting his claws on his shell and looking at her sternly.

"Sorry, Sebastian," Ariel said with a sheepish smile, moving back to her vanity. He couldn't help but smile back, his countenance relaxing as he watched her. "Have you come just to visit or may I help you with anything?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. He watched as she sat back down and picked up the brush again. He watched as she began to pull it through her hair, more in comfort than because she actually needed to keep fixing it. He studied her through her reflection in the mirror, noting how tired she looked and her drooping shoulders even as she tried to act as if everything was alright. He couldn't help the sympathetic smile he gave her as she looked at him through the mirror with an expectant look on her face.

"You really love him, don't you?" he finally asked and he thought he saw a flash of surprise move across her face, but it was gone as soon as he saw it. She put a smile onto her face and turned her gaze away from him, looking down at her vanity.

"I'm marrying him, aren't I?" she said with a slight laugh, but it was cut short when Sebastian sighed loudly in response.

"I'm not talking about the prince, Ariel," the crab said softly. She frowned, setting down her brush and turning in her seat to look at her friend.

"Who are you…" she trailed off, knowing she wouldn't be able to play dumb. He was smarter than that and mostly, he _knew_ her. Sebastian nodded and moved forward to the edge of the bed so that he was closer. She smiled sadly at him and shrugged before finally nodding in response to his question. "More than anything."

"Then why are you marrying someone else?" he asked in slight exasperation, almost wishing he hadn't as he watched the girl's smile fall.

"There are more important things than me," she said, her voice cracking as she felt her heart clench. She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself calm. It would do her no good to cry over this again. She had done enough of that, she had decided. "We were not meant to be. Eric…Eric is good and…this is where I belong, Sebastian." The crab snorted.

"Where did you hear that load of gravy?" he scoffed and Ariel offered a half-smile in return.

"The Blue Fairy came to speak with me," she explained, turning away from him. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen the scowl form on the crab's face.

"Ariel, you can't listen to anyone but yourself when it comes to matters of love," Sebastian tried. "You have to trust your heart, not some woman with a little dust and a pair of pretty wings." Either Ariel didn't notice the venom in his tone when he discussed the Blue Fairy or she simply ignored it because she looked up at him and merely smiled sadly once more.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Sebastian," she began, but he immediately jumped in.

"You're just being foolish," he chastised her, lifting up a claw and shaking it in her direction. "Love is the most powerful thing there is and you don't go and just give up on it because the man you love hasn't come to find you yet." This time, it was Ariel's turn to snort.

"When I left that boat to go find him, _you're_ the one who told me he wasn't a good man," she snapped, growing angry at the fact that she was being disciplined on her life decisions by someone else. It was bad enough that she was still dealing with it herself, that she was still doubting every move she made. She didn't need someone else coming in and telling her what she should or shouldn't be doing, _especially_ not her father's old friend. "How can you sit there now and try to tell me to go after him? You're just being hypocritical!" Sebastian laughed bitterly and glared at the girl he had watched grow up.

"If we're going back to that, then why don't you recall what you said? You told me that he really was a good man. You said that you loved him and that you _knew_ he loved you back and wasn't that enough?" he bit back, knowing his words were cutting deep. At the moment, however, he didn't care. He had to make Ariel see what she was doing. He considered the girl family and he wanted her to be happy. If Ariel married Eric, she wouldn't be happy. No matter how much she smiled and said otherwise. Sebastian didn't want that for her. Even if Rumpelstiltskin wasn't his first pick, love is love. It was the most powerful magic there was and Sebastian knew from his own old experiences that once lost it was hard to find again.

He frowned at the girl, watching her face crack as she tried not to cry at his words. It was for her own good, he knew. He didn't want her to become like him, to turn out to be an old crabby person for giving up so young. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She clutched the edge of the vanity, trying to keep her tears in check and her sobs from escaping. When she felt okay enough to speak, she opened her eyes and looked at him. The expression of sorrow was hard to mask and even harder for him to miss.

"You wouldn't understand, Sebastian," she repeated her earlier sentiment and he sighed.

"I was in love once too, Ariel," he said and she frowned, having never heard his story. "We were…very different from each other. At the time, I was very young and a bit of a…delinquent. I know, I know. How could I have ever possibly been anything other than this strict teacher? Well, I was. It was your father that found me and cleaned me up. But before then, I met someone who…wasn't even a fish. I fell in love with the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Her family, her kind, never approved of me and though she loved me too, she didn't want to disappoint them. I had the opportunity to change. I could have swept her away, cleaned myself up and tried to sway her family so that we could be together. But I didn't. I just…left. I never regret the decisions I've made in the past, Ariel, but that one…love is powerful and strong and you can't give up just because you think you've lost. You have to keep fighting. Ariel, keep fighting!"

"Sebastian, I can't," she cried, turning away from him. She covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking as the tears threatened to fall once more. "I…I'm sorry for your loss, ok? But this is different. I'm not you. He's not some woman. This is different. Sebastian, please…just go."

Sebastian sighed, knowing his words were not going to get through to her. He climbed down from her bed and scuttled his way over to the door. He managed to pull it open and turned to look at her one last time. Her shoulders were shaking even harder now and he could hear the stifled sobs. She was crying and he knew it wasn't because of what he had said. He knew what it was like to lose your true love. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push his own memories away and remember why he had come. He smiled sadly at the girl, hoping against hope that she would eventually do what was right for her. But that Blue Fairy…he wanted to curse that woman for interfering in love. She of all people should know what it's like to have that torn away from you. She of all people should know what she's doing by taking Ariel away from Rumpelstiltskin. She should know what it's like to regret not fighting. After all, even when he had left and given up, she hadn't tried to fight for it either.

"Keep fighting, Ariel," he whispered sadly. Then he closed the door behind him and left.

* * *

"Why are you doing it again?" he asked, sliding into the booth seat across from her. It wasn't very often that she ventured to this part of town, but he had been watching and waiting for the right moment. This seemed to be his only opportunity and he wasn't going to let it slide by. He had a battle to fight, one it seemed he was the only one fighting.

"I'm doing what's right," she said coldly, avoiding his gaze as she looked down at her tea. But when he didn't leave, she looked up at him and glared. He only met her stare, both of them unwilling to back down. "This is what's best to protect everyone and you know it."

"I don't think you quite believe that," he laughed, shaking his head in disappointment. "You're breaking apart something beautiful something…something strong. It's…"

"The truest love I've ever seen," she finished his sentence for him and he could hear the sadness in her soft voice. He smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yes," he agreed. "And you're…trying to stop that. Why?"

"He's a powerful man. He doesn't need more than what he has," she said, her voice becoming terse once more. He sighed and looked down at her hands as she fiddled with the mug between them.

"Whether or not he has her isn't going to stop him or anything he decides to do," he said firmly, frowning as he looked back up at her. "But I think you know that, don't you?"

"There are bigger things than this," she answered instead, turning her gaze away. "She has a good heart, a good soul. It should not be tainted by darkness, especially not by his. He should not have that kind of power. You can tell me it won't stop him, but it's better than the power he _could _have. She shouldn't be with him. She's not meant for him. They never had a chance. He is too selfish, too self-serving. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"She's a strong girl," he said as the woman across from him stopped fidgeting with her hands. She curled one around the mug, dropping the other one to the table. He saw his opportunity and reached out, gently resting his hand on top of hers. "And I don't want to see her make the same mistake I did."

He looked up and met her gaze again. They were silent for a moment. Both of them continued to stare at the other, both unwilling to look away or say anything. She bit her lower lip, feeling her heart begin to beat wildly as emotions resurfaced that she had managed to bury away so many years ago. He looked at her with such longing and all she could do was smile sadly. It didn't matter that they wished for things to be different; their time had come and gone.

"This isn't about us," she finally said, pulling her hand away and moving to stand up.

"It never was," he agreed, standing up with her. He stood taller than her and she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye, but she didn't mind. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"It has to be done, Augustus," she whispered quietly and his shoulders just sagged as he nodded. He understood her point. He truly did. It didn't mean, however, that he had to agree with her. He still believed that she should give their love a chance. Though, he wasn't sure if it was to make up for what _they_ had lost or because he actually believed in the power of it anymore. So with another small smile, he simply nodded again.

"I know, Mother Superior," he said just as quietly. Then she inclined her head slightly in a dismissive manner and quickly left the little diner. He just stood there, his hand on the back of the seat he had just occupied, and watched her go.

OOO

He slipped the bills inside the till before closing it. Then he zipped up the change bag and made to return it to the back when he caught a flash of red in the window. He looked up, expecting her back from her lunch break, and was surprised to see her with her boyfriend. He scowled when the boy leaned down and kissed her, pulling her flush against his body and holding her tight. His scowl only deepened when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When the pair finally pulled away, panting for breath, he saw the smile clearly on her face and he wanted nothing more than to throttle the boy still holding her in his arms.

She had been distant the last few days, spending her nights alone as far as he knew. He had asked her what was wrong, but she had simply said she was distracted, that she had a lot on her mind with the wedding coming closer. He had frowned at that; he hadn't believed that it was the whole truth, but he also hadn't pressed for more information and he had simply left it at that. But now he wished he had because there she was, being _anything_ but distant with the one man that stood in his way. He pulled himself together, moving into the back to put away the change fund. He heard the bell over the door, knew she had come back, and he waited until she was behind the counter before he went to confront her. He would _not_ be played for a fool.

"What was that?" he asked coolly and she looked at him, frowning slightly.

"What was _what_?" she asked, confused to what he was talking about.

"That lovely little display of affection," he couldn't help the sneer in his response and she just frowned at him.

"Oh," she said, catching on. She hadn't realized he had seen her, having not seen him when she first came in. Clearly, she was wrong and clearly, he wasn't happy about it. She crossed her arms, knowing he didn't have any right to be unhappy about what she did with her _boyfriend_. "I was kissing my _fiancé_ goodbye. What else would I be doing?"

"Is there a reason you had to have his tongue down your throat in front of my store?" he snapped, gripping his cane tightly. "You're going to drive away customers."

"_What_ customers?" she snapped right back, glaring at him. "And God forbid I should show any amount of love for the man I'm going to marry, right?"

"Love? Hah!" He laughed at her, turning away to go into the back. He didn't know why, but it felt like his chest was clenching and his heart was aching and he wondered why he was still breathing. He didn't want to deal with this. Not now, not anymore.

"Yes, love!" she called after him and he froze. He closed his eyes and counted back slowly from ten, trying to calm himself before he did something he would regret. "For a man who isn't afraid for his reputation by being seen with me, who's willing to actually show the world he loves me back and means it." He whirled around, at least as much as he could with a cane and bum leg. He glared at her, only clenching his cane tighter.

"Excuse me?" he hissed and she narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her own fists by her side.

"You heard me," she snarled. "William wants to actually be with me. He's a good man and he cares about seeing me happy."

"And you think I don't?" he snapped, taking a step towards her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. He took another step towards her until there were only a few inches of space between them.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," she scoffed and he narrowed his eyes at her. "You're an _affair_, Mr. Gold. You're _not_ the man I'm going to marry. You have no right, _no right_, to be upset by my actions if you're not even man enough to admit your own goddamn feelings."

"Oh yes," he said softly, his voice somehow menacing as he leered down at her. "Forgive me for my comments then, since you seem to be such an expert. I didn't realize that _cheating_ on a supposedly _good man_ gives you the right to judge others. I wasn't the one to start this affair, Maris. _You were_. And I don't admit feelings because there are none to be had. After all, I'm just an affair. Isn't that right?"

His words cut deep and he knew it. He watched her face fall, watched briefly as sorrow washed over her features, and he wanted nothing more than to take it back. But he wouldn't and she knew he wouldn't. It wasn't in his nature to apologize, especially not when he felt he had been just as wronged. His words might cut deep, but the idea of her being happy with someone else that wasn't him hurt just as much. Though he would never admit to that, of course. He only had himself to blame in that aspect, he knew. He hadn't asked her to give William up and he knew she wouldn't until he did. But as much as he wanted to keep her to himself, to steal her away and cherish her in a way no other man ever could or would, he also knew that he'd never ask that of her. The Blue Fairy's words were still ringing through his head. He couldn't do that to her. Love was…love was not important. Not in the grand scheme of things. So he would just hang on and pretend as long as he could. And he would only hope that perhaps she would try to keep him. Perhaps.

"Fuck you," she hissed, anger quickly replacing the hurt and sorrow that she felt. He simply acted on impulse. His free hand, the one not tightly grasping at the cane, reached out and curled into her shirt. Then he yanked her forwards and upwards until their lips crashed together. It didn't matter that they were out in the front, that anyone walking by would be able to see them. He kissed her for all he was worth, if only to show her what he was too afraid to say.

Her hands unclenched from fists and she reached up, burying them instead in the cloth of his suit coat at his sides. She kissed him back hard, putting all her anger and her hurt and her sorrow into that kiss. She wanted to hit him, to push him away and run, but she also wanted to curl up in his arms and cry or to tear his clothes off and try to get as close to him as she possibly could. She loved him and he was everything to her, but he couldn't possibly know that. She had already told him that she loved him, but she was too afraid to admit any more than that. She couldn't give him everything, not when he wasn't ready to give her everything back. Because the Mother Superior's words still echoed through her head and some small part of her knew she needed to protect herself. After all, she was supposed to get married.

"Take me home tonight," she whispered when he finally pulled away. He just looked at her, seemed search her face for something, though what he wasn't sure. He just took a step back from her and nodded silently.

"Of course," he said softly, feeling slightly ashamed of his earlier words. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that. "I'll make you dinner." She smiled, trying to will the tears back.

"That'd be nice."

OOO

She clutched as his shoulders as she moved over him, her head thrown back as she moaned long and loud. He gripped her hips tightly in return, trying and failing not to dig his nails into her as she rode him. She gasped as he changed the angle and he smirked up at her when she met his gaze. Her eyes were dark and heavy with lust and it just urged him on more. He lifted his hips to meet hers, raising one hand to grab the back of her neck and pull her down to meet his lips. He kissed her hard and long, wrapping his other arm around her waist to keep moving when she suddenly tensed up on top of him. And with one more buck, he moaned into her mouth and pressed her against him.

He heard a sigh of contentment fall from her lips as she fell against his chest, her head landing on his shoulder. She still sat with her legs over him, not wanting to move. He didn't mind, wrapping his arms around her and delicately tracing shapes and patterns along her spine. She shivered and he smirked, unable to hold back a chuckle. She let out a little whine at him and he just laughed more. She turned her head and gently pressed a kiss to his neck, trying to make him stop. He just turned his face down and kissed the top of her head. She proceeded to flutter kisses up his neck and along his jaw line before pressing her lips against his. She smiled against his lips, but then she pulled away and rolled off of him. He frowned at the loss of contact and immediately reached out, pulling her back against him, and she instinctively curled into his side.

"Why did you get off?" he asked gently, running a hand through her hair. She lifted her head up, resting her chin on his shoulder as she looked at him. He tilted his head down and raised a brow, still stroking her hair.

"I just…did," she said, but he knew she was lying. He always knew when she was lying because as much as she hated to admit it, he knew her better than anyone else.

"Now tell me the real reason," he said simply, smirking slightly. She offered a half-smile in return, but her sudden lack of happiness made his heartbeat pick up. His stomach churned and he had a bit of a bad feeling about this, so he simply wrapped both arms around her and held her tight against him. He wasn't done pretending yet.

"I just feel so…terrible," she said softly, turning her head down so she wouldn't have to look at him. She closed her eyes and willed back the tears, but they still threatened to fall. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I just keep…making all these mistakes. Like I can't…do something right for once. I'm just…not quite good enough for anyone."

"That's not true, love," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. He frowned, slightly worried by the tone of her voice. "I think you're quite perfect." Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.

She suddenly pulled back, tearing herself out of his arms. She scrabbled off the bed, nearly falling over in the process, and he watched her hands shake as she straightened herself out. He saw her teary eyes as she gazed at him, but then she was shaking her head frantically and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her. But for some unknown reason, he seemed to realize that she wouldn't accept it if he tried.

"I'm not perfect," she said with a bitter laugh. "I'm far from it. I'm…I'm…singing in a bar, unable to do anything else with my life. I'm engaged to a man who's ready to dedicate his entire life to me and I'm…I'm _not_. I'm cheating on him and he deserves so much more and I'm…I'm fucking _cheating on him_. And as if that isn't bad enough, I'm in love with a man who…who I don't think loves me back. I'm stuck in this never-ending cycle of guilt and self-hate and I don't think I can…I can keep doing it anymore. I'm not perfect, Mr. Gold. I'm far _far_ from it."

With that, she began to gather her clothes. She began to hurriedly put them on, the tears now freely falling from her eyes. He sat up in the bed, unsure of what to do. He could only watch her as she moved and when he finally realized that she was leaving, he knew he had to do something or she would be gone. He climbed out of the bed as carefully as he could, grabbing his cane and using it to guide himself over to her as she made for the door. She managed to open it before his hand on her other wrist stopped her. She turned to look at him, somehow managing a smile in the middle of her tear stained face.

"Maris, wait," he said softly, but he couldn't get any other words out after that. She waited, hoping that maybe he would say something to make her change her mind, to make this decision easy, but the words never came. It was as if they got stuck in his throat and he couldn't seem to say anything. He could only think about how much better she deserved, how he didn't think he could be what she needed, that she was meant for something or someone much greater than just this. He remembered his vow to leave her alone in this new world, in the hopes that she would find happiness that he didn't think he could provide her, and he wondered if perhaps he could still let her go and that she could still find that. But now that he was faced with this decision, he realized he didn't want to give her up. He couldn't. And still, the words did not come. So when she pulled her hand away from him, he let her wrist go easily.

"I love you, you know," she said, her smile faltering as the tears began to fall again. "More than…more than anything. I have waited…so long just to…just to hear that back. If you had ever asked me to give up William, I would have. I think I might have done almost anything for you. But…you never did say anything. You never asked anything of me. But the way you held me and kissed me and touched me…I love you. I love you so much it hurts. But love's not supposed to hurt. It's just supposed to be wonderful. And maybe I'm not perfect, but I'd still like to think I deserve some sort of happy ending. You're like a dream come true, Mr. Gold. You're my everything. But…I'm just acting foolish, trying to pretend this is something it's not. I guess…I just wasn't meant for you. And I…I think I need to wake up now. I'm sorry. I love you. I can't do this. I can't…I'm sorry. I have to go."

Then she turned around and she ran. It took a moment, but as he heard her on the stairs it was like everything hit him at once. Panic welled up and his heart constricted, his stomach turned, and everything just hurt. She was leaving and he knew he couldn't catch up, wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Maris!" he called out, trying to move down the hall. But he knew he couldn't be fast enough, not with this bum leg. "Maris, wait! MARIS!" He heard her reach the bottom of the stairs and the panic only grew. This was it. It was now or never. She was leaving and he wasn't ready for it to be over. "Maris, I love you! Please, don't go! Please! MARIS!"

But it was too late. The front door slammed closed and she was already gone by the time he made it to the top of the stairs. He stared down at the bottom, his heart pounding so loud he thought it had made its way up into his head. His stomach churned again and he slumped against the wall, his chest expanding and feeling like it were about to explode. _She was gone. She was gone. She was gone._ It was like a mantra that just kept repeating itself in his head. She was gone and _it was all his fault_.

He hadn't asked her to stay. He hadn't asked her to be his. He hadn't told her that he loved her, that she meant more to him than his deals or his plans or anything else. She would still be here right now, if only he had gained some courage and gotten the words out. Instead, he had believed everything the Blue Fairy had told him. She wasn't his. She wasn't meant to be his. She was meant for the prince and that's how it was supposed to be. But no, that wasn't right. Because she was his true love. She was his _truest_ love and he was hers. So why wouldn't she be meant to be his? The Blue Fairy was wrong. She had to be. Maris was supposed to be his. She should be here right now, wrapped in his arms like a dream come true, as she had said. But it was too late. She was gone.

_She was gone and it was all his fault._ She was gone and everything hurt. So he let himself fall down the wall, let himself crumble onto the floor. _She was gone. She was gone. She was gone._ _She was gone and everything hurt_. So he did the only thing he could do. He cried.

* * *

**And end of chapter 18! I know, it was very angsty and sad. Unfortunately, it doesn't get much happier next chapter. But speaking of which, there is one more chapter to go after this and then an epilogue. I hope you are all prepared for that! I'm sad that this is ending, but it's about time so…**

**I hope you don't mind the odd Blue Fairy/Sebastian plot twist I threw in there. It's small enough that I didn't think it would make too much of a scene. ;) Also, I hope you liked my subtle Harry Potter reference. Albus Dumbledore, I believe, was the one who said you have to do what was right, not necessarily what was easy, and so I slipped that into here. I also hope you liked having Joel and Buddy around and their comfort of Maris. Maybe she didn't exactly deserve it for being such a cheating bitch, but she is feeling remorseful so perhaps we could give her points for that? Maybe? Hopefully? I like her, faults and all. Her relationship with Gold is certainly…an interesting factor.**

**Next chapter, Rumpelstiltskin makes a promise to himself. One you'll find he clearly broke. Maris gives a letter of resignation, wedding plans happen as Gold deals with August Booth, and in Fairytale Land the curse finally happens right before the curse breaks in Storybrooke. It's going to be rather…bipolar in the scale of emotions you will feel from it. Hopefully, you'll love it either way.**

**And hopefully, you loved this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought. Any comment goes. Favorite, follow, whatever works! Though, **_**reviews**_** are very very **_**very**_** appreciated. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Under the Sea

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, Copenhagen in Denmark is where the original tale of "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Anderson was published. I thought it was fitting that I use this as the name of the kingdom in which Eric rules. (I don't recall having named it previously. I apologize if I already have.) Now please enjoy this last chapter before the epilogue!**

Chapter 19

It was coming; he could feel it. It wouldn't be long now, he knew. Yet his mind wasn't even remotely on the curse, but rather a certain redheaded girl he hadn't been able to get out of his head for weeks. He had entertained visitors, had urged this process on, and even had a stake in it. Still, it was as if some part of him had other ideas. He had sat in his cell, trying to push her out and focus on his plans instead. He kept trying to tell himself that she wasn't important, that there were greater things he was planning. But none of it worked. She had stopped trying to talk to him through her necklace and his heart ached for it. There would be days where all he would want to do would be to go back and sweep her off her feet, just take her away and not look back. But that was impossible, it was all impossible, and he only had himself to blame.

He ground his teeth in anger, more at himself than his situation. He paced the length of his cell, small as it was, and clenched his fists by his side as his mind wandered. He knew only that she was to be married and had managed to overhear aimless chatter in the garden outside the basement window that it was soon. Part of him dearly hoped it wasn't before the curse hit, but another part of him hoped that wasn't the case. That part of him was that tiny bit of conscience he had managed to keep after becoming the Dark One, the part that only wanted her to be happy. He knew himself well enough to know that she wouldn't be happy with him, had they somehow ended up together after all of this. He was too selfish, too self-serving, and he knew he'd put his plans to find his son above all else. Including her. And she deserved more than that. She deserved to be loved and well looked after, everything the prince would give her that he never could. He loved her, that much he was willing to admit if only to himself. So how, then, could he take her one chance at happiness away from her? No, he couldn't do that. He wouldn't. He ground his teeth again, curling his hands so tightly his nails began to dig into his palms.

He abruptly stopped his pacing the minute a gust of wind whirled past him from seemingly nowhere. He looked up, glancing out his tiny barred window, and a large malicious grin slowly spread out across his face. It was here! It was coming! It was _here_. With that thought in mind, he jumped to the bars and grasped them tightly. He couldn't help the cackle that escaped his lips, eyeing his surroundings wildly as a commotion from the guards down the hall could be heard. He saw a flash of black fighting silver and knew what was going on. He laughed harder, bouncing in excitement. It was about time the Queen had finally done what she was supposed to. There was no going back, not now.

And once again, despite his newfound joy at his future, Ariel crossed his mind. The laughter stopped and he fell away from the bars. His chest tightened and he swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes began to burn. She was somewhere else, about to marry someone else, and she was…he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. But no, it seemed fate had other plans because she was still plaguing his every moment, even as the curse whirled closer and closer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it, this was the defining moment, he knew.

With what the Queen had promised, he knew he would have wealth and power in this new world. He had also provided his own fail safe and would retain his memory as well as, if not better than, Regina herself. If he wanted to, he knew he could easily manipulate what would happen to Ariel and who she could become to him. But what if this curse placed her with Eric anyways? Why should he take that away, just to put her where she would be miserable? The prince was her one chance at happiness. She had to see that, to know that. He couldn't do that to her. No, he absolutely would not.

The purple mist began to set in, the wind whirling around him as black magic pulsed through the air. It was here. The curse was actually here. He felt the pulling and tugging that warping into a new world entailed and his malicious grin was back. He was getting the future he wanted. This was going to be one more chance for him and he absolutely would not give it up. He would leave Ariel alone. He would stay away from her and she would be okay, he thought. She would find a way to be happy and he would not try to take that from her. This he promised himself. The words were sealed in his mind just as he closed his eyes and everything went black.

* * *

He shuffled through the papers on top of the counter before looking within it to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. When they first came to this land, he didn't bother with inventory checks. Since Emma had come, and especially since Ashley Boyd had made the mistake of stealing what didn't belong to her, he had decided that reviewing over his things once every few weeks might be best. It helped him to keep things in order, to make sure items were broken as they ought to be, and to fix the ones that weren't supposed to be. So this is what he was doing, checking off the items on the page before him, when the bell over his door rang to signal a customer. But when he looked up, the pair of blue eyes that he met did not belong to any customer at all.

He simply stared at her, unsure of what to say or how to act. Since she had run from his house on Wednesday, he hadn't seen her nor had he heard hide or hair from her. He supposed his not attempting to call her might have had something to do with it, but he had been too much of a mess to be willing to break this stand still first. Outside of his home, either in the diner or at his shop, he had maintained his cool and calm exterior. Nearly thirty years of acting this way had done wonders in this situation. But mentally, his gut was wrenching and his heart was twisting and everything simply ached. It was like losing her for the first time, except this time he had actually had her. He had had his taste, had learned he wanted so much more, and then it was just ripped from his grasp with no warning.

He supposed he should have seen it coming, with his tendency to push her away and think he had no chance along with his lack of admitting his love for her out loud. It had taken him until it was too late for him to realize that perhaps, she was indeed meant for him after all. How else would she be his truest love, if she was meant for another? It didn't add up, but he had been too focused on other matters that he had deemed more important to realize this. And by the time he had, she was already gone. He could tell by the half-smile she offered him now that the chance was past. Their time was done.

While she stood there in the doorway, neither of them finding the courage to speak first, he took the opportunity to look her over. She was dressed modestly in a pair of snug jeans and a button up oxford with the pair of black flats he commonly saw her in. The outfit was not something she would wear to work, he knew. It was too…casual. In her hands, she was clutching a long white envelope, fingering it as a way to keep from fidgeting otherwise. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail, though the job looked rushed. It was her face, however, that really drew his attention. There were bags under her eyes and he wondered if she had been getting enough sleep. Her eyes were slightly puffy, as if she had done a lot of crying in the time since he had seen her last. He didn't doubt that. She looked so tired, her eyes so dull and sad. He felt his heart twist all the more at the sight of her in his shop. Still, he kept his cool demeanor and she never once saw through his act. Then finally, _finally_, she spoke.

"Mr. Gold," she addressed him, nodding slightly in a greeting. He clenched the cane in front of him, trying his best not to round the counter and take her in his arms. She was not here for that. He had lost his chance, he knew.

"Miss Stone," he said coolly, raising a brow in response. He didn't say anything else after that, even though a million words seemed to be on the tip of his tongue. He couldn't. He had promised himself that he would not get in her way. He had ruined any chances he might have had and so if it meant she now found herself happy in the arms of another, then so be it.

"I've come to give you my letter of resignation," she said as casually as she could, but her voice was still strained. She approached the counter slowly and held out her hand, the long white envelope clutched tightly in her fingers. He looked down at it, but he refused to take it from her. It wasn't that he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she was leaving, because he didn't want to, but because he knew that if he tried to take it from her he would reach for her instead. She didn't seem to notice the why, but she recognized the tenseness enough to know that he wouldn't take it from her. So she merely set it down on the counter atop his paperwork and he met her gaze again. She smiled sadly.

"I see," he said, not trusting himself to say anything more. He clutched his cane tighter, trying his best not to look away or give in to the range of emotions threatening to escape his carefully constructed prison for them.

"I'm resigning from _all_ jobs," she repeated, though her intention was clear and he merely nodded at her meaning. "It…it took me a while, to figure out what to say, but…there it is. I'm very sorry for this, Mr. Gold."

"You did what you had to do," he said softly as she brought her hand up to her neck, and then his gaze traveled down. He spotted the blue fish shaped gem that she fingered nervously and his brow rose high in surprise. He hadn't expected her to keep it, let alone continue to wear it. She hadn't, after all, done so the first time. She seemed to notice his gaze, however, because she blushed slightly and looked away when he looked back up at her face. She didn't seem to understand his train of thought, though, and she interpreted it for something else entirely.

"Did you…did you want this back?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He could hear the pain in it, the hope that he would say no or perhaps…he shook the thought from his head. He mustn't get ideas like that or else he would do something they would both regret, he was sure. He forced a tight smile onto his face and shook his head.

"No," he responded. "It was a gift, love. It's yours to keep."

"I…thank you," she said, a slight smile appearing on her face. He only nodded and looked down at the counter. He moved her envelope aside and began to shuffle through his papers once more.

"If that'll be all, Miss Stone," he said rather tersely, keeping his gaze solely focused on the paperwork in front of him. If he had looked up, he would have seen the hurt that crossed over her features. If he had looked up, he would have seen her open and then close her mouth as she attempted to say something, _anything_, to get his attention. If he had looked up, he might have noticed that his chances hadn't run out yet.

"Have a good one, Mr. Gold," she told him instead and he heard her turn and walk back to the door. He heard the bell, signaling that she had opened it, and he heard it start to close as she began to walk away from it.

"You too, Maris," he said after her, though he was sure it wasn't loud enough for her to hear.

When he was sure that she was gone, he straightened up and looked out the windows of the front. She was nowhere in sight and he felt the tension relax out of his shoulders. He picked up her envelope and retreated to the back. He didn't read whatever it was that she had written. Rather, he curled his fist and crinkled it up in his hand before hurling it against the wall. He let out a cry of anguish and sunk down into his seat. He knew it would be best for her if he let her go, if she found happiness with the prince instead. He knew that he had blown any chance he might have had, that he had been so stupid and foolish. He also knew that he had to forget about it, about her, and move on with the plans he had made. He just never realized it would hurt this much.

OOO

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of gasoline reached her. It hadn't ever been a pleasant aroma for her, and mixed with the smell of grease and rust it was even more unpleasant. Still, she forced herself to endure it as she made her way around the cars and machines in the garage to the office in the back. Running into Sean in the front had let her know where she needed to go, but now that she was actually approaching her goal she was beginning to rethink it. Her heart was still pounding from her confrontation with Mr. Gold and her stomach was still twisting at the idea of what she had just done.

She felt so stupid, for falling in love with a man who would never love her back. Going there today, delivering the letter personally instead of mailing it or calling about it, had been more to double check that her decision was the right one rather than to be professional. Talking to him, she had hoped that maybe he would do something or even just say something. If he had apologized, she wouldn't have left. If he had tried to touch her, to wrap her in his arms and hold her tight, she would still be there instead of here right now. She wasn't expecting a willing confession, or some heartfelt declaration of love, but any sign of his feelings would have been welcome by that point. But no, he had been as calm and cold as usual. He had acted indifferent, as if her leaving meant little to him. So she had resigned herself to the fact that he didn't feel the same, would never feel the same, that she had just been setting herself up for the fall and was now trying to move forward. The first step to that, however, was this. And she really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Maris, baby, hey," a warm voice greeted her the minute she appeared in the open doorway of the office. Her fiancé looked over at her with a large grin, his boss sitting comfortably in the chair at the desk with pieces of a motor and a stack of papers spread out in front of him. They had clearly been in the middle of something, but William didn't seem to mind as he smiled at her. "It's Monday. Shouldn't you be at work?" He hadn't known that she hadn't been in the rest of the week prior, but she didn't tell him this now. She merely shook her head.

"I quit," she told him factually and his brow rose in surprise. "Can we…can we talk for just a minute?" William glanced down at his boss, the question reflected on his face as the pair seemed to have a silent conversation. The older man finally glanced at Maris before looking back at William and nodding. Smiling gratefully, William approached Maris and wrapped his arms around her as they walked away from the door. She wrinkled her nose as the same smell of the garage hit her, though this time it was closer and coming off of her boyfriend.

"What's on your mind? Is everything ok? I know working at the pawnshop wasn't the greatest job in the world, but I didn't realize you wanted to quit or anything," William rattled off to her the moment they were in a more private section of the garage. It was empty of cars and people and they were far enough away to not be heard if they lowered their voices. Maris forced a smile onto her face and shrugged.

"We have enough money for the wedding now and we're both doing okay otherwise that I didn't need it," she gave him a half-truth. She planned on telling him some things, like the fact that she had had an affair at all, but she certainly didn't plan on telling him about Mr. Gold. He just smiled and nodded.

"That makes sense," he said. "Is that what you wanted to talk about? Or, oh, did you hear they found Kathryn Nolan? I guess Mary Margaret isn't going to get tried after all!"

"Yes, I heard about that," Maris said, waving the words away and shaking her head. "That's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted…I want to tell you that–"

"Then what did you want to talk about?" William interrupted, frowning as his brow furrowed in confusion. Maris sighed, closing her eyes. She counted back from ten slowly, then she opened them and looked him in the eye, bracing herself for the impact.

"I cheated on you," she blurted out. William froze, his hands falling from her hips, and with her hands still on his arms she could tell that he was suddenly very very tense. His jaw set and his eyes widened in surprise as he stared down at her. The guilty feeling that had been building in the pit of her stomach since she arrived at the garage eased somewhat, now that the words were out there. However, the feeling of self-hatred that she had managed to quell earlier began to bubble back up again and her stomach churned as the conflicting emotions battled for dominance.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, hoping that maybe he had just heard wrong. She just smiled sadly and shook her head, to show that he hadn't. His shoulders fell and his heart pounded hard in his chest as he looked down at his girlfriend. "How…why?"

"Things didn't feel right with you, William," she admitted, her voice breaking as she tried to keep from crying. It wouldn't be fair to him if she did. He was not hurting her in any way, but rather the other way around. He didn't need to deal with her as a mess on top of the words she was already delivering. "There was just…something missing and I…I don't know. I got caught up and it just…it just happened."

"Are you still seeing him?" he asked, though his tone was more demanding than anything else. She shook her head.

"I ended things last Wednesday," she said and he frowned, taking a step back from her. Her hands slipped from his arms and fell limp by her side as she waited for the ultimate blow-up. But it never came.

"How long?" he asked and she bit her lip, looking away. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her until she looked at him. "How _long_?"

"Since…since November," she answered his question and he took a step back again. His face hardened and he seemed to be doing the math in his head, adding up the months.

"You've been…you've been seeing someone else for five months?" he asked in exasperation and she could only nod, once again avoiding his gaze. She stared at the ground, shuffling her feet. His next question surprised her. "What changed, then?"

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth falling open. She wasn't sure how to answer that question, if she should lie or only tell a half-truth. She couldn't tell him it was because Mr. Gold hadn't loved her back, that she didn't want to hurt William anymore and had picked him because picking Mr. Gold hadn't been an option. She didn't expect William to even want to be with her after this, but she wouldn't back out of this now. Still, she didn't want to hurt him further by admitting that she had fallen completely in love with someone else where as she wasn't sure she had ever loved him at all. He didn't deserve that pain, even if he did deserve the truth. So she shrugged and went with a half-truth.

"Everything," she said, frowning slightly. "I couldn't do it anymore, couldn't betray you like that anymore. It was eating away at me and you…you deserve better. You do. I'm terrible and I…I can't ever be good enough for you, William. You deserve better. I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry."

The tears welled in her eyes, she couldn't help that. She was able to keep them from falling however, and she bit her lip, looking away again. She was surprised when William gently cupped her face, tilting it up to look at him. He looked back with matching tears glimmering in his eyes, a sad smile on his face. She couldn't help but let a tear slip then, but he quickly wiped it away and leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Maris," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, meeting his gaze as she wrapped her arms around him too. "More than anything. You're everything to me and…and we'll get through this, ok? We'll get through this."

"Oh, William," she breathed and broke down in tears. He just held her tight, resting his head on top of hers as she buried her face in his shoulder. All the emotions she had been trying so hard to fight for days seeped through.

She cried for Mr. Gold. She cried for the fact that he didn't love her back. She cried over losing him, over giving him up and letting that chance slip away. She also cried for William. She cried for the fact that he loved her unconditionally, despite the fact that she couldn't do the same. She cried over being forgiven when she didn't deserve it. William was more than she could ever ask for and she was dirt in comparison. She cried over that too. She hugged him tight and wished that she could love him back in the same way, that she could be good enough one day. She knew that she wouldn't be, but maybe she would come close. She still cried. And he just held her.

* * *

The band struck up the wedding march and she smiled wide as she walked down the dock that served as the aisle. Her father swam beside her, grinning proudly as he took her down to the end, where the prince stood waiting. To the right of them, in the water, all her friends from before and her family sat in the waves and watched her go. A few of her sisters cried, a few of them laughed, and she smiled at them. To the left of them, in seats that had been set up, all his friends and family and those of the court sat and watched with smiles as big as her guests. When she finally reached the groom, she stopped and turned her gaze to him.

"Do you give the bride away?" the priest asked, peering down over the dock at the merman that held himself proudly.

"I do," he said, the joy he felt clearly seeping into his voice. She smiled and leaned over the dock, kissing her father on the cheek. He patted her gently, careful not to get her dress wet. Then she stood right again and turned to face the prince once more. He held out his hand and she accepted it, moving to stand in front of him.

"I love you," he whispered, squeezing her hand, and she just smiled up at him. But she didn't say anything back.

She was happy, she truly was. Eric was a good man and would make a good husband. This wedding was what she imagined it always would be. Her dress was gorgeous, all her friends and family were there, and it was the most beautiful day she'd seen in ages. But it didn't matter how happy she was or how wonderful Eric was, there was still something…missing. She smiled and tried to ignore that niggling little feeling, but it wouldn't go away. Worst of all, she knew exactly what it was.

Rumpelstiltskin. He was the man she wished she were up here with, about to be wedded to. He was the man she wished would grab her and pull her tight against him, kissing her full on the lips like he had in the kitchen. He had plagued her thoughts and her dreams for weeks, even after she had agreed to marry Eric and get rid of her necklace. It hadn't helped though and no matter how much she tried to push the thought of him from her mind, he kept coming back. It was something that simply couldn't be helped. She missed him. Terribly so. She even missed his rude remarks and his sneers and his scowls and his taunting as she failed miserably at something. She missed his smirking and the feel of his hand in hers, be it while they were dancing or when he was pulling her up off the floor. She simply missed _him_.

But he was gone. He was somewhere else and she was…here. So she smiled wide, tried to remember that today was her big day and it was a good one, and squeezed Eric's hand in return. This was it. She was going to get married and that would be her fate, her destiny. Eric was who she was meant for, she told herself. She just wished she could actually believe it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest began and the pair looked at him with a smile. "We gather here today to wed this man and this woman in the ceremony of holy matrimony. If there is anyone with a reason for why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

She held her breath, gazing around at the audience. No one spoke up. They merely smiled at them, some people crying in their happiness, and silence otherwise greeted the request. Ariel's shoulders fell slightly and a wave of disappointment washed over her. It was as if some small part of her was hoping that maybe, Rumpelstiltskin was hiding in the crowd and waiting for this moment to jump out. Maybe he was nearby, about to come and interrupt the wedding so that he could take her and be done with it. But he didn't come, no one spoke up, and she turned to look back at the groom with a smile forced onto her face in spite of all her falling hopes. Eric, thankfully, didn't notice. And the priest continued on with readings and passages and the vows. Then he turned to Eric for the end.

"Do you, Prince Eric of Copenhagen, take Ariel to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest addressed him and Eric looked at Ariel, smiling wide.

"I do," he proclaimed and the priest smiled before turning to Ariel.

"Do you, Princess Ariel of Atlantica, take Eric to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest then addressed her and Ariel looked at Eric, though her smile was not as bright.

"I…" she began, but she trailed off. She couldn't get the words out. Eric frowned and she cleared her throat, ready to repeat herself. "I…"

This time, she stopped not because she couldn't seem to get the words out, but because of the swirling mass of purple and black that was headed in their direction. She noticed it first, but soon everyone was looking in the same way as she and people began to gasp and scream. Those in the water tried to dive down, hoping to avoid whatever it was. King Triton yelled to the pair, in some attempt to rescue them, but his voice was drowned out by the rushing wind that nearly blew the couple from their feet. Eric immediately pulled Ariel into his arms, hugging her tight and burying his face in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her own face in his chest as she held on for dear life. People around them were running, trying to get away, but the couple seemed to realize that all attempts to flee would be fruitless and so they resigned themselves to their fate.

"It's going to be okay," Eric whispered, though whether it was more for her or for him was unsure to both of them. "We're going to be okay."

Then the purple mist enveloped them, they felt a strange tugging sensation as they squeezed their eyes shut, and then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

He sat at his desk in the back, long after the shop had been closed for the day. He stared blankly at the top of his desk on which sat the golden egg as he rested against the back of his chair. He wished, not for the first time, that Maris was there with him. He wished she had been there after he had been confronted by Regina over Kathryn Nolan's reappearance and she argued with him about intent. He wished she had been there after August Booth had thrown his already volatile emotions for a twist. He wished she had been there when he had set his mind on getting Emma to believe in the curse and then when she finally did, when he gave her his father's sword. And of course, there was now, when he finally had the solution to the lack of magic in this world right at his fingertips. Perhaps she'd be angry at what he did, but she'd understand at some level and be happy with him. But she wasn't there and she wouldn't be. He sighed and stood up, moving around his desk. He had to get a move on, he knew. But that was when he saw it –the crumpled, still unopened envelope that he had tossed across the room on the day that she had left for good.

His heartbeat picked up and he took a step forward, bending down and picking it up. He rested his cane against the desk and smoothed it out, looking at his name written in slanted handwriting on the front. He brushed his fingertips over the letters before flipping the envelope around. Without another thought on what he was doing, he slid his finger beneath the corner of the flap and tore it open. Then he pulled the piece of paper out and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Gold,  
I've learned from you to never put something in writing. However, I thought this would be necessary, or at the very least good for me. I've spent the last several days holed up in my apartment, trying to think of just what to say to you and hoping against hope that maybe you'd call so I wouldn't have to. But you haven't. So here I am, trying to get out words that probably don't need to be said for any reason other than that I want them to be said.  
I love you, Mr. Gold. But you know that. I told you before that you were my everything, that you were like a dream come true, and I meant every word. I've waited so long to hear those three little words from you. I've hoped and prayed that maybe one day you'd just say them in passing. I know now that it was wishful thinking, that I was merely pretending that we were something that wasn't. I never meant to become so attached, but it seems I was unable to help myself. I was yours in entirety, but I find that I can no longer be. It's not good, not healthy, for us to be like this. You're a good man, Mr. Gold, but it seems as if I'm not your true love. I guess we simply were never meant to be. Perhaps in a different time, in a different place…but alas, that is not now nor here.  
I am sorry. I didn't mean for any of this and I certainly didn't mean for it to end this way. I'm sorry for taking up your time and bothering you with silly childish fantasies. It is for this reason that I am resigning my position both as your sales associate and also as your lover. We had an affair, but it was just that. It was lovely and passionate and wonderful and I __promise__ you that I will never regret a second of it. Never.  
I plan on going through with my marriage to William. He deserves much better than what I've done to him, than what I can give him, but hopefully I can make up for that in time. I can only hope that being with him will make me even close to as happy as I was with you. I also hope that one day you have the opportunity to experience everything I felt for you with someone who is wonderful and deserving of your love and attention. Cherish her. Treat her well. And don't let her get away. You'll be the best thing that's ever happened to her. She'll never know what's coming.  
With all my love,  
Maris Stone_

There were blotches of fading ink where her tears had hit the paper. More of it seemed to smear as he realized he was crying himself. It was as if everything was hitting him all at once again. He took a deep breath and folded the paper, moving back behind the desk. He regretted not saying something or doing anything when she left, or even when she came to deliver this. But like her, he did not regret a moment of their affair. He slipped the paper into a drawer and then locked it. He took another deep breath and dried his face before reaching out for the egg. There wasn't time to think about this, to dwell on the girl he had let get away. Now was the time for action, before Regina and Emma showed up and it was too late.

He opened the egg and pulled out the vial, looking at its contents. He turned it over in his hand, smiling sadly as he wondered if he and Ariel might have been able to make the same thing. Then the bell over the door signaled someone entering his shop and he pushed the thought aside. He pocketed the vial in his suit coat and quickly hid the egg as he heard footsteps approaching the back.

"Um, excuse me?" a timid voice called from the doorway. He was just in time, it seemed. He smirked at the closed drawer that now hid the golden container. "Are you Mr. Gold?"

"Yes, I am," he said and began to turn to the owner of the voice. "But I'm afraid the shop's closed…" He trailed off, the rest of whatever he was going to say dying in his throat as he recognized the woman standing in the doorway. She looked sheepish and awkward, unsure of how to act towards him, but his mind was racing a mile a minute. His heart was pounding wildly and he couldn't believe that it was her, standing there and looking back at him. His Belle. She was alive.

"I was, uh…I was told to…to find you and," she began, her voice wavering in her nervousness as she shuffled her feet and wrung her hands together, "tell you that Regina locked me up. Does…does that mean anything to you?"

"You're real," he gasped, moving towards her. He didn't know whether to be sad or happy that she was here, that she was alive and well. Then her words registered to him and he grew angry at what Regina had hidden from him. What else had she hidden from him all these years? "You're alive. She did this to you?"

"I was told you'd protect me," Belle said softly and Mr. Gold closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, his blood rushing and his head spinning as he felt her press against him. It wasn't like Maris, like Ariel, but it was…it was something.

"Oh yes," he breathed, hugging her tighter. It was something. "Yes, I'll protect you." It was still good.

"Um, I'm sorry. Do…do I know you?" Belle asked, confused by the display of affection. He pulled away from her, though he still held onto her shoulders as he looked her over as if double checking that she wasn't hurt. She seemed fine and she smiled nervously at him. It was all he could do to keep from pulling her into a hug again. He smiled back, his lips curving up easily and genuinely.

"No," he said, shaking his head slightly. "But you will."

OOO

Maris stood in the center of the boutique on a little platform. Buddy and Joel stood by the mirror, whispering behind hands and stealing glances in her direction. She rolled her eyes at the pair, wondering if they noticed how comfortable they looked together. They both looked at her, smiling wide, and she smiled back. But the smile was short lived as the plump woman who ran and owned the store tugged on the hem of her dress and she almost fell over. She yelped, but managed to regain her balance. The woman, Bernice, looked up at her and let out a huff of irritation.

"Your bridesmaids were much better at keeping still," she said sharply as she began to pull out the pins and re-fix the hem she was attempting to create. "So you hold still or I'll never stay open late for you again!"

Maris bit back a laugh and just looked down at the woman. Bernice always did her best to act pleasant, but the woman still carried a haughty air around her and she was still quick to judge her clients. She had cawed and crooned at Maris's engagement ring like any good wedding boutique owner would, but she still was demanding and short as she ordered the younger woman around in dresses. Of course, Maris was standing in the dress that Mr. Gold had picked out and she was sticking with it, much to the older woman's dismay.

The thought of Mr. Gold made her frown, but she tried her best not to go there. She focused instead on the woman as she worked, pinning up the hem and pulling in the sides to better fit Maris's body. She tried not to glance out the window because she knew she'd be disappointed if she didn't see Mr. Gold looking in like the last time that she had been here. He was still plaguing her thoughts, despite her pact to move on. Joel and Buddy felt bad for her and the night after she had resigned and broke the news to William, they had come over with ice cream and cookies and chocolate and pink lemonade to make her feel better. It had helped somewhat, but the thoughts and the memories still kept coming back.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Bernice asked, a frown of worry etched onto her plump face. Maris realized then that she was frowning and that her eyes had been tearing up. She blinked them away and forced a smile onto her face.

"Oh, yes," she said as cheerfully as she could. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Are you almost–"

A ripple moved throughout the room and she stopped short. She blinked a few times, as did everyone else in the room. She looked around, as if trying to remember where she was, and her gaze fell on her two friends. Her eyes widened as everything suddenly came back to her. Her friends looked at her with the same expression, shock and confusion clearly evident as memories of before hit them immediately.

"Flounder? Scuttle?" she addressed them and large grins broke out across their faces.

"Ariel!" they cried simultaneously and rushed over, throwing their arms around her body. It was slightly awkward, seeing as she was still standing on the pedestal, but they managed just the same and she hugged them tight.

"Oh, thank goodness you two are here and alright," she said, looking down at them fondly. The pair grinned up at her before looking themselves over. It was strange, after all, to find themselves just as human as their redheaded friend.

"Your highness?" the plump woman addressed her in surprise and Ariel turned to look at her.

"Oh, Sally May, thank you very much for helping me to pick out this dress," Ariel said to the woman and nodded her head. Sally May bowed slightly, gushing from the attention. Ariel remembered the first time she had met the woman, and how Sally May had been much less appreciative of her then. And then it hit her. Mr. Gold. Rumpelstiltskin. Her eyes widened and she looked at her friends. "Rumpelstiltskin! I…I have to go find him!"

Without waiting for a response, she jumped off the pedestal. Sally May cried out in horror at Ariel's actions as the younger woman hiked up the dress and rushed out of the store. Scuttle and Flounder shouted after her, but she paid them no mind as she ran down the street towards the pawnshop she knew was at the other end. She had to find Rumpelstiltskin, to tell him that she remembered. Of course he had to know because then, then they would finally be together. He loved her. She knew he loved her. He had broken her spell, had given her her voice back! She had to tell him, to find him. Excitement and hope bubbled up within her as she reached the store.

She dropped her dress and tried to pull the door open, but it was locked. She still had a key, but it was at her apartment as she didn't see any reason to carry it around on her. Aside from that fact, even if she had brought it with her, she was still in the wedding dress she had been trying on and so hadn't brought her purse or anything with her. Without knowing what else to do, she began to pound on the door and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Mr. Gold! Is anyone in there? RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" she screamed, still pounding on the door. She let out a cry of anger when no one came and she peered through the windows into the darkness, trying to see if a light was on in the back.

"Ariel?" a somewhat calm voiced called to her in surprise. She whirled around to see Archie, who she now knew was Jiminy Cricket. She had only met him once and that had been just before her wedding, as he knew Eric through Prince Thomas. Still, it was hard not to recognize him even in human form with how he had always acted and treated her throughout Storybrooke. He had been one of the few people who had treated her kindly, despite the rumors about her being a prostitute.

"Jiminy!" she said in delight, hiking up her dress again and retreating from the front of the shop to where he stood on the sidewalk with his Dalmatian. He had apparently been out walking his dog when his memory suddenly came back.

"You remember then? Is the curse broken?" he asked, excitement and hope filling his voice. She smiled and nodded.

"I think so. Have you seen Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked, the hope in her voice clearer than his. His smile faltered slightly, unsure as to why she would ask or want to know, but slowly he nodded.

"Yes, I just passed him before the curse broke," he admitted. He frowned and furrowed his brow in thought, thinking back to the pair he had come across. Slowly, he realized he recognized the girl that had disappeared with the imp and his eyes widened as he turned to Ariel and smiled wide. "He was with Belle!"

Ariel's heart only sank. Her smile fell, only making Jiminy confused. While Rumpelstiltskin had never told her about Belle, Mr. Gold had. She remembered their conversation over dinner and what he had said about his first love and then her. Her heart ached at the thought of it, at the idea that she had had him and let him go. She felt stupid for doing something as foolish as that, but now there was no chance to rectify her mistake. Belle was his first love, his true love, she knew. She felt slightly dizzy and she let out a shuddering sigh, trying to will the tears back. But it was almost impossible and already they were falling. Jiminy reached out and grabbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She just smiled and took a step back.

"Oh," she said simply, avoiding his gaze and wiping at her face. "Thank you, Jiminy. Really."

"Are you ok, Ariel?" he asked, the worry she saw in his face echoed in his voice. She just nodded and turned, hiking up her dress once more.

"I will be," she said softly and then she began to make her way back to Sally May's salon. Rumpelstiltskin was gone. He had his Belle back. It was all that was left for her to do.

* * *

**End chapter nineteen! I know it was sad, but I didn't promise it would get happier. I hope you can forgive me and that you somewhat appreciate this masterpiece I've attempted to create. I have an epilogue all done and I'll post that soon to tie up some loose ends.**

**After that, however, what do you guys want me to write? Should I write another Rumpel/OC or should I try my hand at Rumbelle? Tell me what you want to see and I'll do my best to accommodate you!**

**On top of that, review this please! Tell me what you think. If it sucks, tell me so. If it's awesome, then tell me that too! Just comment, review, whatever. PLEASE! Favorite this, follow this, favorite me, follow me, anything to let me know you like my writing. Thanks.**

**Now **_**REVIEW**_**!**


	20. Epilogue

Under the Sea

**A/N: This, my friends, is the last installment of UTS. For the record, this is pretty AU after season one, but it's to tie up loose ends and I did write this about a week before season two premiered. I've updated a few chapters recently so if you aren't caught up, I suggest you go back and read those chapters. And review them, of course! :D**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this. It has been such a pleasure. I do hope you enjoy.**

Epilogue

The little church was filled with people. There was hardly enough room for everyone to sit and so lawn chairs had been added in some of the aisles to accommodate everyone. It was hard to fit them in with all the white and yellow flowers, but somehow they had managed. Initially, they had meant it to be a small wedding. But since the curse had been broken, they decided it might be fitting to have a grand celebration. And so it was, everyone in town had been invited and of course, everyone in town had come. Even him.

He sat in the very last row, not wanting to be so close to everything happening in the front. He didn't need it to hurt more than it already was. But perhaps he shouldn't think that; perhaps he should be happy because of the lovely woman on his arm who was accompanying him on such a joyful day. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. Perhaps he had lost one, but he had regained another and that was just as good. He looked back up at the front, his smile turning wistful. Because of course, he had never really had her.

But there was the bride, standing in front of her husband to be in the most beautiful wedding gown he had ever seen in this world. It was fitting, he thought, for a princess. Her hair was pulled back because it was too lovely of a face to keep it hidden. And strangely enough, she had put a small sunflower in her hair. Tucked in just above her ear. He almost laughed. But even as he was Rumpelstiltskin once more, that would be inappropriate on such a joyful day.

She wasn't simply just watching her prince as every other bride would. No, as the priest was droning on and on about love and marriage, she was stealing glances around the crowd of guests. Almost as if she was looking for someone. He shook the thought from his head, deeming it to be just a silly hopeful thought. But then their eyes met and his mouth went dry and his stomach flip flopped and his heart sped up. He tried so hard to stop himself from feeling this way. He entwined his fingers with that of the woman next to him out of the bride's line of sight, trying to remind himself that he was with _his_ true love now and it was nice and it was better. And then he saw the bride turn a light shade of pink, saw her look at him with a longing smile. And that, he knew, was not just a trick of the eye, was not just a hopeful thought. His heart sped up again, his stomach flipped again, but then she finally turned back to look at her husband to be. She forced a pretty smile onto her face and murmured those words that sealed their fates.

"Oh, this is such a lovely wedding, don't you think?" Belle murmured softly from his side. He turned to look at her then, offering her a gentle smile. She had no idea the thoughts going through his head, would not know the thoughts going through his head. He thought he was better off for it, with her.

"Very lovely," he agreed, his voice soft and kind because this was Belle and he owed her everything. And he loved her, right? She was his true love. This is how it was supposed to be.

"I can only hope our wedding is so nice," she said with a great big smile. But his throat was constricting so all he could do was nod and turn to face the front once more.

OOO

Ariel stood on stage in front of all her guests. She smiled, glad to have been able to find a place in Storybrooke big enough to accommodate them all for the reception. But something didn't feel right, _nothing_ felt right. Of course, what other choice did she have? Eric was all she had, was all she ever would have. So she forced a pretty smile onto her face and tucked a loose strand of her hair back, careful not to disturb the sunflower in her hair. It was her "something borrowed" and "something old" because the idea of it had come from someone once long long ago.

"Hello everyone," she began her well prepared speech, "and thank you all so so much for coming. Eric and I are so very glad you could all make it. It's about time we had a celebration, I think. I know it's a bit unusual, but it just wouldn't be my wedding unless I sang for it. So tonight's first song is going to be one of my favorites from a play in this world that is simply…magical." Here, everyone laughed. It was a terrible pun, but she was the bride and so of course they would laugh. She smiled gratefully at them as the band behind her began the first notes of her song and her hand came up to grab the necklace that had been returned to her. She wore the fish pendant today as her "something blue" but for this song, she couldn't help but hold onto it.

"_I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you,_" she sang the first chorus, looking around the room as she did so.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun; like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good._" There was her father, standing tall and proud at finally seeing his baby girl getting married after all these years. There was Eric, smiling at her so lovingly and just so happy to finally be her real and actual husband. There were Flounder and Scuttle, talking amongst themselves and occasionally looking up at her in excitement. She wondered if in these human forms if they would finally do something about the chemistry between them. And there was Sebastian, standing beside her father and looking up at her almost as proud as him. But behind that pride was almost a knowing look.

"_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime. So let me say before we part so much of me is made from what I learned from you. You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart. And whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend…_" And then there he was, the man still plaguing her thoughts. But his face was blank as he looked up at her and Belle was hanging gaily on his arm so she had no idea if he knew that she was trying so hard to sing this to him.

"_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea; like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good._" It had been a month. A whole month since she had seen him, let alone heard from him. When the curse had broken and she had gone after him, she had felt so foolish. She wondered if anyone had told him, if he had been glad for it. But he was happy now. He had his first love, his _true_ love. And she wouldn't try to take that away from him.

"_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for. But then I guess, we know there's blame to share. And none of it seems to matter anymore._" It didn't stop her from trying to put the wedding off. It wasn't supposed to be for another month at least. She was waiting, she was hoping. But Eric had insisted. And he had never come.

"_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun; like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better?_" But he hadn't broken eye contact yet either. And she just clutched her necklace tighter. "_I do believe I have been changed for the better. And, because I knew you…because I knew you…because I knew you…I have been changed for good…_"

The music trailed off and she tried not to cry. But even if she did, people would mistake them for tears of joy, she was sure. Except for him, of course. Smiling sadly, she finally looked away from him and around at the faces that were staring at her in awe and applauding like it was the last performance they would ever hear. She laughed and bowed slightly. No one had noticed where she was looking. Just like no one had noticed in the church.

"Thank you," she said and climbed off stage just in time for the leader of the band to announce their first dance. She smiled as Eric met her and did her best to focus on only him as they moved to the middle of the floor. And though she was looking right at him, her mind was still elsewhere.

OOO

She sat in her chair at the round table, facing Flounder and Scuttle who were now holding hands. Eric was off with his best man Thomas. She smiled at them and laughed at one of Scuttle's jokes. Flounder seemed a bit nervous about being out so publicly, but Scuttle was very good at taking his mind off of it. Ariel was happy for her friends, she really was. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was glad that it was Eric she had married. If she had been given the choice of anyone else but _him_, she wouldn't have chosen any differently. She laughed at another joke.

There was movement from the corner of her eye and as she turned her head, expecting it to be Eric, the laughter died in her throat. She could hear her heart pounding wildly and she wondered if anyone else could hear it too. Because there Rumpelstiltskin stood –without his cane, of course, thanks to Emma breaking the curse– with a small smile in her direction. His hands were calmly by his side, but now that he had her attention he held one of them out.

"May I have the honor of this dance with the bride?" he asked smoothly. She stared up at him in shock, frozen for a moment before she managed to glance at her friends. Flounder gave her a look that demanded her to say yes and so she looked back up at the man before her and smiled nervously.

"Of course," she said, placing her hand in his. He helped her to stand and tugged her along to the dance floor. It was a slow song, she noted, and then felt her heartbeat only quicken even more than it already was.

He held her hand still, putting his free hand on her hip as her other hand came up to his shoulder. And once they were in the proper position, he pulled her close against him as they began to move. She gasped slightly and he just smirked at her. She couldn't help the blush that lit up her face.

"That's a very lovely sunflower," he noted, nodding lightly in the direction of it. She smiled. "Wherever did you get the idea to do something like that?"

"There was a man I knew once," she said softly, smiling wistfully. "He suggested it for another wedding. I didn't get to use it then, but I figured it'd be perfect now." He smiled and nodded.

"He must have been a brilliant man," he commented dryly and she laughed.

"Oh, yes. He was _very_ brilliant and quite wonderful, if I do say so myself," she said back as seriously as she could, but the large smile on her face gave her away. It was his turn to laugh.

"So I take it you cared about this fabulous bloke?" he continued the joke and she nodded.

"Very much," she said, her voice cracking a bit as he pulled her closer. "I…I loved him very very much."

"Did you now?" he whispered, his face blank once more as their eyes met. She just smiled.

"Yes," she whispered back. "And I do believe he loved me very very much as well." Here his stoic façade broke and a sad smile wormed its way onto his face.

"I believe he did too," he said softly.

They didn't say anything for a bit after that. He just held her close and guided her slowly around the floor among the other dancers. Neither of them broke eye contact, both of them relishing in this last moment together. But when the song ended, he just kept dancing with her on into the next one. Still a slow song. She smiled at him, grateful for it.

"When are you going to take that glamour charm off?" she finally said and he smirked.

"Oh, that's right. You did like it better when my skin sparkled," he mocked in a teasing tone and she laughed again.

"Just a bit," she said with a grin. He shrugged slightly.

"Would you like me to take it off for the rest of your party?" he asked softly, the words of the Blue Fairy ringing loud and clear in his head then. _She loved you just the way you are…loves you still._

"Just for this dance," she pleaded softly and he couldn't help but give in.

The spell came off and she squeezed the hand she was holding in thanks. He wanted nothing more than to just kiss her right then and there, but he didn't. It wouldn't be right. She wasn't his; she was never meant to be his. So he contented himself with the feel of her pressed against him one last time and the sight of her smile directed solely at him. It was his last moment to pretend that he had her. Just one more moment.

"I hope you're happy," he whispered.

"I hope you're happy too," she whispered back. Then she smiled softly at him and he was wrecked.

"Would you mind too terribly if I cut in and have my wife for a dance?" a voice interrupted their moment and they stopped moving, pulling away to look at the man who had ruined it.

Ariel smiled at her husband, her head still spinning, but all Rumpelstiltskin wanted to do was throttle him. He wanted to tell Eric that yes, he would mind and that no, he couldn't have her. Ever. He wanted to just grab Ariel, pick her up, and leave before anyone could stop them from doing so. He wanted to just hold her close and kiss her and never let go. But he didn't do any of that. He forced a tight smile onto his face and nodded instead.

"Of course," he said tersely. He didn't even realize that he was still holding Ariel's hand until she squeezed it one last time. Then they both let go and he pulled away just in time for another song to start.

He turned to watch them pick up the dance. She had such a sad smile on her face and as he exited the dance floor he realized just how bittersweet this all was. But Ariel was now in the arms of the man who had all of her. She was with the man that she was meant for, that she belonged with. She was happy, or would be, and that was that. So Rumpelstiltskin squared his shoulders and held his head high. With his glamour charm back in place, he went to find Belle and asked her to dance.

* * *

**And that's the end of this. I know, it was very bittersweet and very very sad, but it's simply how it had to end. I apologize for all the broken hearts I caused and hopefully you still enjoyed this story as much as I have. I cried writing this last bit. **

**Even though this is the end of "Under the Sea," it is certainly not the end of me as a writer. I'll be writing more Rumpelstiltskin stories and probably a few more Rumbelle one-shots, even. Perhaps a full length Rumbelle? Or did you want me to write something with someone else, like starring Jefferson or even Regina? Let me know in your review what you'd like to see. :)**

**Once again, I will be attempting NaNoWriMo so I will not be around during November with any new fanfiction. However, once December comes, I will be back with something that you will hopefully enjoy. :) And it will most likely be "Once Upon a Time" and it will hopefully be Rumpelstiltskin based. Follow me to get the update about my new stories that I will be posting! Or favorite me and check back in on my profile probably around December 5. I'll do my best to have a new story started for you guys by then. More votes on what you want would be helpful and fantastic, though!  
**

**Please review this and let me know what you think! Favorite it, favorite me, follow me, anything to let me know that you still like my writing! Thank you all so much! I hope you have enjoyed this story greatly and that you're glad it has been written.**

**Now **_**REVIEW**_**!**


	21. Read this Update

Author's Note

_**YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO READ THIS. FOR SRS.**_

Hello, all!

It has been quite some time since I've updated anything or written something new. But not to worry! I'm back on a writing track and I have a few things planned.

For those of you **Rumbelle** lovers, please go check out my AU story _"__Fifty Shades of Gold__."_ I have edited accordingly and tomorrow, you will see an update on it. I have taken it out of the one-shot category and am investing in making it a full length fic. I will possibly be changing its T rating to M later on, depending on what my fans want. Most of the present will take place at the meetings, though flashbacks of Storybrooke times will be had and of course I'll get around to adding some Fairytale Land memories! And, obviously, all the layers Gold has to offer will be peeled away. The first official chapter beyond the prologue will be posted tomorrow, as I have already mentioned.

x**Fifty Shades of Gold** - Leroy joins a book club in an attempt to win Astrid's heart. But he's not the only man there trying to woo his woman. When Mr. Gold shows up at Mary Margaret's, everyone is surprised to see he's there for the meeting. Except for Belle, of course. She invited him.x

OOO

For those of you uninterested in my Rumbelle love, but you're still a fan of **Rumpelstiltskin or Jefferson** or both, then I will be posting a new full length fic involving a love triangle between the pair and a wonderful OC who ends up finding herself on some crazy adventures. You might know her, however, as Thumbelina. This story begins about halfway through season one and will continue from there, jumping back and forth between present day Storybrooke, present day Fairytale Land, and past Fairytale Land. It will be as canon as possible, including the Rumbelle storyline. The first installation of this fic called "_Begin Again_" will be posted late Wednesday night on the 5th of December so look for it then.

x**Begin Again –** After a kidnapping one night, she finds herself on an adventure with talking Animals, forced marriages, and one magical imp. She finds safety in a world far different from her own, in the arms of a mad hatter. But when the Goblin King makes his way into her life, things take a very different turn. And after the curse breaks, why is it that her Storybrooke counterpart still can't seem to remember much?x

OOO

And for those of you who are moving on in love of characters, or merely expanding your circle of love as I am, I'm thinking of perhaps writing a **Captain Swan** ship fic. I'd simultaneously be introducing Jack Frost (due to all the ideas that the new animated movie "_Rise of the Guardians_" and its wonderfulness shoved into my fanfiction folder in my brain) as a female and she'll know both Rumpel and Hook quite well so in Storybrooke she may just attempt to be a ridiculous mediator…meanwhile Captain Swan feels will be all over the place.

But that's just an idea though.

OOO

**ALSO, I'D LIKE TO RECOMMEND OTHER WORKS OF FICTION! **All of you guys on here are great and some of you are the best writers out there! Unfortunately, not all of you have the attention you deserve.

So in your reviews or in private messages, make sure you tell me a story name or an author that you think I should check out. Even if it's you, that's fine too. No links, please! It won't show up. But that's what Google is for! It can be any pairing, though the closer to my story pairing it is the more likely the rest of you will be interested in giving it your love.

If I deem it worthy, I'll absolutely start suggesting stories and authors in my notes. You guys are awesome and I want to show the love as much as possible!

For my first recommendation, I'm suggesting you all **go check out the story "****_To Carry On_****" by Black Hole Phoenix**. You'll find it in my favorites. It's starring a great character of an OC, who has smutty sexual ties with Rumpelstiltskin as well as a prince who's meant to win her heart. It's very real and the feelings that develop between everyone along with its pace is simply breathtaking. Also, it's very smutty and will make you wet in the pants. Or hard. Or something in between. You know, whatever it is that goes on down there for you when you just have sexy feels.

So go! Go read it and leave your love. And let me know what else needs love.

After you're finished reading this note, of course.

* * *

And yes, I'm totally using this same note for my other story "Under the Sea"/"Hands on Me" (depending which one you're currently reading now) so as to save myself the trouble of writing another one.

Now go!  
Follow me, so you can stay updated on these new stories!  
Favorite me, so you can show me all the love.  
Follow "Fifty Shades of Gold", so you can see what awesomeness I have in store for that.  
And of course, REVIEW!

Review now, tell me what you want to see. Is Captain Swan out? Are you excited for more "Fifty Shades of Gold?" Is "Begin Again" the most appealing fanfiction you've ever heard of?

And then go and once it's all posted, review those! Keeping up with that will get me to update faster and be more motivated.

I have to please my fans, after all. ;)

So _**review**_!

Thank you muchly,  
Awesome Fat Kitty


End file.
